The Heart & Soul of Voyager
by VoyagerCat
Summary: Life for the crew of Voyager is filled with the unexpected. Can they make it through one challange after another?


Voyager   
  
  
  


"The Heart & Soul of Voyager" 

By VoyagerCat 

Disclaimer . . . Paramount owns all Star Trek and related characters. Rated PG ©2001   
  


Captain's personal log. Star date 54022.6 *The events over the past month, have caused me to reflect on my life in the Delta Quadrant. The emotional drain of being on the Borg Ship. Words alone are not enough to express my feelings, but I must find some closure to the conflict within myself. The total loss of control I felt on the Borg ship, was the worst, and possibly the best thing that has happened to me yet. Not letting the Borg Queen take total control of me, was the hardest thing I've ever had to fight for. More often than not, I wonted her to do just that. To take away all the responsibilities of being Captain, of being Kathryn Janeway. I have come to realize just how tired I am. I'm tired of the life and death decisions I have to make everyday. I'm tired of being alone in making such decisions, without the help of the Federation. It has taken it's tole on me. The peace the Borg Queen offered, was much too tempting. I don't want to be alone anymore, although I know I've brought that upon myself. Everyone on this crew has at anytime been willing to help. They have all given one hundred and ten percent, whenever needed. I trust my life with any one of them, and have many times. They are the best crew in the Federation. I am proud to be their Captain, and hopefully their friend. The loneliness I feel, is no ones fault but my own. I have pushed them away, kept them at arms length. My bullheadedness, is why I feel alone. It's also why I'm determined, now more than ever, to get this crew home. We have been out here too long. It's time to leave the Delta Quadrant behind. Our work on the slipstream is progressing. With a lot of determination, and a bit of luck, we could be home within a year. I will not give up. We'll work together, no more being alone in making decisions. No more denying my feelings. I still have to be Captain Janeway, in command of Voyager. But I'm going to find Kathryn Janeway again, and the best place to start, is at the truth. The truth about the decisions I've made in the Delta Quadrant. The truth about my feelings toward the crew. And more important, my feelings about one very special person. My first officer, my best friend, my heart and soul. He is the reason the Borg Queen did not succeed. The reason there is still a Kathryn Janeway to find. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for the hurt I have caused. And if need be, I will spend the rest of my life trying to get this crew home. Hopefully, It will not take that long. I am looking forward, not back. We will get home, as one crew, as friends and family. We'll do it together.* ****** 

"Seven of Nine to Captain Janeway." 

"Janeway here." 

"Captain, we're receiving a new datastream. I thought you would like to know. It appears to have a holo-image attached." 

Janeway looked over at Chakotay. "I think we should both take a look at this. Seven, we're on our way." 

When they entered Astrometrics, B'Elanna, Neelix and Icheb were already there. "Seven, what have you got?" 

"I'm bringing the holo-image through now." The image shimmered into existence. It wasn't clear, but you could make out the image of a man in a Starfleet uniform. 

"Can you clear it up?" 

"I'll try Captain, but there's a lot of interference." The image of the man started to speak. 

_"Hello, Voyager. This is Lieutenant Reginald Barclay, from Starfleet. I . . . hope this message gets through. We have been working on increasing the strength of the datastream. We're sending information that should help on your end. We would like your information on the slipstream. Starfleet has done some experimenting of their own. Maybe we could work together to get you home. We'll keep trying. Good luck Voyager. Lieutenant Barclay out."_

"There are more letters as well, and the information Lieutenant Barclay mentioned." 

"How much time do we have?" 

"About 30 minutes Captain." 

"Get all of the letters downloaded you can, and send the information to them. They just may be surprised, at how close we are to trying the slipstream again." 

"Yes Captain." 

"Neelix, it looks like it's mail time again." 

"Well Captain, as Tom would say, we deliver through rain or shine." 

"Neelix, since neither is expected on Voyager, how about through the star streaked Delta Quadrant." 

"As you wish Captain. We in the mail delivery service aim to please." Janeway and Chakotay were both laughing. 

"Neelix, just get on it." 

"Aye Captain." 

"Seven, we'll be on the Bridge if you get any more information." Janeway and Chakotay left Astrometrics. 

"Commander, what do you think of this Lieutenant Barclay?" 

"He seems like an interesting fella. A bit nervous maybe, but I like him." 

"I for one, can't wait to meet him in person. He's shown a lot of concern and determination for us." 

"I hope we all meet him soon Kathryn." ****** 

"Good morning." Janeway walked into the briefing room, with her coffee in hand. 

"Good morning to you Captain, and may I add, what a lovely morning it is" His whiskered face had a grin from ear to ear. 

"Neelix, why are you always so damn cheerful in the mornings?" 

"It's my favorite time of day. Captain, maybe if you got more rest, you would be a bit less . . . grumpy in the mornings." 

"Neelix, I'm not grumpy. I just haven't had my coffee yet, besides you sound like the Doctor." She gave the Doctor a scowl. "Did you put him up to this?" 

"Not likely. You never listen to me anyway." Janeway looked at Chakotay for help. He just folded his arms and smiled. 

"It's a conspiracy." She sat back in her chair, drinking her coffee. 

"Captain, perhaps I should start the meeting." 

"Be my guest Commander. I'll just sit back, and enjoy my coffee." 

"B'Elanna, the main thing we want to know is, how long until we can try the slipstream?" 

"It's going to be a couple more weeks. I really could use more help in engineering." 

"Pull everyone you can onto the job. That's our top priority." 

"You got it." 

"Seven, how did we do with the datastream? How many letters did you get?" 

"The stream lasted about 33 minutes. We were able to get 71 letters before it was gone. The holo-image of Lieutenant Barclay took up a great deal of the stream. I was able to send most of the letters from the crew, and the information Captain Janeway instructed." 

"How long before we receive another one?" 

"Approximately one month. If everything goes as planed." 

"Let's make sure everything goes right then." 

"Aye Commander." 

"Neelix, how are supplies holding up?" 

"We're doing ok. As always though, we could use more food. It would be nice to find a well-stocked planet, before going into the slipstream. I might have to do some improvising on my recipes." Tom groaned. "Hey Tom, at least you haven't been eating leola root lately. We've been out of it for a while now." 

"Neelix, I must admit, I haven't missed it one bit." 

"Here-Here!" Harry chimed in. Neelix scowled at both of them. 

"Captain, anything else you have on the agenda?" 

"No Commander, I think you've about covered it." She smiled at him. 

"Ok then, dismissed." They got up to leave. 

"You do that so well Commander." Janeway remarked. 

"I learned from the best Captain." When everyone but Neelix, Chakotay and Janeway had left the room, they got down to the real business at hand. 

"Neelix, does Harry suspect anything?" 

"I don't believe so Captain. We have tried to keep a tight lid on it." 

"Good, I want him to be surprised. He has earned this promotion ten fold. I can't wait to see the look on his face when I promote him to, Lieutenant Harry Kim." 

"Neelix, is there anything we can do to help?" 

"I've got everything under control Commander. Just make sure you and the Captain are there, before Tom brings Harry in." 

"Don't worry Neelix, we'll be there." He gave Janeway a half smile. 

"Great! Well, I have a lot to do before tomorrow night." He was out the door, before they could say anything more. Janeway was laughing. 

"Sometimes, I don't know what we'd do without him." 

"We would certainly have less fun. He always comes up with a reason to have a party." 

"I think we should announce the slipstream to the crew at the party. We should all have a reason to celebrate." 

"Sounds good to me." He got up to leave. Janeway put a hand on his arm to stop him. 

"Chakotay, would you have dinner with me tonight? It's been a while, and I could use the company." 

"I suppose, but none of your cooking. I don't want to be sick for Harry's party tomorrow." He grinned at her. 

"Chakotay, you're incorrigible. Maybe I'll invite Tom and B'Elanna instead." 

"Na, Tom doesn't like your cooking either." They were both laughing when they entered the Bridge. Janeway took her seat in her command chair. She kept glancing back at Harry. 

"Is something wrong Captain?" 

"No Ensign Kim, everything is just fine." She couldn't keep the grin off her face. Chakotay leaned over, and whispered. 

_"Kathryn, you better wipe that smile off your face. You're not good at keeping secrets, are you?"_ She put on a pouting frown. 

_"Am so." _She whispered back. She stood up to head for her ready room. "You have the Bridge Commander." 

"Yes Ma'am." He looked back at Harry. ****** 

"Come in Chakotay." Janeway called out. He entered her quarters. 

"Hey! It smells great. What did you replicate?" 

"Lasagna. I'll be right out, have a seat." 

"Are you buying the drinks too?" He walked over to the replicator. She walked up behind him. 

"I suppose it is my turn." He turned around, saw her, and almost dropped the drinks. "Commander, you're staring." 

"Sorry Kathryn. You look beautiful!" She was wearing a very simple, but form fitting blue dress, that he had never seen her in before. 

"Thank you for the compliment." He just kept staring at her. "Come on let's eat." She was laughing as they sat down. The dinner was good and they both enjoyed the light conversation, but Chakotay could tell she had something on her mind. 

"Kathryn, we have talked about everything, except why you really wanted to have dinner with me. You've been trying to avoid me, since you returned from the Borg ship." She looked down at her plate. "Come on Kathryn, I know you too well, something's wrong." She put her fork down, and looked up at him. 

"Chakotay, I owe you a big apology." 

"Kathryn, you don't owe me an apology. I know you've been distracted. I'm sure it was very hard on you. I just didn't want to push, if you weren't ready to talk about it." 

"I do need to talk, and I owe you an apology." She paused and looked directly at him. "For all of the times I've hurt you." 

"Kathryn, you . . ." 

"Please Chakotay, l have to do this." He pushed his plate away to give her his full attention. 

"Ok, I'm listening." Janeway took a deep breath, and continued. 

"I don't think I've ever been more scared in my life, than the day I left for the Borg Cube." 

"You were about to be assimilated, who wouldn't be?" 

"No Chakotay, that wasn't the scary part. Remember on the Bridge, when I reached for your hand?" He just nodded. "At that moment, I was terrified I'd never see you again." She looked down at her hands. 

"Kathryn, we were all terrified, but it worked out in the end. You did the right thing." She looked up into his eyes. 

"Did I Chakotay? Things may have worked out in the end for Voyager, but at what cost?" 

"Kathryn, you did the best you could. You can't blame yourself for what happened." 

"Chakotay, thousands were destroyed, even if they were Borg. I destroyed their only link to a real life. Not to mention putting B'Elanna and Tuvok through that hell." He just watched her. "The worst part is, I did it for myself, not for Voyager, or the Borg." She had to look away from his intense gaze. He reached over and took her hand. 

"Kathryn, talk to me. What do you mean, you did it for yourself? No one blames you for what happened." 

"The Borg Queen. I destroyed Unamatrix Zero, to get away from her, before there was nothing left of Kathryn Janeway. I did it to save myself, not Voyager, or anyone else." He just kept holding her hand, not knowing what to say. "Chakotay, I couldn't resist her, even with the neural suppressants. I wanted more than anything to just follow her, to let her take care of me. I knew I would never be alone again." She paused and looked for any sign that he understood. He just kept her hand in his, saying nothing. "I was drawn to her. I felt safe, I felt I could be free from all the pressures of being Captain of Voyager. From being the one responsible for the crew. Chakotay, I would have sacrificed Voyager, you, anything, just to have the peace and the feeling of belonging. I could have killed all of you." 

"Kathryn, you resisted her. Your loyalty to this crew, and your determination to get them home was stronger. You have nothing to blame yourself for. You belong here, on Voyager." 

"But Chakotay, it wasn't my duty to Voyager that kept me from giving in to her. It was you, the way you looked at me when I left the Bridge. The thought that I would disappoint you again." She took a deep breath. "The sheer reality that I would never see you again, that I couldn't tell you how sorry I am for always pushing you away. For not listening to you." The tears started running freely down her face. "Chakotay, I'm so sorry for everything." She wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You were right about me." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I don't know when to step back. I don't know when to stop pushing, I'm so damn bullheaded, I wont listen to anyone else. If it wasn't for my stupidity, we wouldn't be in this godforsaken Delta Quadrant in the first place." She put her hands over her face, and muttered. _"I'm so tired of this mess. I just want to go home."_ He got up, and went over to her. Pulling her into his arms, while she cried softly. No words were spoken. He just held her. Knowing she needed the comforting embrace, he was so willing to offer. When the tears stopped, he led her over to the sofa, and sat next to her. Looking in her eyes he spoke softly. 

"Kathryn, without your bullheadedness . . . " He gave her a big smile. "We would have been destroyed long ago. Your strength and determination is what makes you a great leader, and the best Captain any crew could ever have. Give yourself, and us some credit here. We don't just follow your command, because you're the Captain. We do so out of trust, respect, and love. Even when I haven't agreed with your decisions, right or wrong, you've made them work. It's not the choices we've made, but the outcome that's important. You have shown more determination to get this crew home, than all of us put together. It takes a hell of a lot of courage to do what you've done. Kathryn, I'm proud of you, I respect your decisions." 

"Chakotay, I feel that courage slipping away. There were times on the Borg cube, I just wanted to let the Borg Queen be the leader, to just follow her, to not be the one responsible, to not be alone." She looked away from his gaze. 

"Kathryn, how many time do I have to tell you? You're not alone. I have been here for you, for the last six years. I'll never leave you alone." He reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek. 

"But Chakotay, ultimately the responsibility of this crew is mine. That's why I've felt like I should be alone. I couldn't burden the crew with my responsibilities." 

"They are not just your responsibilities anymore Kathryn." 

"What? You're going to relieve me of duty?" 

"Nope, not just yet." He took her hand, and smiled at her. "But we are going to define some new parameters between us." 

"Chakotay, I can't do that." His smile faded, until he saw the gleam in her eyes. "But I can tell you a story, an ancient legend among my people." They both started laughing. 

"Ok Kathryn, I'm listening." 

"There was a very bullheaded, and angry Star Ship Captain, who was sent out to capture a very wise, and brave warrior. The angry Captain asked him to join her and her crew. And from that moment on, he promised to make her burdens lighter, to stand by her side, and to help get their crew home. Through the years, although it took the angry Captain too long to see it, the brave warrior helped her to find the true meaning of peace." He just couldn't resist. 

"Is that really an ancient legend?" 

"No, but it made it easier to say." He held his hand up, she did the same, intertwining their fingers. With her other hand, she reached up and brushed a tear from his cheek now. They just sat there holding hands, not saying anything more. Content to just stay in that moment forever. Finally Kathryn spoke. "No more parameters, just Kathryn and Chakotay, taking one step at a time." He took their intertwined hands, brought them to his lips, and placed a gentle kiss on her fingers. 

"Ok Kathryn, I think our first step should be, a date." She laughed. 

"A date!" 

"Yes. Kathryn, would you come with me to Harry's party tomorrow night?" He was all dimples. 

"I would be honored." 

"Great! I'm looking forward to it." He got up and started to walk toward the door. "It's getting late. I should be going." She got up and followed him to the door. He turned around and took her hand. "I'll see you tomorrow Kathryn. Good night." She held tight to his hand. 

"Wait." She smiled at him. "Could I have a kiss goodnight?" 

"Kathryn! We haven't even had our first date yet." 

"We could count tonight as our first date." She looked pleadingly at him. 

"I don't make it a habit to kiss on the first date." She started to frown. "However, " He chuckled. "I could make an exception in this case." He drew her towards him, and gently touched his lips to hers, in a very tender, but passionate kiss. At that moment, all the demons from the Delta Quadrant combined, couldn't have broken them apart. All the years of buried emotions, were put into that one kiss. When the need to breathe finally broke them apart, Chakotay put his hand on her cheek. "Goodnight Kathryn." He backed out of the door. As the door closed she sighed. 

_"Goodnight Chakotay."_ ****** 

"Come on Harry, hurry up, I'm starving." 

"Hold your horses Tom. It's not like you love Neelix's cooking that much. Why don't you just go on without me? I'm not really hungry anyway. I think I'll just stay in my quarters tonight, and replicate something." 

"No! I mean, I don't want to eat alone. B'Elanna is always to busy in engineering to eat with me." Harry rolled his eyes at Tom. 

"Fine, but you owe me a big one." 

"Ok, let's go." When Tom and Harry entered the mess hall, all the lights were off. It appeared that no one was there. 

"Tom, what's going on? Where is everybody?" 

"SURPRISE!" The lights came on. Janeway and Chakotay were in dress uniform, standing at attention. 

"Captain! What is this?" 

"Isn't it obvious, Ensign Kim?" She held out a small black box. 

"Captain, I . . . " 

"Come on Harry." She took him by the hand, and led him to the center of the room. The crew all gathered around. "Ensign Harry Kim. It is my honor as Captain of the Federation Star Ship Voyager, to promote you to the rank and field commission of Lieutenant." She took the pip from the box, and pinned it on his shirt. "Lieutenant Harry Kim. You have preformed you duties to this ship, and crew far beyond any expectations. Congratulations!" She put her hands on his shoulders, and planted a kiss on his cheek. 

_"Harry, your blushing."_ Tom whispered. Cheers and applause were heard through out the room. Neelix brought out the champagne. 

"A toast!" Chakotay got all their attention. "To Lieutenant Harry Kim. We're all grateful for your service to this crew, and to Voyager. Keep up the good work Lieutenant." They rose their glasses in a toast. 

"Speech!" Tom cried out. 

"I . . . I don't know what to say." He turned to the Captain. "Thank you Captain. Thanks to all of you." Tom slapped him on the back. 

"Great speech Harry." They were all laughing. 

"Ok everybody, let's party!" Neelix exclaimed. "There's plenty of food, drink, music and dancing. Enjoy!" 

The party was in full swing, and everyone was having a good time. Janeway had informed them of the slipstream, and their plan to try it in two weeks. That added to the excitement of the evening. Things were looking up, for the crew of the Federation Star Ship Voyager. 

Janeway, Chakotay, Tom and B'Elanna, were sitting at a table enjoying themselves. "Looks like Harry's dance card is full tonight." Ton remarked. "That's the seventh or eighth different dance partner he's had so far." 

"Even I had to be on a waiting list." Janeway interrupted. "Imagine, Captain of a Star Ship, and I have to be on a waiting list to dance with our newest Lieutenant." 

"Now Kathryn, don't pout. I'll dance with you." Chakotay said sweetly. 

"Gee thanks. Since you are my date, I would hope so." B'Elanna's expression changed, but before she could ask, she was interrupted. 

"Hi Captain, Commander." Naomi Wildman came running up to them. "Oh, hi Tom, B'Elanna." 

"Hey squirt." Tom playfully patted her on the head. "Having fun?" 

"Yes, lots of fun. I even got to dance with Harry." 

"Well Naomi, you must be very special. Harry wont even dance with me yet." 

"Sorry Captain. I guess you didn't ask first." 

"I guess not Naomi." 

"Commander Chakotay, would you dance with me?" He took her hand, and gave her the full dimpled grin. 

"Absolutely sweetheart. Let's go show them how to have fun." He turned back to Janeway. "She asked me first." And off they went. 

_"Damn! Our first official date, and I've lost him to another women." _Janeway mumbled, a bit to loudly. Tom and B'Elanna were laughing hysterically. 

"Well Captain, you snooze you loose. Come on B'Elanna, don't want the old guy to show us up." He pulled her to her feet and they headed for the dance floor. 

B'Elanna looked back at Janeway, and whispered._"First date?"_ Janeway just smiled, as she continued to watch her crew having a good time. 

"Captain, may I join you?" 

"Of course Seven. Have a seat." 

"Why are you sitting here alone? You should be socializing. That's what you always tell me." 

"Well Seven, in this case, I didn't ask first." 

"I don't understand." 

"Never mind, it's a long story. I noticed you and the Doctor were having a good time." 

"He dose take it upon himself to improve my social skills." 

"It must be working, you looked like you were having fun." 

"I am trying, but it's not easy." 

"No Seven it's not, but in the end, it's worth it. Having someone to care about you, to put your needs before their own." She paused and looked over at Chakotay and Naomi. "To not be alone anymore. It's not easy, but it's worth it." 

"Hello Captain, Seven. Can I get you something?" Neelix offered. 

"No thank you. I'm fine." Seven answered. 

"Captain, how about you?" She looked up at him, and smiled. 

"There is something, you could do for me?" 

"Anything, just name it." 

"Do you think you could persuade Naomi to trade dance partners?" He looked over at Commander Chakotay, and Naomi, than back to the Captain. 

"I do believe that could be arranged." He held out his arm for her to take. "Shall we dance Captain?" 

"Neelix, I thought you'd never ask. See you later Seven." Neelix led the Captain onto the dance floor. 

_"Most peculiar."_ Seven remarked to herself. 

The Captain and Commander spent the rest of the evening dancing, talking with the crew, and just having a great time. All of the worries of the Delta Quadrant were put on the back burner, for one special evening. ****** 

Janeway walked into the briefing room. "Neelix, please tell me you have coffee." 

"Right here Captain." He handed her a cup. 

"You're a good man Mr. Neelix." She patted him on the back, and took her seat, with coffee in hand. "Let's get started. B'Elanna?" 

"I know, Captain." She interrupted. "The slipstream. I'm trying, but we just don't have enough help, at least people that know what they're doing. I spend half my time fixing mistakes from everyone else. I don't think we'll be ready to try in another week." 

"We're just going to have to try harder B'Elanna. I'll come to engineering and help. I'm sure Commander Chakotay can handle the Bridge." She flashed him a quick smile. 

"Captain, I'm still a bit concerned about our food supplies. We could really stand to find a place to restock, before we go to slipstream." 

"We've been trying to find a suitable planet Neelix. So far, no luck. We may just have to make supplies last." 

"We've done it before." He smiled. "We'll do it again if we have to." 

"Why don't we see how things go this week. We might have to postpone the slipstream anyway. With luck, we'll find a nice planet with lots of food. I want all departments working at peak efficiency. We can't afford any mistakes." They all nodded in agreement. "This is going to work people. Dismissed." They all got up and filed out of the briefing room. "Chakotay, take good care of my ship." She teased. 

"Aye-aye Captain, I'll do my best." He turned to look at her. "You take care of yourself. I don't want a call from the Doctor, informing me that the Captain and Chief Engineer went to blows." 

"Chakotay, you have no faith in me. B'Elanna just has to remember who's the Captain." 

"And, the Captain has to remember who's the Chief Engineer." 

"Fine, I'll be good." She smiled sweetly. "Maybe I'll get one of your famous neck rubs, if I work hard?" 

"Maybe." He smiled back, as he left the room. ****** 

Janeway had been working in engineering for several days now. Things were progressing better than they'd hoped. The slipstream was about ready to try. "Lieutenant Baker, would you hand me that power relay switch?" Janeway was working under a main consol. 

"Here you go Captain." 

"Thanks . . . " There was a sudden explosive noise, and the ship rocked violently. Just as Janeway was trying to stand, another jolt of the ship sent her to the floor, banging her head on the consol. Everyone in engineering was tossed around. 

"Damnit! Chakotay, what's happening? You're breaking my ship." Before she got a response, another hard jolt. Everyone was thrown around again. Janeway stumbled out the door, heading for the Bridge.   
  


"Report!" Another jolt rocked the ship. "Who the hell is firing on us?" 

"Unknown Captain. They came out of nowhere." Another Jolt hit, sending sparks flying. 

"Captain, our sensors didn't even pick them up." Called Harry. "They must have some kind of cloaking devise." 

"Shields down to 60%" Tuvok spoke up. 

"Lieutenant Kim, try hailing them." 

"We have been. No response Captain." 

"Tuvok, target those ships, and fire on their weapons array." 

"I can't get a clear shot at them." 

"Captain?" Tom called. "The ships are gone." 

"What?" They all turned to the view screen. There was no sign of the ships. 

"What did they do, just disappear?" Chakotay asked. 

"It would seem so, although that's not very logical." 

"Tuvok!" 

"I'm sorry Captain. That's all the information I have at this time." 

"Well, can you give me damage reports?" 

"Reports coming in. There are some injuries, no critical. Shields are holding at 60%. Minor damage to decks 9 10 and 11. We have lost our forward phasers." Janeway turned to Chakotay. 

"What just happened?" 

"I wish I knew Kathryn. They just came out of nowhere, and started firing." 

_"They're such friendly types in the Delta Quadrant."_ She muttered, and put her hand up to her aching head. 

"Kathryn, you need to go to sickbay. That's a nasty cut on your head." 

"I'll be fine Commander. I just need . . . " 

"Torres to the Bridge?" 

"Go ahead B'Elanna." 

"Captain, we have sustained some miner damage to the thermal injectors. I can fix it, but I'm not sure how the slipstream will hold up." 

"Do what you can." She paused to sit down, and looked at Chakotay. "I'll be in sickbay." 

"Understood. Torres out." 

"Come on Kathryn." Chakotay put his arm around her, and helped her to the turbo-lift. She turned back, and looked at Tuvok. 

"You have the Bridge." 

"Aye Captain." 

"And try not to break my ship anymore." The lift doors closed. ****** 

"Captain, this would go much faster, if you would hold still and cooperate." 

"I am cooperating. I'm here aren't I?" 

"Lucky me. I get to treat the most bullheaded Cap. . . " He was stopped dead, by the expression on her face. Chakotay started to laugh. Janeway never took her eyes off the Doctor. Still laughing Chakotay started to walk away. 

"I think I better go check on Naomi." 

_"Cowered."_ Janeway grumbled. 

"Captain?" 

"Never mind Doctor. Could we just get this over with, please?" 

"Then hold still, I'm almost finished. I don't suppose it would do me any good to tell you to take it easy for the next 24 hours?" 

"I don't suppose." 

"Captain, if you're not going to take my advice, why bother to come in here?" 

"I just love the company." She hopped off the bio-bed, and started walking over to Naomi. "I'll be good Doctor." She called back. He just shook his head in frustration. 

"Hi Naomi, how are you doing?" 

"I'm fine Captain. The Doctor says my arm will be good as new in a day or two." 

"That's great Naomi. I'm sorry you got hurt."She smiled up at Chakotay, then whispered in Naomi's ear. _"I told Commander Chakotay not to break my ship." _Naomi giggled, then looked at Chakotay. 

"Commander, you didn't really break the ship did you?" 

"No sweetheart. Captain Janeway just likes to tease me." Naomi just kept giggling. 

"Captain, the Doctor is letting me help him. He says I'm a much better patient than some people on this ship." They were all three laughing now. 

"Did he now?" She glanced back at the Doctor. He was trying to ignore her. "Naomi, I have to get back to the Bridge, before someone else tries to break my ship. I'll see you later." She kissed her cheek, and turned to leave. Naomi and Chakotay were both laughing again. "Commander, are you coming?" Still laughing he answered. 

"Yes Ma'am." And followed her out the door. ****** 

"Come in." Chakotay walked into the ready room. Without looking up from her reports, she spoke. "I don't want to hear it Commander." 

"Too bad." He walked over, and took the PADD from her hand. 

"Chakotay!" He just smiled. "I should put you on report." 

"I haven't done anything . . . yet." 

"I see, so dose that mean you're about to do something?" He took her hands, and pulled her to her feet. His look was totally serious now. 

"No more work. I'm taking you to bed." 

"Chakotay! We've only had one date. I"m . . . " 

"Shhh." He put his fingers over her lips. "No more talking." He held tightly to her hand, as he led her out the door, across the Bridge, into the turbo-lift, down the corridor and into her quarters. He didn't let go of her hand, until she was standing in front of her bed. Neither had spoken a word the whole way. Without breaking eye contact with her, he removed her uniform jacket, and gently guided her down onto the bed. Nothing was said, as he removed her boots and socks. He sat on the side of the bed, and continued to look in her eyes. When she could take the silence no longer, she spoke softly. 

"Chakotay?" He just leaned over and kissed her head, where the cut had been. 

"I told the Doctor you could be corporative. You just have to know how to handle her." She just looked up at him, not saying anymore. "Now, get some sleep." He kissed her head again, then left her room. Janeway snuggled into her pillow, and fell asleep with a smile on her face. ****** 

"Good morning Captain. Did you sleep well?" Chakotay asked as Janeway entered the Bridge, and took her seat. 

"Fine Commander, and you?" 

"Never better." He flashed her a big smile, just as Tom looked back from his seat at the helm. 

"Problem Lieutenant?" They both asked. 

"No Captain, Commander." He turned back around, but kept the smile on his face. 

"Captain, may I have a word with you in your ready room?" 

"Of course Tuvok." She gave Chakotay a smile of her own, as she left.   
  


"Tuvok, can I get you something?" She was at the replicator, getting her coffee. 

"No thank you Captain." She went over to the couch. 

"Have a seat Tuvok." 

"Captain, I'm concerned about the attack yesterday." 

"Concerned Tuvok?" 

"It's not very logical. Call it a feeling, that something's not right." 

"What do you mean?" 

"The way they just appeared without warning. Why we couldn't detect them. I can find no logical reason why we were attacked, and no clue as to who was attacking." 

"Tuvok, we both no there are things that happen we can never explain. Not even your logical mind." 

"I understand that now, although I don't think I ever believed it until we ended up in the Delta Quadrant. I just feel something is wrong." 

"And you have no idea what?" 

"No. I wish I had more information for you." She sat back, sipping at her coffee, and watching Tuvok's unreadable face. 

"Maybe we should give the slipstream a try as soon as possible. The faster we leave this region of space, the better we'll all feel." 

"I would agree Captain." He got up to leave. 

"Tuvok, let me know if you come up with anything else." 

"Yes Captain." He went back to the Bridge. 

"Janeway to Torres." 

"Go ahead Captain." 

"B'Elanna, could you come to the Bridge? And bring Harry and Seven." 

"Yes Captain, we're on our way."   
  


"What do you think B'Elanna, can we do it?" 

"I'd prefer to wait another week, but if we're attacked again, we could be waiting a whole lot longer. I say we give it a try." Janeway looked at everyone on the Bridge. 

"Are we all in agreement?" Everyone nodded. "B'Elanna, how much time do you need?" 

"Give me a few hours Captain." 

"Ok, inform me when you're ready." 

A few hours later Janeway was given the go ahead. "This is the Captain to all hands. We're ready to engage the slipstream. Everyone man you stations, and hang on. We don't know what to expect." Janeway looked over at Chakotay, reaching over, she took his hand. He gave her a reassuring nod. Taking a deep breath, she gave the order. "Engage." ****** 

Janeway looked up from her book, when the door chime sounded. "Come in." B'Elanna walked in. 

"Sorry to bother you so late Captain." Janeway put her book down. 

"Not a problem B'Elanna." She got up and went to her replicator. "Coffee, black." She looked over at B'Elanna. "Can I get you something?" 

"No thanks." 

"Well then, have a seat." B'Elanna just stood there with a smile on her face. "What?" 

"Has the thought ever crossed your mind, not to drink coffee so late at night?' 

"Yes, that has crossed my mind." 

"And?" 

"And what? The thought crossed my mind, and I'm still drinking coffee late at might." B'Elanna just shook her head, and sat down with a sigh. 

"You're impossible." 

"So I've been told. Did you come here just to pick on me?" 

"No, but you are fun to tease." 

"Thanks a lot." 

"Anytime." Janeway just sipped at her coffee. "The reason I came is, I'm worried about the slipstream." 

"How do you mean?" 

"We've only been in it a week, but I can't keep the temperature down. The damage to the thermal injectors, is having a bigger effect than I thought." 

"Is it critical?" 

No, but that could change anytime." 

"Can we control it?" 

"I'm not sure. It puts a big strain on all systems, even environmental." 

"It has been a bit warm." 

"I'm afraid, it could get a bit hot." Janeway leaned back and closed her eyes. 

"We've been working around the clock to control it, but if we can't do it soon, we're going to have to drop out of the slipstream." 

"I know you're doing your best B'Elanna. I couldn't ask for better." She opened her eyes, and smiled at her. "Let's give it another day. If we can't fix it, we'll drop out. We could use some supplies anyway. Neelix would be happy to find a planet with some eatable weeds." 

"Oh goodie. Let's hope we can fix it." They both laughed. "I better get going, some of us need sleep." 

"I get plenty of sleep." 

"Right, and I'm a sweet, even tempered, shy little Klingon." Janeway put down the coffee. 

"Point taken Lieutenant." B'Elanna just smiled at her. 

"Good night Kathryn." 

"Good night B'Elanna." ****** 

"This isn't working!" B'Elanna grumbled loudly. "Torres to Janeway." 

"Janeway here." 

"Captain, we have to drop out of the slipstream. I can't control the over heating. I've tried everything I can think of." 

"Ok B'Elanna, calm down. This could be for the best. We need find a planet, and restock our supplies anyway. Let me know when you're ready." 

"Aye Captain." 

"Tuvok, make sure we keep the sensors at max. You never know what this region of space will have in store for us." 

"Yes Captain." 

"Lieutenant Kim, when we drop out, let's make finding a planet our top priority. We're going to need the supplies, before we go back to slipstream." 

"Torres to the Bridge. I'm ready." 

"Let's do it. Disengage slipstream Lieutenant." Voyager shook and bounced as she came out of the slipstream, almost knocking Janeway onto Chakotay's lap. "B'Elanna!" 

"Sorry Captain, it's not my fault. Maybe you should check the brakes on this ship." Tom and Chakotay started laughing. 

"Good one B'Elanna." 

"Thanks Tom. Torres out." Chakotay was still laughing. 

"It wasn't that funny Commander." 

"Yes it was, especially the part where you almost fell on my lap." She just rolled her eyes at him. 

"I'll be in my ready room." Tom and Chakotay were still laughing as she left the Bridge. ****** 

Janeway was working on the mountain of reports, that had collected over the last few weeks. To her it seemed an endless job. It was beginning to become more of a pointless job at that. _"I swear, if I ever find the son of a bitch that invented the PADD, I'll personally see to it, he spends the rest of his life doing nothing but reports."_ She was grumbling to herself. She picked up another PADD, looked at it, then tossed it across the room, hitting Chakotay in the chest. 

"Captain?" He picked up the PADD. "Drop something?" 

"Why in the hell do you always sneak up on me?" 

"I don't sneak, you just don't pay attention. I rang the door chime twice." She smiled at him, as he put the PADD back on her desk. "Captain, who did you say was going to spend the rest of their life doing reports?" 

"The son of a . . . " Chakotay was laughing. She new she'd been had. 

"That's what I thought you said." He just kept laughing. 

"I suppose, that wasn't a very Captain like statement, was it?" He sat down on the corner of her desk, knocking half the PADDS on the floor. 

"Well, I for one tend to agree with you, so your secret is safe with me." He continued to smile at her. 

"Commander, was there a specific reason you came in here? Or did you just want to sneak in, and catch me at my best?" She sat back in her chair, folded her arms, waiting for an answer. 

"That was your best, was it?" He sighed. "I'd hate to hear what you'd say about the poor son of a bitch, if you were at your worst." 

"Chakotay!" 

"Ok, I'm sorry." He was trying hard not to laugh anymore. "I had a real reason for coming in here. Harry found us a planet. We should be in orbit anytime." 

"Finally. We've been out of the slipstream for three days now. I was beginning to think this region of space was totally uninhabited. There hasn't been so much as a nebula to investigate." 

"Kim to Janeway, we're in orbit over the planet." 

"I'm on my way." She got up to head for the Bridge, stepping over all the PADDS on the floor. "Chakotay, you get to clean up the mess." 

"Me? I'm not the one who was throwing them around." The doors opened onto the Bridge. 

"Chakotay, don't whine. You don't want the same punishment as our poor . . . " She paused, and looked around at everyone watching them. "Friend, do you?" 

"No Ma-am. Not me." 

"What are you two talking about?" Tom asked. When he saw the looks on their faces, he changed his mind. "Never mind. I don't want to know." Janeway and Chakotay just smiled sweetly, as they took their command chairs. 

"Harry, what can you tell me about the planet?" 

"It appears to have some minerals, and plant life. No sign of humanoid life. High humidity over the entire planet. A bit swampy. I wouldn't want to spend too much time there. But we should be able to find some of the things we need." Janeway looked at Chakotay. 

"Sounds like fun Commander. Make sure you take your rubber boots." She smiled. Tom was laughing. 

"Laugh it up Tom, cause you're going with me." The laughter stopped dead. 

"Take Neelix and Seven also." 

"Aye-aye Captain." Tom and Chakotay went to the turbo-lift. "We'll be ready in 30 minutes." Chakotay called back. 

"Tuvok, contact me when they're ready. I have a mess to clean up in my ready room." He didn't respond, as she left the Bridge. Harry and Tuvok just looked at each other, and nodded. ****** 

Seven and Icheb entered the transporter room together. "Seven, what took you? We've been waiting for three minutes." 

"I'm sorry Commander. I have a request. May Icheb go in my place? He will be just as beneficial to the mission as I would be. He's ready to take on more responsibilities. I think this would be a good learning experience for him." 

"I don't see why not. Let's go Icheb." 

"Thank you commander." Janeway walked into the transporter room. 

"Ready Commander?" She looked at Icheb, then at Seven. 

"Captain Janeway, I hope it's ok if I go instead of Seven. She thought It would be a good learning experience for me." 

"Of course Icheb. I should have thought to ask you to go in the first place. You're just as much a part of this crew as anyone. I appreciate everything you do for us. Just be carful down there, and watch Commander Chakotay for me. He tends to get into trouble." She winked at Chakotay. 

"I'll do my best Captain." He stepped onto the transporter pad. They dematerialized as Janeway turned to leave. 

"Don't worry Seven. He'll be fine." 

"I don't worry Captain." ****** 

"This is disgusting." Remarked Tom, as he stepped in a puddle of blueish colored slime. "Definitely not my taste in planets." 

"Where's your sense of adventure Tom? I thought you liked to try out new things." 

"Neelix, there's a difference between trying out new things." He looked down at the slime on his boots. "And mucking around in it." Neelix was laughing. 

"Lieutenant Paris. This climate is actually compatible to a Borg cube." 

"Icheb, that doesn't make me feel better. It would be our luck, to land on the only planet in this region of space, and find the Borg here waiting for us. What do you think Neelix, is this a good day to be assimilated?" 

"I believe it's a perfect day Tom." 

"Lieutenant Paris. We have detected no life signs at all. How could the Borg be here waiting?" He said very seriously. Tom and Neelix were both laughing. Tom put his arm around Icheb's shoulder. 

"Icheb, you've been around Seven too long. You got to lighten up. We were just teasing you." 

"Are you three coming, or are you just going to stand around in the slime all day?" 

"We're coming Commander." Neelix called out. They headed over toward Chakotay, still laughing. 

"I should have listened to what Seven told me about you Lieutenant Paris." 

"Oh really! And what might that be Icheb?" 

"She said, never to take you seriously. You're a big tease." 

"Hey! I can be serious." He stepped in another puddle of slime. "Just not about slime. Besides, I'm not the only big tease on Voyager, right Commander?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about Tom." 

"Sure you don't." 

"Commander Chakotay, over here, I think I hit the jack pot." 

"Neelix, it better not be leola root." 

"No, this is even better. It's called triberrius. It grows three different kinds of berries, all year long. Once you pick the fruit off, the next type of berry will grow in about two weeks. It's amazing. Plus, you can eat the plant itself." Neelix was overjoyed. 

"One question Neelix, how dose it taste?" Neelix plucked off a berry, and put it in his mouth. 

"Delicious! Go ahead Tom, try it." He reluctantly put the berry in his mouth. He looked a bit surprised. 

"Not bad Neelix, not bad at all." 

"Ok Tom. You and Neelix can be in charge of foodstuffs. Find as many eatable plants and fruits as possible. These berries may be good, but man cannot live on berries alone. Icheb and I will go in search of supplies to help fix Voyager. We'll meet over there in that dry clearing in one hour." 

"You got it Commander." Neelix answered. 

"Come on Icheb. I'm picking up some good indications of rock and minerals in this direction." Chakotay and Icheb had found a cave that looked promising. Chakotay was scanning with his tricorder. "Just what the Doctor ordered." He exclaimed. 

"Commander, why would the Doctor order unrefined dilithium? It would be of more use to Lieutenant Torres in engineering." 

"It's a figure of speech Icheb. It just means, we found what we really needed." 

"I understand, more teasing." Chakotay just laughed. Icheb was scanning the cave walls. As he looked up a drop of what he thought was water, dropped in his eye. He never mentioned it to Chakotay. 

"We'll have to bring back the right equipment to mine the dilithium. Let's go see if Tom and Neelix were as successful as we were." 

"Aye Commander." 

****** 

Janeway was still in her ready room working on reports, when Voyager was hit with a phaser blast. "Tuvok!" She was on the Bridge before he could respond. 

"Captain, three ships just appeared, no warning." Voyager was hit again. 

"Open communications Harry." 

"Communications open." 

"This is Captain Janeway of the Federation Star Ship Voyager. Why are you firing on us?" 

"No response Captain." 

"I repeat. This is Captain Janeway of the Star Ship Voyager. Please stop . . . " They were hit with another blast, that sent the Bridge crew to the floor. "Tuvok, fire on those ships. Lieutenant Marks, evasive maneuvers, get us out of here." 

"I'm trying Captain." 

"Three more ships coming in." Harry called out. 

"Who are they?" Another blast hit. "Tuvok, fire torpedoes, full spread." 

"I'm firing everything we have. Targeting scanners are offline." 

"B'Elanna! We need warp drive, now!" 

"I'm trying Captain. Give me a minute." 

"Lieutenant, we don't have a minute." The next blast sent sparks flying from the helm. "Marks!" 

"I'm ok Captain." 

"Shields down to 380%." 

"B'Elanna!" 

"I've got it, warp online." 

"Marks, get us out of here." Voyager shot off at warp three, leaving the attacking ships behind. 

"Captain, what about the away-team?" Harry asked. 

"We'll have to come back for them." She breathed a sigh of relief. "Tuvok, I need damage reports." 

"Phasers at 40%. Shields at 380%. Hull breach on deck 8. Force-field holding. Minor damage to decks 1,4,7 and 9. Life support holding. Minor injuries. Long range communication damaged. Long range sensors damaged." 

"Enough Tuvok, I get the pitcher. Harry, tell me anything you can about those ships." 

"It's not much. Our sensors aren't working right, or they have a way of blocking them. One second they appear, the next they're gone. The ships are small, bat like in shape. I have no information on who is flying them." 

"That doesn't help much Harry." 

"Sorry Captain, that's all I can give you." 

"Captain?" B'Elanna called over the com. "I can't hold Warp three much longer, maybe 15 minutes. We just weren't ready for this." 

"Understood B'Elanna. Harry, any sign of those ships?" 

"No Captain." She looked at Tuvok. 

"I don't sense anything. I believe they're not following us." 

"Lieutenant Marks, take us out of warp. Tuvok, were they the same ships as the first attack?" 

"Yes, I think so Captain." 

"How is that possible? How could they be following us, and why?" 

"Unknown. None of this makes any logical sense." Janeway sat in her command chair. 

"We better head back to the planet. Lieutenant Marks, how long at full impulse?" 

"Sixteen point four hours, Captain." 

"B'Elanna, any chance of using Warp again?" 

"No chance for at least twelve hours. Sorry Captain." 

"Just do your best. Janeway out. Looks like they'll just have to wait for us. Tuvok, you have the Bridge. I better go see what I can do to help. Harry, your with me." ****** 

"Icheb, Commander, how did you do?" 

"Well Neelix, we hit the jack pot as well." 

"We found just what the Doctor ordered." Icheb remarked. Neelix looked confused. Chakotay just smiled. "I'm teasing you Neelix." 

"Hey Icheb, you learn quick." Tom walked up behind them, eating a hand full of berries. 

"Tom, don't eat them all. We're supposed to take food back to the ship." 

"There's tuns of them Commander." He just kept eating them, as Chakotay tapped his com-badge. 

"Away-team to Voyager? . . . Chakotay to Voyager? Respond." Chakotay looked at Tom. 

"Paris to Voyager?" Nothing but silence. "What's going on?" 

"I don't know Tom, but I don't like it." 

"I'm sure there's a simple explanation Commander." 

"I hope you're right Neelix. In any case, there's not much we can do about it now. Neelix, if I start a fire, would you throw together something to eat?" 

"Sure Commander, but maybe Tom should start the fire. As I recall, it takes you awhile to start it." 

"Very funny. I'll use my phaser this time." Neelix and Tom were laughing. Chakotay looked over at Icheb. He was sitting on the ground, not joining in the laughter. "Icheb, is something wrong?" 

"No Commander. I will be fine." 

"Will be? What is it Icheb?" 

"I have a small headache. The Doctor said this could happen periodically, since my cortical node was removed to give to Seven. I have had a few headaches, but It's nothing to be concerned about. It will go away." 

"Tom, let's make sure it's just a headache." Tom took his tricorder, and ran it over Icheb. 

"I don't detect anything else wrong. He seems fine, except for the headache." 

"Let me get us something to eat, maybe that will help." 

"Thanks Neelix." Chakotay tried to contact Voyager again. No luck. He was getting worried. Neelix made some tea, and some kind of mush stuff with the berries. It wasn't half bad. Icheb didn't eat much. In-fact, he was looking and feeling worse. 

"Chakotay." Tom and Chakotay had walked off a little ways from the fire. "What do you think happened?" 

"I wish I knew Tom. I hope Voyager wasn't attacked again." Tom sighed. 

"That's all we need." 

"Well, all we can do is wait, and keep trying to contact them. How's Icheb?" 

"I don't know. His headache is worse, and he doesn't look too good. I've run every scan I can think of with the tricorder. I can't find anything else wrong with him." 

"Strange, are you and Neelix feeling ok?" 

"Yes, in-fact, you'd think I'd be the one who was sick, after eating all those berries." Chakotay just shook his head. 

"Tom, you make sure you sleep down wind from me." Chakotay smiled. "Just incase you get sick." Tom was laughing. 

"Aye Commander." 

"Come on, we better get back to the fire, hopefully things will be better in the morning." ****** 

"Captain." She looked up at Harry, and smiled. 

"Harry! You look like you've been crawling around in a zeolitic oar mine." 

"I have been." He laughed. "Captain, If I might add, you don't look any better yourself." She looked down at her filthy tank top. 

"Well Lieutenant, I guess neither of us look much like Starfleet officers." 

"I wont tell if you wont Captain." He reached his hand out, to help her to her feet. 

"You've got a deal Lieutenant." They walked out of engineering together. 

"Captain." Harry was serious now. "Why are we being attacked?" 

"I wish I knew Harry." 

"This whole thing just seems so, weird." Janeway stopped walking, and looked at Harry. She just couldn't resist. She put her arm around his shoulder. 

"Lieutenant, we're Starfleet officers. Weird is part of the job." He started laughing again. 

"I wonder where I've heard that before." They were both laughing as they entered the turbo-lift.   
  


When Janeway got to her quarters, she contacted Tuvok. 

"Janeway to Tuvok." 

"Tuvok here Captain." 

"Any problems up there?" 

"No Captain. There's no sign of any ships. Weapons are back at full power. Shields at 85%. Lieutenant Torres expects Warp drive online in about eight hours." 

"Thank you Tuvok. Let me know immediately if there's any change." 

"Understood Captain." 

Janeway went into her bedroom, passing by the mirror, she looked at her reflection. _Harry was right, I look awful. _She thought._ I not only don't look like a Starfleet officer. I don't feel like one._ She sat down on the bed, worrying about the crew, about Voyager, and about Chakotay. _Please be ok Chakotay. We're coming back for you._ Taking a deep breath, she sighed. _A bath, that's what I need._

****** 

_Captain's personal log. Star date 54184.4 *The last couple of months have had their ups and downs. The up side is, we've used the slipstream twice. If we can keep the over heating under control, we just might make our goal of getting home sometime this year. Our hopes are still high that we'll do just that. The crew have been doing their best. I wish I could promote all of them. They deserve it. We do have our newest Lieutenant. Harry Kim. He has earned this promotion, and more. He's become one of the best officers I could have ever ask for. When we return to the Alpha Quadrant, and we will. I intend to make sure Starfleet gives everyone on this crew, the recognition they have earned, and as many promotions as I can get out of them. We are working hard to get the slipstream back online. We've found a planet that has some promising supplies to offer, although we have lost communication with the away-team, which is part of the down side of the last couple months. We have been attacked twice, by an unknown species. They have been very aggressive, a real pain in the butt. They wont communicate with us in any way. They just appear out of nowhere, and our sensors can't detect them until it's too late. We can't even come up with a possible reason why they are doing this. Tuvok has described it as one of the most illogical situations we have faced yet. I just hope they have had all the fun they wonted. Voyager can't take much more beating. She has served us well, but the time has come for some major repairs to be made. We can't do that while we're under attack all the time. For some reason, this unknown species has followed us. We have no idea how they could be, or why. We'll continue to work our way home, I an not going to let some crazy killing Delta Quadrant species stop us. We're heading back to the planet to retrieve the away-team. I 'm worried about them, but I'm sure my very capable first officer has everything under control.** On a more personal note in this log, I have at times over the last two months been happier than I can ever remember. It has felt so good to finally be able to feel relaxed with our relationship. We work together on everything. I have been very blessed to have Chakotay in my life. I couldn't do it without him. I love him very much, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life letting him know that. I've wasted too much time already. Starfleet protocols for relationships between officers, especially Captain and First Officer have ended here in the Delta Quadrant. Our situation has been so unlike anything Starfleet could have dreamed up, I don't think there's a damn thing they can say about it. We've had to fly by the seat of our pants enough, that we have become far more than a Starfleet crew, we are a family. I will never, not for one second, regret my relationship with Chakotay. You can't put protocol before love. I have learned that the hard way, but never again. I can still be Captain Janeway, as well as Kathryn Janeway. It just took me too long to figure that out. Captain Kathryn Janeway, is here to stay, all of me.* ****** _

Neelix woke earlier than the others, which was the norm for him. He had the fire going, and more tea made before anyone else woke up. "Good morning Commander." 

"Neelix." He handed Chakotay some tea. "Thanks, I'm defiantly not used to sleeping on the cold wet ground." 

"I know what you mean Commander. I have more aches, than I do bones this morning." Chakotay gave him a half smile. 

"Let's hope we don't have to spend another night here. I'll see if I can contact Voyager." 

"Neelix, I could use some of that tea."Tom came over with teeth chattering. "This is one cold, swampy, disgusting planet in the mornings." 

"Here you go Tom. This will help." 

"Thanks." 

"I still can't raise Voyager." Chakotay walked back to stand by the fire. 

"That's not a good sign." Tom remarked. Neelix looked over at Icheb. 

"Maybe we should wake him. I'm sure he could use some tea, while it's hot." 

"Hey Icheb! Wake up!" Tom yelled. No response. "Must be a sound sleeper, probably from all that Borg regenerating." Tom walked over to Icheb. "Icheb!" He shook his shoulders. "Icheb, wake up." He didn't move. Tom got a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He reached for the tricorder in his pack, and ran it over Icheb. "No!" He yelled. 

"Tom! What is it?" Chakotay and Neelix were there at his side. 

"He's dead!" 

"What?" 

"Icheb! He's dead, as in no life sign readings. Dead!" Tom collapsed to his knees. Neelix just stood quietly, with a look of horror on his face. Chakotay knelt down by Tom. Taking the tricorder from his hands, he ran it over Icheb's body. Nothing, he had been dead for several hours. "How? Why?" Tom looked at Chakotay. 

"I don't know Tom. He just had a headache, for hell sakes. You don't just die from a headache." 

"How are we going to tell Seven?" Neelix asked softly. "She was the one who insisted he come with us. She'll blame herself." Tom and Chakotay both stood up and looked at Neelix. Tom spoke. 

"If we ever get back to Voyager." Chakotay tapped his com-badge again. 

"Chakotay to Voyager?" . . . Nothing. Not even static. "What the hell is happening up there?" ****** 

Part two   
  


"Good morning Captain." 

"Lieutenant Kim. You look much more the Starfleet officer this morning." She smiled at him. "How long before we reach the planet?" 

"About two hours. We're at Warp two. That's the best we can get." 

"Any communications yet?" 

"Our long range communications are still offline. We wont be able to contact the away-team, until we're in orbit." 

"Keep me posted Lieutenant. I've got an even bigger mess to clean up in the ready room, than before." 

"Aye Captain." He smiled. ****** 

"Ok, It looks like we're going to have to do this alone. Tom, you need to get what information you can from the tricorder. Look over his body, and see if you can find any indication why he died." Tom just nodded. "Neelix, we're going to have to bury him on the planet. I need you to help me with the grave. We'll hall rocks over to one of the caves, this soil is too wet to dig a grave." Neelix just looked down. "Tom, Neelix, I know this is a horrible situation." He paused to get control of his own emotions. "It could get even worse." 

"How could it get any worse? Icheb's dead, and Voyager is . . . " Neelix couldn't finish his statement. 

"Whatever Icheb died from, we could have the same thing." They both looked fearfully at Chakotay. "Are you two feeling sick? Any headaches?" 

"Other than sore bones from the cold wet ground. I feel fine." Neelix muttered. 

"Tom?" 

"I'm fine." 

"Hopefully we're ok, but we need to consider all the possibilities. Tom, get started on the body. Neelix, you and I will get the grave going." 

An hour later, they were finished. They had the grave ready, and Tom did everything he could with a tricorder, and just looking the body over. 

"Commander, I can't find any reason why he died, nothing shows on the tricorder. There was no sign of anything wrong, and I looked over his whole body. The only thing I could find was, his left eye is red, like maybe some blood vessels ruptured, but that could be caused from anything. I just don't know." 

"Did you find anything wrong with us?" 

"No, I've scanned us three times. There's nothing. We seem fine, plus the fact we aren't sick. It just doesn't make any sense." Chakotay looked down at Icheb's body. 

"Let's get this over with." They gently carried the body to the cave. Chakotay and Neelix had piled rocks to make a coffin like grave. They had another pile of rocks to put over the top. They gently laid Icheb's body in the grave, and put the rocks over him. Chakotay gave a short eulogy. They all three had tears in their eyes, as they left the cave. Not a word was spoken, they just walked slowly back to camp. ****** 

"Voyager to away-team? Do you read? This is Commander Tuvok. Please respond." 

"Tuvok! Where the hell have you been?" 

"That's a long story Commander. We'll beam you up now." 

"No! Wait Tuvok. I need to speak with the Captain. Put me through on a secure chanal." 

"Aye Commander. I'll patch you through to the ready room." 

"Chakotay! What is it?" 

"Kathryn, are you alone?" 

"Yes. Chakotay, you're scarring me. What's happened?" 

"Kathryn . . . Icheb is dead." Janeway froze, dropping the PADD from her hand. Chakotay heard it drop. "Kathryn, are you alright? Did you hear me?" 

"How?" Was all she could manage. 

"I don't know. He just had a headache. The Doctor said that could happen with his cortical node gone. We all went to sleep around the fire, when we woke up this morning, he was dead. Apparently he'd been dead several hours." 

"People don't just die from a headache." 

"I agree, but we ran every scan we could think of with the tricorder. The only thing we found is, his left eye was red." She didn't say anything for a minute. "Kathryn?" 

"Chakotay, what about the rest of you?" 

"We're all fine. Tom has run three scans on us. He can't find anything wrong, other than the fact, we slept on the cold damp ground, and have a few sore bones. Kathryn, what happened to you?" 

"We were attacked again. We had to go to warp to get away, but we lost warp drive, so we had to come back the slow way. Chakotay, this is awful. How are we going to tell Seven? She'll blame herself." 

"I don't know Kathryn, but there's one more thing. Because we don't know for sure how he died, we buried the body. I was concerned about contaminants." 

"Chakotay, you did the right thing. We can't take a chance on infecting the crew. Are you sure you're ok?" 

"I'm ok, but we can't be one hundred percent sure we're not contaminated. We should be beamed directly to sickbay, with quarantine prodical's in place. Hopefully the Doctor can help figure this out." 

"Ok, we'll run everything through the transporter decontamination first." 

"Agreed. Kathryn, I'm really sorry about all of this. We all liked Icheb." 

"I know Chakotay, this isn't your fault. Give me a few minutes before we beam you up. I have to tell Seven." 

"We'll be ready. Kathryn, tell Seven I'm sorry." 

"I will." She paused for a moment. "Chakotay, I . . . " 

"I know Kathryn, me too." 

She ended the communication, then contacted the Doctor, so he could get things ready. _Now the hard part._ She thought. "Janeway to Seven, would you come to my ready room please?" 

"I'm on my way Captain." A few minutes later Seven walked into the ready room. 

"You wanted to see me Captain?" 

" Yes Seven, please have a seat." 

"There's something wrong Captain. What is it?" Janeway took a deep breath, and looked directly at her. 

"Seven, I'm so sorry, Icheb is dead." If Seven had any reaction to the news, Janeway couldn't tell. Her expression was unreadable. "Seven, he died in his sleep. They don't know what happened, the only thing he said was, he had a headache." 

"This doesn't make any sense. He was fine when he left. How could he just die? I don't believe you." Janeway reached for Seven's hand, but she pulled away. 

"Seven, this isn't easy for any of us. We don't know why he died. We have to consider that it might have been something from the planet." Janeway looked down. "Seven, they buried his body. We can't take the chance of infecting the crew." Seven, started to get up. 

"I must go down to the planet." Janeway grabbed her by the arm. 

"No! Seven, I can't let you do that. We don't know what happened, and I'm not going to risk your life too." 

"It's my life to risk Captain. I have to say goodbye. If it wasn't for me, he would still be alive. I'm the one who insisted he go with the away-team." 

"Seven, we don't know if he would still be alive for sure. We don't know why he died." 

"I'm going Captain." She tried to pull away. Janeway held tighter to her arm. 

"Seven, you are not! leaving this ship. That's an order. I'll have Tuvok escort you to the brig until we're away from this planet if I have to. Is that clear?" Seven just glared at the Captain. 

"Perfectly Captain." She turned on her heals and left. Janeway followed her out. Seven was already at the turbo-lift. 

"Seven!" She turned back to face the Captain. 

"I will be in cargo bay two." She entered the lift and was gone. 

"Harry, as soon as the away-team and supplies are onboard, I want all transporters locked out. No one is to leave this ship. Also make sure all shuttle access is denied." 

"Aye Captain. What's going on?" 

"I'll explain later. I'll be in sickbay." 

****** 

When Janeway entered sickbay, the away-team was safe behind the containment field. "Chakotay, Tom, Neelix, are you ok?" Chakotay waked over her, standing just inside the containment field. 

"Kathryn, we're ok." He spoke softly. "How is Seven doing?" 

"Not good, she's blaming herself. She wanted to beam down to the planet, and she's pretty upset with me for stopping her." Chakotay sighed. 

"I'm sorry Kathryn. I don't know what happened." The Doctor walked over to them. 

"Anything Doctor?" 

"I'm going to need some time to make any sense of this." "He looked at Chakotay. "Making a diagnoses on why Icheb died, will be much harder without the body." 

"I'm sorry Doctor, I didn't think we should take the chance." 

"And I have to agree with him." Janeway spoke up. "You're just going to have to do the best you can without it." 

"I understand, I'm just saying, it will be difficult. The information in the tricorder, is all I have to go on." 

"What about Chakotay, and the others? Have you examined them?" 

"Preliminary scans show nothing. I just don't know yet." 

"How long Doctor?" 

"We'll keep them in quarantine for 24 hours. If they have no symptoms, we can release them." 

"Thank you Doctor. Let me know when you have something." 

"Right away Captain." He went off to do some more testing. 

"Kathryn, how is the crew and ship doing?" 

"There were a few minor injuries. Most of the damage is being repaired, and we still have no long range communications. I just hope the slipstream isn't damaged any more." 

"Don't worry, B'Elanna will have it running in no time." Janeway smiled. 

"You're right, she is pretty bullheaded." Chakotay was laughing now. Janeway gave him a warning look. "Don't say it Commander." She looked over at Tom and Neelix. "You either." Then she smiled at all three of them. "I need to talk with Seven, I'll be back later. Be good Commander." She turned and walked out of sickbay. 

****** 

"Seven." Janeway walked into the cargo bay. 

"You don't have to check up on me Captain. I am still here." 

"Seven, I'm not checking on you, I just want to talk." 

"There's nothing to talk about. Icheb is dead, and I can't leave the ship to say goodbye. I think you've done enough for me already. Your coming in here to talk is pointless." 

"Seven, your anger is a natural reaction when someone you care about dies. You can blame me if you want, but you're going to have to deal with this at some point. Let me help you?" Seven didn't even look at Janeway. She was just staring at Icheb's regeneration chamber. "Seven, I want to help you through this. Please let me?" 

"I don't want your help Captain." 

"Fine, if you wont talk to me, talk to someone. The Doctor, or Harry, someone? We all want to help." 

"No!" She picked up a bunch of PADDS, and flung them across the room, smashing them against the wall. 

_"Not a good week for PADDS."_ Janeway mumbled. Seven turned around to face her. There were tears in her eyes. She didn't move as Janeway approached her. They were standing face to face. Janeway slowly reached up, and put her hands on Seven's shoulders. "Let me help you?" 

"Captain, I'm sorry. I don't know how to do this. I don't know how I'm suppose to feel." 

"Seven, there's no right or wrong way to do this. There's no protocol to fallow, we just have to go through it. We have to experience the emotions, we have to grieve, and we have to let our friends help us." 

"I'll try Captain." She looked down. 

"That's all any of us can do. We just keep trying, and in time, we learn to deal with the pain." Janeway put her arms around Seven, and gave her a hug. Seven didn't try to pull away. "If you need to talk, just let me know. I'll be here anytime." 

"Thank you Captain." Janeway went to the door, then turned back to look at her friend. 

"I meant what I said. I will be here for you." Seven just nodded her head. 

Just as Janeway turned to leave, the ship rocked, sending her flying into a stack of storage barrels. 

"Captain! Watch out!" One of the large barrel containers, was about to fall on Janeway. Seven flung herself between the Captain, and the barrel, landing on Janeway, while pushing the barrel out of the way at the same time. The barrel missed Janeway's head, by a fraction of a centimeter. 

"Seven!" Janeway was struggling to speak. "I can't breath, you're smashing me." Seven immediately rolled off, helping her to a sitting position. 

"Are you hurt Captain?" Janeway looked at the barrel, then at Seven. 

"No, I'm ok. Thank you, although I'm not sure if that barrel could have smashed me, anymore than I flying Borg." She smiled. 

"Trust me Captain. You would have been seriously damaged." 

"Captain to the Bridge." Came Harry's voice, as another blast rocked the ship. 

"Come on Seven. We better get to the Bridge, before we're both damaged."   
  


They made it to the Bridge, just as another violent blast rocked Voyager, hard enough to knock the main power offline. The emergency back up power kicked in a few seconds later. 

"Report?" 

"Captain, our not so friendly attackers are back. We have lost main power. Back up holding. Damage reports on all decks. Shields fluctuating. Phasers offline. We managed to destroy two of their ships." Tuvok answered. 

"Captain, the ships are gone." Janeway looked at Harry. 

"What are they? Some kind of ghost ships?" 

"Could be, this whole situation is rather haunting. It's like someone scared them away. They just left." 

"Did you detect any other ships?" 

"No Ma-am. Our sensors didn't pick any up." Janeway looked at Tuvok. He just shook his head, almost with a look of frustration on his face. 

"Main power back online." Harry called. 

"B'Elanna." Janeway called over the com. "Can you give me warp?" 

"Warp two tops, and not for long." 

"Do it, let's get the hell out of here." 

"Doctor to Janeway." She slumped in her command chair. 

"Go ahead Doctor." 

"We might have a problem. That last blast knocked out the containment field for about six seconds." She stood up abruptly. 

"Doctor, are they sick?" 

"As far as I've been able to determine, they're fine, although Lieutenant Paris has some bad stomach cramps. It's still too early to make a diagnoses." 

"Keep me informed Doctor. Let's just hope this isn't some air born virus, or we could all be in trouble. Janeway out." 

"Captain, you don't look well. Are you sure you're alright?" Tuvok remarked. Janeway looked at Seven. 

"Well I'm certainly in better shape than I could have been." 

"What happened?" 

"Well Harry, out friend Seven here has many talents, the least of which is flying." She turned to leave. "Tuvok, you have the Bridge, I'll be in my quarters." She walked out, making no further comment. 

"Flying?" Harry asked Seven. 

"It's a long story. I will explain later." She followed Janeway off the Bridge. ****** 

_"Where am I? Is anyone here?" Captain. "Who are you? I don't understand." Captain. Captain Janeway, I'm here. "Kes! Kes, I can't see you. Where are you?" Captain, need to help you. "Kes, I don't understand. Kes!" Help Voyager, Captain Janeway. Must help. Captain Janeway. Captain Janeway. Captain Jane . . . _"Wake up! Captain Janeway! Wake up." 

"What?" Janeway woke with a start. "Doctor, what is it?" She sat up in bed, trying to focus on what he was saying. 

"Captain, you must have been dreaming. I called you three times." She was still trying to focus her attention on the view screen in her room. "Captain, are you alright?" 

"Yes Doctor. What is it?" 

"I think you'd better come down here. We have a problem." The fog was clearing from her head, as the comprehension of what he meant sank in. She jumped out of bed, grabbed her robe, and was out the door before giving any acknowledgment to him. As she ran through the corridors, another thought acarid to her. _I feel like I've lost a battle with an angry Klingon. _

****** 

Janeway was shocked at the scene in front of her. Sickbay was over flowing, there were at least thirty of the crew who had become sick, and about ten more trying to help the Doctor. She spotted the Doctor over by Chakotay's bio-bed, apparently the containment field was down. _Not much reason for it anymore._ She thought, as she slowly made her way over to them. The Doctor saw her. He brought his tricorder over, and started to scan the Captain. She just stood there, with her eyes closed. _Maybe I'm still dreaming._

"Captain." She opened her eyes. _Guess not._

"Captain, you're sick as well." 

"That would explain the Klingon battle." 

"Captain?" She didn't explain, as she made her way over to Chakotay. He looked up at her, with panic in his eyes. 

"Kathryn, I'm so sorry." She took his hand, and held tightly to it. "If I would have known, I . . . " She put her other hand on his pail cheek. 

"Chakotay, this is not your fault. No one could have known this would happen." 

"Kathryn, we should have stayed on the planet." He started coughing uncontrollably. The Doctor put a hypo to his neck. Chakotay just looked at Janeway, as he drifted off to sleep. She let go of his hand, and looked over at Tom and Neelix. Tom was unconscious on the bio-bed next to Chakotay. Neelix was sitting up in a chair. He looked rough, but apparently he wasn't as sick as Tom and Chakotay. The Doctor took her by the arm. 

"Captain, come and sit down, we need to talk." He led her into his office. 

"Doctor, what the hell is happening?" She sank into his chair. 

"I wish I knew Captain. There's an air born virus onboard. The six seconds the containment field was down, was enough to trigger this." He paused, and looked at the crew in sickbay. Janeway put her head in her hands. "Captain, I don't know what this is. I can't isolate the pathogen that's causing it. The symptoms are different in all of them. Some are very sick, some seem to have a milder case. The symptoms range from headaches to total body and mussel pain. Congestion in the lungs. Some have a fever, some have swollen joints. Even more have a rash." He sounded discouraged. "Captain, there's one more thing." She looked up at him. "Naomi is sick. I'm trying everything I know to help her, and the rest of the crew." Janeway put her hand on the Doctor's arm. 

"I know you are. This isn't your fault, but we need some answers. What ever Icheb contracted, is very deadly." She looked pleadingly at him. "I don't want to loose anyone else." 

"I'm trying, I'll do everything I can." He just looked at Janeway a moment. "Captain, you need to stay here in sickbay. We need to try and contain this as much as possible." 

"I know Doctor. I'll contact Tuvok, he isn't sick is he?" 

"Not so far. It seems some of the crew are immune. B'Elanna, Seven, Tuvok, several others. I can't explain it." She looked at him with sad, tired eyes. "Captain, I can give you something to help you relax, you need to rest. That's the best thing for all of you." 

"I will Doctor, but I need to contact Tuvok first, and I want to check on Naomi." 

"Ok, just don't leave. I have to get back and see what, if anything I can do." He walked out of his office. 

Janeway just sat there, wondering why this was happening. _I'm so tired of the Delta Quadrant. _She thought._ How much more can we take?_ She tapped her com-badge. "Janeway to Tuvok." 

"Tuvok here Captain." 

"Tuvok, you have command of Voyager. I'm in sickbay." 

"Captain, I'm sorry. We have over 90 of the crew who are sick. It has spread though out the ship." 

"Tuvok, please try to keep well, I need you at the helm." 

"I'll do my best Captain." 

"And what ever happens, don't let those ships destroy us. Do what you have to." 

"Understood Captain. Take care of yourself, and don't worry about Voyager." 

"Thank you, old friend." Janeway stood up slowly, and went to join her ailing crew. 

"Sam." She had found Naomi on a corner bio-bed. She put her hand on Sam's shoulder. "How's she doing?" Naomi was sleeping. She looked very pail, and she had a rash on her face and arms. 

"Captain, I'm so worried about her. It came on so suddenly, we didn't have any warning. She just got a bad headache, then the rash and fever." 

"I know Sam. It really does hit fast." Samantha looked at Janeway for the first time. 

"Captain, you look awful, please sit down and let me get you something to drink." 

"No thank you. I don't think it would stay down. I just wanted to see how Naomi was doing, before the Doctor puts me out of commission." 

"Captain, I . . . " She had tears in her eyes. 

"I know Sam. We'll do everything we can. I'm not going to loose anyone to this damn bug." She gave Sam a half smile. "Just take care of Naomi. She needs you." Sam nodded her head. "When she wakes up tell her to be brave for me." 

"I will Captain. Take care of yourself too." Janeway left to find a place to lie down. The Klingon battle was getting worse. 

****** 

"Tuvok to Lieutenant Torres." 

"What is it Tuvok?" 

"Would you come to the Bridge? I need to speak with you." 

"Can you give me a few minutes? I'm trying to help the Doctor with Tom, he's getting worse." 

"I understand. I'll wait to hear from you. Tuvok out." He turned to Seven. "How many are sick at last count?" 

"One hundred and twelve. Thirty are critical." 

"The Captain?" 

"She is stable, as well as Commander Chakotay. I have no other information on their condition." Tuvok nodded. 

"Seven, I'll take over the Bridge now. Will you go to engineering? I'm hoping to be able to use the slipstream soon. See what you can do to help." 

"Yes Commander." She left the Bridge, leaving Tuvok alone in command. He sat in the Captain's chair. If a Vulcan could show his emotions, he would have cried for his friends. 

Ten minutes later, B'Elanna walked onto the Bridge. She looked as haggard, as the sick crew members. 

"What is it Tuvok?" 

"Lieutenant, how is Tom doing?" She waked over and sat in Chakotay's chair. 

"He's not doing well at all. The Doctor can't keep the fever down." She paused. "I'm really worried about him. I'm worried about all of them." 

"That brings me to the reason I asked you up here. I have a feeling we need to get out of this regain of space. I'm also worried about the crew. If we are attacked again, we could loose all of the crew, and the ship." 

"Tuvok, I don't know if the slipstream will even work. I haven't had a lot of time to work on it." 

"I understand that Lieutenant, but at this point I see no other option. If we don't try the slipstream soon, there wont be any need for a further attempt. We will all be dead." 

"Do you really think it's that bad? How do you know they're coming back?" 

"I have a very strong sense that something is about to happen. logically, I can't explain it, but it's there none the less." B'Elanna just looked at him a moment. She couldn't even muster up a smart comment. 

"I'll see what I can do. Give me a few hours. I have to run a diagnostic on the deuterium injectors and the anti-matter interface. I can't do anything if they aren't working right." She looked seriously at him. "I can't guarantee anything Tuvok." 

"Understood." She got up to leave. "Lieutenant." She looked back at him. "Thank you." B'Elanna managed a smile, and left the Bridge. 

Six hours later Voyager was streaking through space at slipstream speed. The crew members were too sick to even notice. 

****** 

"Doctor, how's she doing?" Janeway had come up to stand by him, while he was checking over Naomi. His expression was grim. 

"She's not responding to anything I try. If I could just isolate this bug, I might be able to do something more." 

"You're doing your best Doctor. We all are." She looked around the room. "Where's Sam?" 

"I had Neelix take her back to her quarters. They were both feeling a little better, and Samantha has been here for days, without any sleep." 

"Doctor, why are some of the crew getting better, and some aren't?" 

"I guess, it just has to run it's course. Some of the more critical ones like Naomi, Jenny and Tom, are just more susceptible to the virus." He looked at Janeway. "Captain, you and Commander Chakotay are doing slightly better. If you promise to stay in your quarters, and in bed." He paused for a moment. "In your own beds, I'll release you." 

"Very funny Doctor." She smiled weakly at him. "This time, you wont get any argument from me. I don't feel up to doing anything, but sleep." 

"Ok Captain, I want you to check in with me every few hours. I'm sorry to say, I don't trust you." 

"Doctor!" She glared at him. He just glared right back. "Fine, I'll check in, but you keep me informed of my crew's condition." 

"Agreed." He left to check on another patient. Janeway leaned down, and kissed Naomi on the cheek. 

_"Naomi, I want you to get better. That's an order Miss Wildman. Please sweetheart, I love you."_ She whispered softly. ****** 

It was 0300 hours, and most everyone in sickbay was sleeping. The Doctor was quietly checking on patients, when he heard a blood curdling scream. "Naomi!" He was at her side in a flash. "Doctor! She's not breathing." Samantha was hysterical. The Doctor started to work frantically to save Naomi. 

"Seven, the cortical stimulator, now!" 

"Ready Doctor." There was no response. 

"Again!" . . . Nothing . . . "Seven, again! " 

"It's not working Doctor." 

"Please Doctor! Do something!" Sam was crying. 

"I'm trying. Seven, again." Still no response. 

"No brain activity. She is not responding." The Doctor came around to the side of the bed, and started old fashion CPR. "Doctor, what are you doing?" He didn't answer. He just kept at it for a good 15 minutes. There was an eery feeling in the room. Everyone in sickbay knew it was too late. Finally, he stopped, and looked up. 

"Time of death is 0300 hours, and 36 minutes." He just turned, and walked away. If he had one, his holographic heart would be breaking. 

"No! Please! Naomi! No!" Samantha cried out. It was all that could be heard through out the entire ship. It was as if Voyager itself had died as well. ****** 

_Captain Janeway, you need to help. Help Voyager. "Kes, what's happening? I don't know what you mean. Kes, please!" Captain, Voyager attacked. Destroy you. Naomi, I 'll help. Captain Janeway! "No! Kes. Naomi!"_ Janeway woke up screaming. "No! Naomi!" Were the only words she managed, before she passed out. 

****** 

_Kathryn!_ Chakotay jumped out of bed when he heard her scream._ What's happening?_ He was already out the door. "Kathryn!" He called from outside her quarters. There was no answer. "Computer, emergency override to Captain Janeway's quarters. Chakotay alpha 9 red gama." The doors swished open. "Kathryn!" He ran into her bedroom. She was lying across the bed, not moving. "Kathryn, I'm here." She didn't respond to his touch. "Chakotay to the Doctor." 

"Commander, what is it?" 

"Doctor! The Captain is worse. I can't wake her. We need emergency beam out." B'Elanna cut in. 

"Chakotay, the transporters are offline. The slipstream is using too much power. I had to reroute all available power to keep it going." 

"Damnit! I'm on my way." Chakotay picked her up in his arms. Moving as fast as he could manage, he carried her all the way to sickbay. 

When he finally made it through the doors, he collapsed to the floor, still holding Janeway in his arms. The Doctor and Seven were at his side in an instant. As Seven took Janeway from his arms, Chakotay noticed everyone around Naomi's bio-bed. Samantha was crying hysterically. He looked at the Doctor. He answered Chakotay's unspoken question with a nod. 

"No! Not Naomi." He was crying now. 

"Commander, I'm sorry." The Doctor turned to B'Elanna. "Help me get him to a chair. He's as week as a kitten. He shouldn't even be out of bed." They helped him to a chair, and B'Elanna put her arms around his shoulders. He leaned on her, crying softly. 

"Doctor, you better come quickly, Captain Janeway's condition is critical." Seven called out. Chakotay looked up from B'Elanna's shoulder. 

"No! Kathryn! God's please don't die too!" B'Elanna just held him while he cried. Not needing to say anything. Knowing no words could help. There were tears in her eyes as well. 

_"Please Kathryn, hang on, we need you."_ She whispered softly. 

****** 

_Acting Captain Tuvok's personal log.*I have been in command of Voyager for two weeks now. Captain Janeway became to ill to command. Over two thirds of the crew have been infected with the unknown virus. Some of the crew had started to call it the Icheb virus, Seven of Nine put a stop to that. So far the Doctor has found no cure, and no specific pathogen that caused the virus. It seems to have run it's course throughout the ship. Many of the crew are recovering now. Tragically we have lost several crew members to the virus. Icheb was the first, he died on the planet where he contracted to virus. Ensign Jenny Delaney. Ensign Susan Walker. Crewman Hamauchii. And sadly little Naomi Wildman. Her death has, and will have a profound effect on this crew. The loss of a child, is much_ _more difficult to bare. Voyager has suffered her share of adversities, especially in the last few months. We are being attacked by an unknown species, they have shown no mercy. We have yet to determine who they are, and why they want to destroy us. There is nothing logical about the attacks, which is why this is so unsettling. As a Volcan, looking for logic in an illogical situation, has become an impossibility. I must admit, that even I'm losing the battle. The Delta Quadrant, is an unfair region of the galaxy. I fear we have over stayed our welcome in this Quadrant. How much more can Voyager withstand? How many more disappointments? If we don't make it back to the Alpha Quadrant, I want the record to show that it wasn't from a lack of trying. I have never before had more faith, and confidence in any one person, than I do in Captain Janeway. Her determination, her strength, her courage, has brought us through many trials. We would not have made it thus far, without her as Voyager's Captain. She is now, and forever will be my friend. I will continue to do what I can, to help her get this crew home. Our_ _attempts at the slipstream have been limited. At present, we have been in the slipstream for two weeks. We will no doubt have to drop out very soon. Our need for supplies is urgent, along with the need for the crew to heal. My concern is, we'll be vulnerable to be attacked again. We cannot defend ourselves, from what we can't see coming. As Lieutenant Kim stated. It's almost haunting. Not logical, but accurate. As acting Captain, I must make the right decision. To stay in the slipstream, or drop out. I will make the best choice I can under the circumstances.*_

_ ******_

Tuvok entered the Bridge, having made his decision. "Lieutenant Kim, it's nice to have you back. I trust you're feeling better." 

"Thanks Commander, I'm doing better. That was not my idea of rest and relaxation, and I wasn't as sick as most." He looked down, it was hard for him to even talk about it. 

"Lieutenant, this has been hard on everyone. We're all going to have to pull together. I may not show it emotionally, but I do care." Harry looked up at Tuvok, and managed a slight smile. 

"Thanks." Tuvok tapped his com-badge. 

"Commander Tuvok to Lieutenant Torres" 

"Go ahead Tuvok." 

"Prepare to shout down slipstream." 

_"It's about time."_ She mumbled to herself. "Understood, give me a few minutes, I could really use some help down here." Tuvok looked at Harry. 

"B'Elanna, I'll come and help you." 

"Hey Starfleet, nice to have you back among the living." 

"Nice to be back B'Elanna. I'm on my way." 

Fifteen minutes later, Voyager came to a stop, in another unknown region of the Delta Quadrant. ****** 

"Chakotay to Tuvok, what's going on?" 

"Commander, we have dropped out of the slipstream. We desperately need to make repairs, and the crew needs time to heal." 

"I understand Tuvok. We really had no choice." 

"Commander, are you feeling well enough for a staff meeting?" 

"Yes Tuvok. I'm doing better." 

"And the Captain?" 

"She's back in her quarters. I'm going to stay with her for a few hours. She needs to be told about Naomi, and the other crew members." 

"Understood Commander. I'll schedule the meeting for 1600 hours. Is there anything else I can do?" 

"Tuvok, you've done more than enough for all of us. We wouldn't have made it without you at the helm. We're all in your debt." 

"Commander, we're in this together. I was just doing what I could to help." 

"Thanks just the same Tuvok. I'll be in the Captain's quarters if you need me. Chakotay out." 

He sat down on the couch in Janeway's quarters, trying to think of the best way to tell her about Naomi and the others that had died. This was going to be one of the hardest things he's ever had to do. Chakotay sat back and closed his eyes. _Kathryn_ He thought. _How much more can we take? How many more disappointments do we have to face? How many more have to die? _

"Chakotay." His eyes flung open at the sound of her weak voice. "Chakotay!" He was off the couch, and at her side, as fast as his own weak legs would carry him. He sat down on the bed, and took her hand. "Chakotay, how long have I? . . ." He never got a chance to answer. "Naomi! No!" She tried to sit up, and climb out of bed. Chakotay put a hand on her shoulder, to gently restrain her. The look in her eyes, was one of pure panic, a look that Chakotay never wanted to see again. 

"Kathryn, she . . . " 

"NO!" Was all she could say. The tears were flowing. 

"I'm so sorry Kathryn." There was just nothing he could say, that would ease the pain they all felt. He held her tightly while they both cried. This was truly one of the hardest things they would have to face, but he knew they would do it together. When the tears subsided, Chakotay told her what had happened. He told her about the other crew members who had died. She was crying again. He held her in his arms, comforting her, telling her about the crew, the slipstream, and about Voyager. She never said a word, just kept a tight hold around his neck. As if she were afraid he would disappear. "Kathryn." He tried to push her away enough, so she could look at him. She just held tighter around his neck. "Kathryn, are you ever going to let go?" 

"No." 

"I see, so you're now a permanent resident around my neck?" 

"Yes." They were both teasing, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Ok, you're the Captain, but I don't think having you around my neck will meet with Starfleet uniform standards." 

"I never liked the uniforms anyway." She finally let go enough to look at him. "You are much more comfortable." They were both able to smile a little at that one. 

"Kathryn, I really need to go. I'm sure Tuvok could use a break." 

"Chakotay, I should be at the meeting." 

"Not a chance. I promised the Doctor I'd make sure you stayed in bed, and I always keep my promises." 

"Then promise me, you'll come back and tell me everything." 

"I promise." He kissed her cheek. "Now, I'm going to bring you some tea, and I want you to drink every drop." 

"Anything you say Commander." He brought the tea, and tucked her back into bed. "Chakotay, please tell Tuvok thank you. We wouldn't have made it without him." 

"I will, and I'll be back as soon as I can. Now, stay in bed, that's an order Captain." 

"Aye Commander." He left her room, and made it as far as the door to her quarters. It swished open, but instead of walking out, he turned back, went to the bedroom, and over to the bed. 

"I forgot something." He placed a very sweet, and tender kiss on her lips, then turned and walked out. 

****** 

"Commander, It's good to see you back on your feet." 

"Thanks Neelix. That was one hell of a bug." 

"That it was Commander." They were both on their way to the briefing room. Chakotay put a hand on Neelix's shoulder. 

"Neelix, I'm sorry." 

"I know Commander, we all are. Everyone thought Naomi was special, this will be hard on all of us." 

"Neelix, you go on ahead. I'd like to go see Samantha." Chakotay turned around to head back the other way. "Tell Tuvok, I'll be there shortly." 

"Aye Commander. Good luck, she may not even let you in. She's very withdrawn, I'm really worried about her." 

"I'll see what I can do Neelix."   
  


Chakotay wasn't the last to make it to the briefing room. The Doctor came in a few minutes behind him. 

"Sorry I'm late." He looked directly at Chakotay. "I stopped in to check up on the Captain." Chakotay looked concerned. "She's sleeping soundly. For once, she's doing what she's told." 

"Doctor, this time she doesn't have the energy to fight you. How are the rest of the crew doing?" 

"Sickbay is finally cleared out. We still have over twenty crew members who are quite ill, but they are all in their quarters recovering. Most are doing better than the Captain, and Mr. Paris." B'Elanna spoke up. 

"Tom is getting better, he's getting to grumpy for even me. He may end up back in sickbay." She smiled at the Doctor. 

"Not funny Lieutenant. I think I'd better close sickbay for awhile." 

"Doctor." Chakotay cut in. "Were you able to find the pathogen that caused the virus?" 

"No Commander, I'm afraid not. The only thing we know for sure is, it reacted differently in each of it's victims. The symptoms varied in each case. I have no idea why some were so severally infected." He paused. "Why some died, and yet others were ammine I know that Icheb died so quickly, because he came in direct contact with the virus. It was the most contagions, deadly thing I have ever seen. I'm truly sorry Commander, I don't have any more information. Without doing an autopsy on Icheb's body, I could never pinpoint the exact pathogen." 

"Doctor, no one is blaming you. If not for your care and expertise, a lot more of us would have died." Chakotay looked at everyone in the room. "I would like to thank all of you for your hard work over the last few weeks. It's a good feeling to be able to depend on each other, and to know that Voyager was in good hands. Especially to you Tuvok, thank you." 

"Thanks are not necessary Commander. We all worked together." 

"And that's what we'll continue to do." The senior staff discussed the ship repairs. The slipstream, and what needed to be done. Lastly, they made plans for the funeral. They would hold it in the mess hall, in three days. That would give time for the Captain, and the rest of the crew to recover. Their five crew members would have a proper Starfleet funeral. When they had discussed everything that needed to be done, Chakotay dismissed the meeting, and took command of Voyager, giving Tuvok some much needed rest. The next few days would be hard on all of them, even Tuvok. 

****** 

Janeway was in full dress uniform, standing in front of Samantha Wildman's door. She just stood, trying to keep her emotions in control. _How can I ever face Sam?_ She thought. _I have to be strong. I have to get through this. _She took a deep breath, and rang the door chime. There was no answer. "Computer, override door lock, authorization Janeway pie 6 alpha beta." The door slid open. "Sam." She was just sitting on her couch, staring straight ahead. "Samantha!" She didn't respond. Janeway went over, and sat next to her on the couch. She put her hand on Sam's arm. "Please Sam, talk to me?" Samantha turned and looked at her, but said nothing. Her expression was empty, as though the life had gone out of her. The tears were already in Janeway's eyes. _Damnit Kathryn, get a hold of yourself._ She chastised. _You have to be strong. You have to do this for Sam. _She took another deep breath, and tried again. "Sam, is there anything special you would like me to say at the funeral?" Sam didn't reply. She just stood up, and turned her back on Janeway. "Sam Please!" 

"I'm not going to the funeral." She spoke softly, then turned back to face Janeway. "I don't care what you say. Nothing will help." There were no tears in her eyes, she just stared with a cold empty expression. Janeway started to speak, but Sam cut her off. "Please Captain. I don't want to hear how sorry you are. I don't really care. Please! Just leave." She turned her back on her again. Janeway got up to leave, as she did, she noticed a holo-graphic pitcher of Naomi sitting on the table. She walked over and picked it up. A tear slid down her cheek, landing on the pitcher. _"I'm so sorry." _She whispered, then put the pitcher down, and left without saying another word to Samantha. 

****** 

Janeway entered the mess hall to a very somber atmosphere. Some of the crew were already crying, others were just sitting quietly. So much sadness concentrated in a room, that just weeks before was filled with so much happiness. Janeway approached the front of the room. Any conversation had stopped, all eyes were on her. _Please God's help me do this._ She pleaded silently. Chakotay was at her side. He reached out, and put a reassuring hand on her arm. She looked pleadingly at him, he just gave her a slight nod, enough to let her know he was there for support. Janeway cleared her throat, and faced her crew. 

"This is on of the hardest things a Star Ship Captain has to do. For me, this is by far, the hardest thing I will ever have to face as your Captain. All of our Delta Quadrant trials combined, do not compare to the heart break we all feel, at the loss of our five crew members. They all gave their lives bravely, to the most deadly of our Delta Quadrant enemies. They will forever remain a part of us. Our family, and friends. Let us remember them with happiness, not the sadness we feel today." She paused to get control of her emotions. When she looked out over her crew, she saw Samantha walk in with Neelix. He had a hold of her arm for support. Sam caught Janeway's eyes, with the same cold empty expression. Janeway swallowed a lump in her throat, then looked away from Samantha. "Icheb was the first to be taken from us. He was lovingly buried back on the planet. I feel it only fitting we acknowledge his service to the crew." Janeway directed her gaze at Seven. Seven was wiping a tear from her eye. The Doctor put a hand on Seven's shoulder. Janeway wanted to smile, but it just wouldn't come. "He was a valued member of the crew, with such an ability and desire to learn everything he could. He will be missed by all. . . . Crewman Hamauchii, he always had a smile, and a kind word to say to everyone. He became an excellent Starfleet officer, always willing to go the extra mile to help out. I will miss his laughter the most. He could always find something to laugh about. . . . Ensign Susan Walker, she was an excellent engineer, a very hard worker. She loved life, she loved her friends on Voyager. There were many times during my nightly roaming of the ship, that I would find Susan doing the same. Her concern for the whole crew was always evident. . . . Ensign Jenny Delaney." Janeway looked directly at Jenny's twin sister Megan. She was crying hard. Harry was trying to comfort her. "Jenny was loved by everyone, especially the male population. She was one of the happiest people I have ever met. She loved everyone. She even loved the challenge of the Delta Quadrant, although I think her greatest challenge, was the male crew members. Megan, I'm so sorry. We will all miss her." Janeway paused again, and looked at Samantha. She was still standing in the back of the room with Neelix. The tears were threatening to spill from Janeway's eyes, there was nothing she could do to stop them any longer. As the tears slid down her face, she continued. "Naomi Wildman, our only crew member born in the Delta Quadrant. Voyager being the only home she ever knew. She was a little ray of sunshine to everyone on Voyager. You couldn't help but fall in love with her. With her excitement for learning. With her ability to make us see things through the eyes of a child. Her ability to love everyone, to make them her friends. She could always find the good in people. Resistance was futile, when it came to Naomi. All she had to do was smile, and you were hers." Janeway paused again, and locked eyes with Samantha. "I'm so sorry Sam. Naomi will forever hold a place in my heart, as I'm sure it will be with everyone on Voyager. Your daughter, our little ray of sunshine, . . . my little Captain's helper, will live on in our hearts. She will always be a part of us, and for that we can be grateful." Everyone in the room was wiping their eyes, as Janeway turned to Chakotay. He stepped up beside her, putting his arm around her waist for support. He held her tightly as they turned to face the large windows. Chakotay took over. 

"As Starfleet officers, in the United Federation of Planets, we dedicate this region of space in the Delta Quadrant, as the finial resting place for, Crewman Hamauchii, Ensign Jenny Delaney, Ensign Susan Walker, and Naomi Wildman. Will everyone please stand?" They all stood to attention, and faced the windows. "Release the Pods." Chakotay nodded to Lieutenant Marks. The Pods were jettisoned into space. _"May you find the true meaning of peace."_ Chakotay said softly. 

Everyone in the room stood quietly for several minutes, watching the Pods drift away. Janeway hadn't noticed that Samantha had made her way up to the front of the room. When she turned to see Sam standing next to her, with tears streaming down her face, Janeway could do nothing, but cry with her. The two friends embraced, crying for the loss of Voyager's only child. 

****** 

_Captain's personal log. Star date_ _54221.4 *A profound sadness has become part of life on Voyager. It isn't fair, but somehow we keep going. I can't imagine anything that could be as hard, as losing five of our crew members. The hardest, being Naomi. Losing this sweet child has broken all of our hearts. I know I will forever feel her loss. I loved her very much. She was everyone's child on Voyager. I feel so responsible for everyone on this ship, and when I loose one crew member, It leaves an empty spot in my heart, that cannot be filled. I know that's part of being a Star Ship Captain, but this has been so draining on me. I have cried so often over the last few months, we have all cried together. I'm very proud of this crew. They have helped each other through this sad time. They have helped me, even though I should be helping them. I'm very lucky to have so many caring friends in my life. One in_ _particular being Chakotay. Without his strength and compassion, this whole crew would be suffering even more. He has done so much for everyone. We all love him. I love him. My life would be so empty without him, especially now. The horrible virus we all suffered through, in one way or another, has left us week and vulnerable. Our constant companion is fear. The fear of not knowing what will be waiting for us around the next star. We are being attacked for no reason. Voyager is falling apart. We don't have the supplies to fix her. It would be nice to find a friendly species, or a planet we could land on to make repairs. This region of space seems so empty, except for our ghost ships. I'll be glad when we leave this part of the Delta Quadrant behind. We are doing what we can to get the slipstream back online, but things haven't turned out the way I'd hoped, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let this stop us from getting home. This quadrant has dealt with Kathryn Janeway and Voyager enough to know, that I'll keep fighting. I'm more determined than ever, to reach the Alpha Quadrant. Nothing this Godforsaken Quadrant can throw at us will stop me. We will be home soon, or we'll die trying. And if that is the case, I hope someday the Federation will be able to see our ships logs, as well as my personal ones. I want everyone to know just how proud I am of this crew, and how hard we tried to get home. Our hearts have always been in the Alpha Quadrant, we just took a wrong turn, and got lost for seven years. I hope we'll be able see our family and friends soon. If not, know we never gave up, we never stopped trying, we never stopped missing all of you._* ****** 

"Good morning everyone." Neelix strode onto the Bridge, trying to do his best as moral officer. 

"What brings you up here Neelix?" Chakotay asked. Neelix walked over, and sat in the Captain's chair. 

"Commander, I was hoping to do something for the Captain. I have a new coffee blend I want her to try, and I've made a special batch of caramel brownies." 

"Sounds good to me. Where are they?" 

"Well, I was hoping to get Captain Janeway to come to the mess hall. It's been over two weeks since the funeral. I know she's been hiding out in her ready room. She hasn't been to the mess hall since." Neelix looked down. 

"I know, this has been very hard on her. She is trying, but I don't know if she's up to socializing." 

"There's not many crew members in there this time of day. I really think it would be good for her." Chakotay smiled. 

"Neelix, she's all yours." He pointed to the ready room. "Good luck." 

"Don't worry Commander. I'll be out with the Captain in toe in no time." Neelix headed for the door. 

"Oh, and Neelix, since we're stranded up here on the Bridge, we would all feel better with some of those brownies. We do work hard you know." 

"I can see that Commander." Neelix smiled back at Chakotay. "I'll make sure you hard working chaps get what you deserve." He entered the ready room. Tom turned back to look at Chakotay. 

"I have a feeling we wont be getting any brownies." Chakotay laughed. 

"I do believe you're right Tom."   
  


"Hello Neelix, is there something I can do for you?" 

"Yes Captain. I need your help." Janeway got a concerned look on her face. 

"Neelix, is something wrong with Sam?" 

"No. Sam's doing ok. It's you I'm worried about." 

"Neelix, I'm fine. I've just had a lot of work to catch up on." 

"I have an offer for you Captain." 

"You mean a bribe." 

"Captain, I never bribe." He smiled. "My powers of persuasion, are just better than most." 

"Ok, oh powerful one. What is it?" 

"Coffee and caramel brownies." Janeway smiled herself now. 

"What do I have to do to get some?" 

"Come with me to the mess hall." The smile faded. 

"Neelix, I'm not really up for socializing, and I do have a lot of work to do." 

"Captain, Please! Just thirty minutes of your time is all I ask. There's not many of the crew in the there right now. It would be good for you." He looked at her with his best pleading, whiskered expression. "Coffee and brownies, if you don't come, I'll have to give them to Commander Chakotay and Tom." Janeway just stared at him for a moment, and shook her head. 

"Mr. Neelix, you drive a hard bargain. I can't let Chakotay eat my brownies. Let's go." She stood up, and took Neelix's offered arm. They walked out, heading for the turbo-lift. "You have the Bridge Commander." Chakotay just smiled. 

"Damn!" Tom muttered. "No brownies." 

****** 

Janeway was already working on her third brownie, and second cup of coffee. "Neelix, I do enjoy your powers of persuasion." 

"I'm always glad to be of assistance Captain." She took another large bite of brownie. 

"Seven of Nine to Captain Janeway." Janeway looked at Neelix, with her mouth full. He was laughing, as he answered Seven's call for her. 

"Seven, this is Neelix. Captain Janeway is right here, but she can't talk at the moment." 

"Please tell the Captain, we are receiving another datastream." Janeway choked down the mouth full of brownie. 

"I'm coming Seven." Neelix was laughing even harder now. "Come on Neelix. It's mail time." On the way, she contacted Chakotay. "Commander, would you meet us in Astrometrics?" 

"On my way. Did you save me any brownies?" 

"Nope. Janeway out."   
  


"Seven, what do you have?" 

"The stream is coming through now. I'm having a lot of trouble trying to piece it together. There's another holo-image, but I can't get a clear image, and it's in pieces." 

"Is it Lieutenant Barclay?" 

"I believe so Captain. I'll bring up as much as I can." The image of Barclay faded in and out several times. Finally he spoke. 

_"Voyager, this is Lieutenant Barclay. I hope you're getting this message."_ The message faded out again. 

"Seven?" 

"I'm trying Captain." 

_"Having trouble with Ferangi. Taking program."_ His image faded out again. 

"Captain, I just can't get anymore." 

"Is there anything else with it?" 

"Yes. more letters. I can't tell yet how many." 

"How much time do we have?" 

"About twenty minutes. It's not very stable." 

"We better get our information through fast. Get all the ships logs, and the personal letters from the crew sent first." 

"Captain, I'm getting more of the holo-image." 

_"Take care Voyager. We hope you're alright. Barclay . . . "_

"That's it Captain." 

"Not much information there." Chakotay remarked. "I wonder what he meant by the Ferangi?" 

"Who knows." She had a disgusted look on her face. "They're a Federation pain in the . . . " Chakotay was laughing. 

"Captain, are all the Ferangi a pain in the butt?" 

"Neelix." She was laughing now. "Never mind, they aren't worth taking the time to explain. Besides, I believe you have some mail to deliver." 

"Yes Ma-am. We deliver through . . . " He stopped at the look she was giving him. "I'll get on it." Chakotay was still laughing, until Janeway turned that look on him. He stopped laughing immediately. 

"Seven, let me know if we get anymore of the holo-image." 

"Yes Captain." 

"Commander, we better get back to the Bridge. We still have a lot of work to do." They walked out of Astrometrics. Chakotay gave her a look of his own. 

"It's mot fair Captain, I've been working hard all morning, while you were off eating all the brownies." Janeway took his arm, as they waked back to the Bridge. She smiled sweetly. 

"Well Commander, sometimes being Captain dose have it's privileges." Chakotay just rolled his eyes. 

"You could have saved me at least one." She was laughing again, which was music to his ears. "You're impossible, Kathryn Janeway." 

"That's why you love me." 

"I would have loved a brownie even more." They were both laughing, when they entered the Bridge. 

****** 

"B'Elanna, what do you think?" 

"I don't know Captain. I think we've done all we can with our limited resources to fix it. My best advice is, to try it and see." 

"Not too reassuring Lieutenant." 

"No more than waiting around to be attacked again." 

"Just promise, this wont blow up my ship if we try it." Before B'Elanna could answer. 

"Captain to the Bridge." Janeway ran for the door. 

"I guess we'll find out. Prepare to go to slipstream." She was out the door, before B'Elanna could make a comment.   
  


"Report!" 

"Captain, we're detecting ships. One second they're on our sensors, the next they're gone." Harry spoke. 

"Our ghost ships?" 

"I believe so Captain." Tuvok answered. Janeway looked at her friend. She knew he was thinking the same thing. She tapped her com-badge. 

"B'Elanna, Now!" The phaser blast from the ghost ships, missed Voyager by centimeters._ ******_

"Chakotay!" B'Elanna charged onto the Bridge. "Where's the Captain?" 

"B'Elanna, calm down, she's in holo-deck two. What's going on?" 

"What the hell is she doing on the holo-deck, in the middle of the day?" Chakotay looked towards Tom's empty chair. 

"Paying off a bet she lost." 

"Tom! He just never gives up, dose he?" 

"Don't ask me, he's your husband." B'Elanna smiled. 

"He never gives up." She turned to leave. "I better go rescue the Captain." 

"B'Elanna, what's going on?" Chakotay called out. 

"Just trying to avoid blowing up Janeway's ship." 

"Then I suggest, you get on it Lieutenant." B'Elanna was already in the turbo-lift. 

"You two, are starting to even sound alike." The doors closed, as Chakotay smiled to himself.   
  


"Captain! You can't do it that way. You're going to blow up the engine." They were in Tom's simulation of an auto mechanics garage. Janeway was half inside the engine of a twentieth century 1969 Chevelle SS. She was dressed in dirty gray coveralls, with grease smudges on her face and hands. Neither of them heard B'Elanna come in. She put her hand over her mouth, trying desperately not to bust out laughing. 

"Look Tom. I'm a Star Ship Captain. I think I can fix a twentieth century piece of junk." 

"Junk! This is not junk Captain, at least not yet. If you don't do it my way, you're going to blow the damn engine up." 

"I say you're wrong Lieutenant. All I have to do is . . . " _BOOM!_ The engine blew, and the simulation ended. They were standing in the empty holo-deck. B'Elanna burst out laughing, as Tom and Janeway turned in surprise. "B'Elanna, you're husband is a royal pain in the . . . " She clamped her mouth shut, just before she said something again, that's very un-captain like. B'Elanna was still laughing. 

"You two are quite a pair." Janeway and Tom looked at each other, and started laughing too. 

"Captain, just admit you were wrong, and your debt is paid." 

"Never! Mr. Paris. You probably had the whole thing rigged to blow up." Before he could protest, B'Elanna cut in. 

"Speaking of blowing things up." Janeway looked at her chief engineer with a scowl. "If we don't shut down the slipstream, Voyager will suffer the same fate as your poor Chevelle." They were all serious now. 

"Is it really that bad?" 

"I'm afraid so Captain. We have got to find some way to control the over heating, and I can't do that while we're still in the slipstream." Janeway looked at both Tom and B'Elanna. 

"Well, I guess I've blown up enough things for one day. I'll be on the Bridge, inform me when you're ready." She walked toward the door. 

"Captain!" B'Elanna called to her. "You might want to stop and clean up first." Tom was laughing again. 

_"Tom, you're a dead man."_ Janeway muttered, as she left the holo-deck. B'Elanna put her arms around Tom's neck, and gave him a quick kiss. 

"You always know how to make me laugh, but you might want to stay away from Janeway for a while." He put his arm around her, as they left the holo-deck. 

"Na, Chakotay isn't the only one who gets to have fun teasing her." 

"Ok Tom, but when your butt's in the brig again, don't expect me to come and visit." ****** 

"It's nice to have everyone here for a change." Janeway greeted her senior staff. "This has been on hell of a year so far." 

"I think we can all agree with that Captain." Tom spoke up. "I'll be glad when we fix the slipstream, so we can get out of the Delta Quadrant for good." 

"I can't argue that, which brings us to our most important matter." 

"The slipstream." Janeway and B'Elanna said together. 

"I wish I had better news Captain. The thermal injectors are just shot. We have to replace them, or at least find some way to fix it. The interface keeps destabilizing. We could really us a friendly space station, with everything we need." She paused. "Or at least a lousy planet we could scavenge from." 

"So far, noting that luxurious. A couple of class K nebulas, and an asteroid belt, that damn near wiped out our shields." Tom remarked. 

"I can only do so much Captain. We've drawn power from everywhere possible. I still can't get the transporters back online." 

"We're just going to have to try harder, and look further B'Elanna. This isn't the worst problem we've faced." 

"That's for sure." Janeway looked at all of them, and smiled. She stood up, and walked around to the replicator. 

"Coffee, black." Taking her cup, she sat back down. "I know how all of you feel, but we'll come up with something. I have faith in each and everyone of you." She paused to take a drink of her coffee. "I'm more than ready to leave the Delta Quadrant myself. I'd almost be willing to give up my coffee, if it would save on power." She smiled at her officers. 

"Really!" B'Elanna asked. 

"No. I said almost." They all got a laugh out of that one. 

"Captain, I have a request." Janeway looked at Neelix. 

"If this is another bribe Neelix, it wont work. I am not giving up my coffee." She gave him a half smile. "Not even for more brownies." 

"Not a bribe this time Captain." He smiled back. "Just a request." 

"Let's hear it." 

"I think we should have a party." They all looked at Neelix. No one looked happy about the idea. 

"Neelix, I don't think any of the crew is up for a celebration. It's hard enough just to get through each day." 

"I agree with the Captain. No one is up for a party Neelix." 

"But Commander, that's why we need to do this. If we're going to help each other out, we need to spend time together. It's the perfect way to get everyone together as a group. We need to be able to share our memories, and feelings. I'm not talking about a wild party. Just a quiet get together with all our family." Everyone looked at Janeway for her answer. Her smile just got bigger. 

"Neelix, your powers of persuasion are better than any diplomatic ambassador I have ever seen. You could bribe the Ferangi out of their gold pressed latinum." 

"I might." Everyone but Tuvok was laughing, and even he seemed a bit amused. 

"Ok Neelix, you can plan a simple party. Just make sure we hold it in the holo-deck instead of the mess hall." 

"Aye Captain, and don't worry, it will be good for everyone." 

"Ok, let's make finding a planet our top priority. There has to be something around here." 

"Captain, I have a suggestion." 

"What is it Harry?" 

"Why don't we take the Flyer out ahead? We could cover a lot more of the area that way, we'd have a better chance of finding a planet, or something that would help." 

"It's a good suggestion Harry." Janeway looked directly at Tuvok. He nodded slightly. "But, at this point, it's to big of a risk. We can't even defend ourselves from our attackers on Voyager. The Flyer would have no chance. I'm not ready to risk anymore of my crew. It may come down to taking the Flyer out, but not yet." Harry just nodded. They all knew how she felt. 

"Is there anything else?" No one had anything to add. "Dismissed." ****** 

Part three   
  


Neelix had chosen his Hawaii setting. They didn't have all the holo-caricatures, because the holo-decks were not working up to parr either, but the atmosphere was relaxing. The crew was taking tuns to be at the party. They were keeping a close eye out for any ships, and a planet. Chakotay had been making his way around the room, talking to everyone. He was always the life of the party. Everyone looked forward to hearing another one of his stories. They all knew he made most of them up, but that never stopped them from laughing anyway. He was in the middle of one of his best stories, when he noticed Janeway enter. 

"Well, sorry guys. Looks like it's my turn at the helm. Catch you later." He made his way over to Janeway. "How's everything?" 

"Fine Commander. It looks like Neelix's party is a big success." She gave him a big smile. "Not that you would have anything to do with that?" She reached up, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Chakotay put his hands on her shoulders, and pulled her toward him. Giving her a kiss back, on the lips. He was surprised when she didn't resist. They were standing in front of almost the entire crew, and not one person would have even thought to object. They were all happy for their command team. Janeway finally pulled away. "Chakotay, everyone is watching." He just smiled at her. 

"So." He pulled her close again, and whispered in her ear. "They're just jealous because I get to kiss the most beautiful Captain in the entire galaxy." She started laughing. 

"Just how many Captains have you kissed anyway?" 

"My secret." He kissed her again, then turned and headed for the door. 

"Chakotay!" 

"Sorry Captain, duty calls." He was gone. B'Elanna walked up to Janeway. 

"What's the matter Captain, your date ditch you again?" They both started laughing. 

"I guess I don't have what it takes anymore." 

"Oh, I think you have just what Chakotay wants. Come on, let's get something to drink. You can tell me all about your poor love life." 

"B'Elanna, you're as bad as Chakotay." 

"He taught me everything I know." They were laughing as they joined the rest of the crew. 

The party was a big success. Most everyone had an opportunity to attend. Samantha even came with Neelix, he never left her side. All of the crew were doing their best to help each other out. No one was left alone to grieve by themselves. They could always count an a friend to be there for them. The crew of Voyager would forever remain united. Not Starfleet, not Maquis, just one group of people, brought together by the experiences they have shared. Brought together by love, hope, courage and Captain Kathryn Janeway. 

****** 

_Captain's personal log. Star date_ _54315.5 *Our last slipstream attempt lasted for almost two weeks. We had to drop out again because of the over heating to the thermal injectors. We have been looking for a planet for three weeks, nothing so far. We've had a fairly quiet few weeks. Our ghost ships seem to have gone for good. I sure as hell hope so. We're not up for anymore of their attacking. We need to get Voyager back in shape, without their help. The crew is pulling together as always. We are learning to deal with the loss of our friends. Time has a way of helping to heal the wounds. I know it will take a long time, but we're strong, we can do it together. Neelix even managed to talk me into having a party. He is quite the moral officer, he's one of the Delta Quadrants bright spots. I'm very glad we have him on our side. Things are looking up for now, but I'm still having dreams about Kes and Voyager. I hate it when I cannot find a logical explanation for things. I know Tuvok would agree with me, although he is having some strange feelings himself. Maybe we're both just getting to old for this. I'm always expecting something bad to happen. I hope I'm wrong this time. It just feels like Kes is trying to worn me about something. I just don't understand what, and the dreams are so real. How could she be talking to me? And why? I hope I'll figure it out soon. I'm trying hard to keep a positive outlook. The crew is depending on me, and I wont let them down.*_ ****** 

"Commander, may I join you?" 

"Sure Seven, pull up a chair." Chakotay pushed a bunch of PADDS over, to make room at the table. 

"Commander, it seems you and the Captain have the same problem. Her desk is a cluttered with PADDS, as this table." Chakotay was smiling. 

"She didn't throw one at you, did she?" 

"Not directly. When I walked into the ready room, to hand her a letter from the datastream, she was throwing them across the room." 

"Did she say anything?" He was laughing already. 

"Yes. I believe her exact words were, I'm going to kill the son of a . . . " 

"Seven! That's alright, I've heard the rest of that line before." He just kept laughing . Seven watched at him, not understanding what was so funny. "Seven, let's just keep this to ourselves. We wouldn't want the whole crew to hear such language." 

"As you wish Commander." 

"How did the datastream do anyway?" 

"We downloaded 49 letters, and part of another holo-image from Lieutenant Barclay." 

"I hope he gave us more information than last time." 

"I don't believe so. There was very little of the message that got through." She paused. "He seems a bit, strange." Chakotay was just smiling. _He'd fit right in on Voyager._ He thought to himself. "Commander, I've noticed you haven't received a letter in the last few datastreams. Don't you have any family in the Alpha Quadrant?" 

"I have a few family and friends, but most of my family, is right here on Voyager." 

"I understand Commander." She looked away from his gaze. He could tell she had something on her mind. 

"Seven, is something wrong?" She looked directly at him and stated bluntly. 

"I want to have a romantic relationship." Chakotay damn near fell off his chair. That was the last thing he expected her to say. "Not with you Commander. You're already involved with the Captain." He finally recovered enough to choke out the words. 

"I am?" Seven looked confused. 

"Commander, don't you love her?" He didn't answer for minute, trying to get his thoughts together. _Might as well tell_ _her the truth_. 

"Yes Seven. I love her very much, but it's more complected with us. Sometimes love isn't enough. The circumstances that life puts us in, can change people" She still looked confused. "Seven, maybe I'm not the right person you should be talking to. I'm sure the Captain, or the Doctor would be . . . " He stopped at the look on her face. Chakotay smiled. _The Doctor?_ He thought. "Seven, I can give you my best advice, but you might want to talk to someone else about romance. I'm not the best person for that subject." She just nodded her head. "Take your time. Make sure it's what both of you want. Be open, and talk about your feelings. And most important, don't be afraid to take the chance, you may not get another one." 

"I will give it some thought Commander. Thank you." 

"Janeway to Chakotay." __

_"Saved by the bell."_ He whispered. "Yes Captain." 

"Would you come to the Bridge? It's time for a little scavenger hunt." He smiled. 

"On my way." He got up to leave. "See you latter Seven. I hope I helped a little." 

"I will consider your advise." Chakotay headed for the door. "Commander, about your best advise?" He turned back to face her. "You should follow it." He just looked at her a minute. 

"Good idea Seven. I think I'll do that." 

"Harry, what did you find?" Chakotay walked up to him at his consol. 

"It's a class M planet. No swamps." Harry smiled. "No humanoid life signs. That's about all I have. With the sensors fluctuating from the power drain, it's hard to get anymore information." 

"Any sign of our ghost ships?" 

"No Sir. It's been quiet for a while now, maybe they're gone for good." 

"I hope so Harry. Well, it looks like it's hunting time." He headed for the ready room.   
  


"Kathryn, I think it's our best shot so far. We really need to find supplies." 

"I know Chakotay. It just worries me, sending you in the Flyer." 

"Well, we can't trust the transporters, so what choice do we have?" 

"We don't really, just promise me you'll be carful, and don't blow up my Flyer." She smiled. 

"I thought it was Tom's Flyer?" 

"I just let him think it is." She put her arms around his neck, and gave him a big hug, holding on tightly. 

"Kathryn, I thought we talked about this?" 

"What?" 

"That you can't be part of my Starfleet uniform." She let go, and stepped back. 

"Sorry Commander. It must have slipped my mind." She put her arms behind her back. "It wont happen again." 

"See that it doesn't Captain." They both started to laugh. 

"Come on Commander. I'll walk you part way." She slid her arms around him again, giving him a sly look. "Since you're taking my chief engineer, I have to go help in engineering." He was laughing again. There was nothing he could do, but hug her back. 

"You love it, and you know it." They headed for the door. "After you Captain." 

"Thank you Sir." Tuvok, you have the Bridge. I'll be in engineering. Harry, keep a close eye out for our ghost ships." 

"Aye Captain."   
  


"Chakotay, what are you grinning about?" They were in the turbo-lift. 

"Just some advise I gave Seven." 

"Care to fill me in?" He smiled at her. 

"Computer, halt lift." He turned to face her, putting both his arms around her. "She told me to take my own advise." Her heart skipped a beat, as he pressed his lips to hers. When the kiss ended, he just kept smiling at her. "Computer, resume lift." 

"Chakotay!" 

"Yes?" 

"Please tell me you didn't advise Seven on how to kiss the Captain in the turbo-lift?" 

"Can't tell you, it's confidential." The lift stopped, and Chakotay stepped out. 

"Chakotay!" He was already headed for the cargo bay. He waved goodbye, as the lift doors closed again. _"Damn! He can be frustrating."_ Janeway mumbled to herself. Although, she had a smile on her face, as she ordered the lift to engineering. ****** "Lieutenant Jensen, would you hand me that interface module?" 

"Here you go Captain." She was working on a main consol in engineering. 

"Almost got it. Ok Lieutenant, lets try it. Reroute main power." The lights flickered on. 

"Good job Captain. Even Lieutenant Torres would be proud." Janeway stood up, and started to wipe some of the dirt off her hands. 

"She better be, or I'll just have to promote you to my chief engineer." 

"No thanks Captain. I'd still have to work with her, and I'd rather face a dozen Borg, than to have B'Elanna Torres mad at me." Janeway was laughing. 

"You might be right Teresa, for your own safety, I'll un-promote you." 

"Thanks Captain. That was the fastest promotion, demotion in the history of the Federation." They were both laughing. 

"Paris to Janeway." 

"Janeway here. What is it Tom?" 

"I thought you'd like to know, the Flyer is on it's way back. B'Elanna said they found a lot of things we could use. There coming back to get more equipment." 

"Understood. I'll be there in a few minutes. I'm working my magic in engineering." She smiled again at Lieutenant Jensen. Tom was laughing. 

"If you say so Captain. Paris out." 

"Well Lieutenant, let's go see if I can work some magic on this half repaired plasma inverter, before I have to be back on the Bridge." 

"Aye Captain." Just as they were about to get back to work. 

"Captain!" Came Tom's frantic voice over the com. "The Flyer is being attacked." She ran for the door. 

"Tuvok! Fire on those ships. I'm on my way." She was already half way to the Bridge.   
  


Janeway ran onto the Bridge. "Report!" 

"They came out of nowhere." Harry answered. 

"Chakotay!" 

"Can't fight them off." They all heard, and saw the phaser blast hit the Flyer. 

"Tuvok, fire everything we've got Keep those ships off them." 

"Doing my best Captain. Our targeting scanners are offline." 

"Harry, can we get transporters working?" 

"I'm trying, but I've got one shot to get them all." More phaser fire. It rocked Voyager as well. 

"Chakotay!" 

"Kathryn! I can't fight them off . . . " static. 

"Harry! Now!" There was an explosion that rocked Voyager violently. They all stared in shock, as the Delta Flyer went up in a ball of flames. Janeway looked back at Harry, with a look of dread in her eyes. 

"I got them Captain." 

_"Thank you Harry."_ She whispered with a sigh. She looked to Tuvok. 

"The attackers are gone Captain." 

"Who the hell are they?" 

"I believe Captain, it's species 8472." 

"What?" Everyone on the Bridge asked at the same time. 

"I have no logical reason, it's more of a gut feeling Captain." 

"A gut feeling Tuvok?" Harry asked. 

"Tuvok, go to Red Alert. I trust your gut feeling as well as logic." Janeway walked over and stood behind Tom, she put her hand on his shoulder. "Tom?" 

"My Flyer!" Was all he could manage to say. He was just staring at the debris floating around Voyager. 

"Chakotay dose like to destroy my shuttles." Janeway spoke softly. There were a few chuckles, but Tom just stared at the destruction. 

"Doctor to Janeway. You'd better come down here." 

"What the hell else can go wrong?" She yelled, as she ran for the turbo-lift. ****** 

Janeway ran into sickbay. "What is it Doctor?" She stopped dead in her tracks, when she saw Chakotay on the bio-bed. "Chakotay!" She looked at the Doctor. "What happened?" 

"The consol he was at exploded. He was thrown across the Flyer." B'Elanna answered. The Doctor was scanning Chakotay. 

"Captain, he has a saver head injury, multiple contusions, a broken arm, second and third degree burns over his face and chest." Janeway looked at the Doctor with tears in her eyes. He answered her unspoken question. "I don't know Captain. I can repair his burns and lacerations, but he's in a comma. I just don't know." Janeway took Chakotay's hand in hers and whispered. 

_"Please Chakotay. I can't take anymore. Please! I need you." _

"Captain." The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder. "I have to start the sugary. I'll let you know the minute I'm finished. I promise I'll do everything I can for him." 

"Doctor, I want to stay." B'Elanna came up to her and put her arm around her. 

"Captain, let the Doctor work on him. It wont do either of them any good if you're in the way. Come on Kathryn, there's nothing you can do right now." Janeway looked up at her friend with a look of pure desperation on her face. B'Elanna's heart was breaking to see her in such pain. "Please Kathryn, come with me." She helped Janeway to her feet, and led her to the door. Janeway looked back one more time. 

"I promise Captain, I'll do everything I can." The doors closed. ****** 

"Tuvok, In my ready room." Janeway ordered when she entered the Bridge. Harry just looked at Seven, who had come in right behind her. 

"What's happened?" 

"Commander Chakotay was seriously injured, before he was beamed back." 

"Oh No!" He looked horrified. 

"Lieutenant?" 

"Seven, it's my fault." 

"How could it be your fault? You were not firing at us, were you?" 

"Of course not." 

"Then, I fail to see your logic in blaming yourself." 

"Seven, if I could have beamed all of you out a second or two sooner, Commander Chakotay wouldn't have been injured." 

"Was there something you could have done different Lieutenant?" 

"I don't know." He looked down at his consol. 

"Then, I see no point in this discussion. You are not to blame." She turned and walked off the Bridge. 

_"Thanks Seven. You sure know how to cheer a guy up." _He remarked to himself.   
  


"Tuvok, I need help." Janeway looked at him with a pleading expression. "I'm losing Voyager. I'm losing the people I love, and I can't do a damn thing to stop it." She closed her eyes, and sat back against the couch. He said nothing, knowing she would continue when she was ready. "Tuvok, who are they? Why are they doing this?" 

"I'm not sure if it's 8472. I have sensed something familiar, something good, and yet there's something wrong. I don't have a clear understanding of the situation." 

"Kes!" His eyebrows actually rose up in question. "Kes, she's been in my dreams. When Naomi died, she was trying to tell me something. I thought at the time, she was just telling me about Naomi, but I've had several more dreams. I don't understand them. They're distorted, and they don't make much sense. I do get a feeling of doom, that something will happen. She must be trying to warn me about the attacks." 

"Captain, maybe Kes is right, but that is no more logical than my gut feeling." She looked at him, with a half smile. 

"You're right, not logical, but I'll take it. What is your gut telling you?" 

"There is no evidence to prove one way or the other. We have only glimpsed the attacking ships. They don't resemble the ones we've seen 8472 use. They come out of nowhere, but then leave just as quickly. Our sensors haven't detected them until it's too late. Like I said, I have no proof, and I can't even tell you why I think it's 8472." 

"But Tuvok, whoever it is, why haven't they just finished us off? Why keep hen pecking us to death? Just destroy us, and get it over with. What's the point in all this?" 

"I don't think there is a point. We've met many species in the Delta Quadrant, who for one reason or another, usually no reason, want to destroy us. I believe whoever is doing this, likes the game." 

"Well, this is one game that I'm damn tired of playing. If we don't find a way to stop them, this could be the last game any of us play." She stood and turned to the view port, as the tears filled her eyes. Tuvok answered her question, before she even had to ask. 

"Commander Chakotay will be alright?" She turned to look at her friend. 

"Is that a gut feeling?" 

"Not entirely. The Commander is a fighter. He has been through worse, and has come back. His spirit is strong. He will not abandon you, or Voyager." Janeway was fighting the tears, but a few escaped anyway. She took Tuvok's hand. 

"Thank you old friend." He just nodded, and kept his hand in hers. He knew she needed the support. 

"Captain, I think we better stay at Red Alert. I've got everyone working overtime on the sensors and security. We must find a way to avoid another attack." 

"I agree Tuvok. If we don't, the game will be over, and Voyager will be the looser." ****** 

Tom walked into the mess hall. He saw B'Elanna over at a corner table. Neelix came up to him. "Tom, can I get you something to eat?" 

"What do you have?" 

"It might be better if you didn't ask. Supplies are very low." 

"Well, beggars can't be choosers, I'll take it." He handed Tom a plate of . . . don't ask. 

"I hope you can cheer her up Tom. She doesn't look to happy." 

"None of us are Neelix. Thanks for the," He looked down at the plate. "Whatever!" He took his plate and went to sit by B'Elanna. 

"Tom, I didn't see you come in." 

"You looked pretty faraway." 

"I'm sorry Tom." She put her hand over his. "I'm really glad you're here." 

"I'll always be here for you Lanna." 

"You can't say that, no one can. Things can happen in the blink of an eye. Then you could be gone, forever!" He put his arms around her, and just held her for a minute. 

"I know you're upset about Chakotay, we all are." He lifted her chin to look her in the eyes. "He's strong Lanna. He's a fighter, and I know he'll make it. He wont leave the Captain." 

"Tom, you can't be sure he'll make it." 

"Yes I can, because if I were in his position, I'd fight all the demons in hell to get back to you. I'd never give up, and neither will Chakotay. He loves Kathryn, as much as I love you. B'Elanna, you don't give up on that, no matter what, you never give up." 

"Tom." She had tears in her eyes. "I love you." Then she kissed him passionately, until she started laughing. 

"What's so funny?" 

"Look!" She pointed to his dinner. "It's moving." 

"What the hell is that?" 

"I don't know, but I don't think it wants to be eaten." She was laughing again. "I believe Neelix has finally gotten the best of you Tom Paris." 

"It's not funny. That crazy Talaxian, is a dead man." 

"Oh, come on Tom. I think I've got enough replicator rations to fix you something a bit more . . . dead!" 

"I knew there was a reason why I loved you. Let's go." Neelix just watched them leave, with a smile on his face. 

_"Moral officer strikes again."_ He whispered to himself. 

****** 

"Computer, what is the time?" _The time is 0200 hours and 17 minutes. _Samantha Wildman looked over at Neelix. "Do you think it's too late?" 

"Computer, Is Captain Janeway in her quarters?" _Negative. Captain Janeway is in sickbay._

"I guess that answers my question. Thanks Neelix, I'll go talk to her." 

"I hope you can help her Sam. I'm worried about her." Sam kissed his whiskered cheek. 

"We all are Neelix. I'll do my best." She left the mess hall, determined to help her friend.   
  


"Doctor?" The Doctor looked up in surprise. 

"Sam! What's wrong?" 

"Nothing, I'm doing ok." She looked over at Janeway, who was asleep in the chair next to Chakotay's bio-bed. She was still holding his hand. 

"I've tried to get her to leave, but you know the Captain." 

"I know, she want listen to anyone. How long has she been here?" 

"About 20 out of 24 hours a day, since the accident." 

"Well, enough of this Doctor. She's going to her quarters to get some real sleep." 

"I'll believe that when I see it." 

"Watch." Samantha walked over to Janeway, and put her hand gently on her shoulder, waking her up. 

"Sam! Is something wrong?" 

"Yes Captain. I'm worried about you, we're all concerned." Janeway stood up and let go of Chakotay's hand. 

"Sam, there's no need to worry, I'm fine." 

"Captain, you are notfine. You wont eat, you wont get any sleep. You look awful." 

"Sam, that's enough." 

"No Captain. You listen to me. No one knows more than I do what it's like to hide your grief. When deep down, you're dying inside." 

"Sam, I'm sorry. I just . . . " 

"If you're truly sorry Captain, then I need you to help me." 

"Samantha, I'll do anything." 

"Good." Sam took Janeway's hand in hers, and headed for the door. 

"Sam, wait! I can't leave Chakotay." She tried to pull her hand away. Sam just held tighter. 

"Captain, you said you'd help me." Janeway stopped trying to pull away. 

"Ok, what can I do?" 

"You're going to come with me. We are going to your quarters, and you're going to climb into bed, and get some much needed sleep." 

"Sam, I have to stay here, besides how is that going to help you?" 

"It will help me to stop worrying about you. I need this time to grieve for Naomi, and I can't do that if I have to spend my time worrying about you." 

"Then don't worry about me." 

"It doesn't work that way Captain. You can't order me not to worry." Sam let go of Janeway's hand, and turned to face her directly. "As I see it, you have two choices. One, you can come with me, and get some sleep. Two, you can stay here, and I'll keep worrying about you, then I can't grieve for Naomi like I should be doing." She locked eyes with Janeway. "Which is it going to be Captain?" Janeway just stared back at Sam, knowing full well which choice she had to make. 

"I'm coming." She didn't look back, as she headed for the door. Samantha just winked at the Doctor, as she followed her friend out. 

_"I Believe, I just witnessed a miracle."_ He muttered to himself. "Computer, deactivate EMH."   
  


By the time they reached her quarters, Janeway was half asleep on her feet. Neither of them said another word from the time they left sickbay. Sam helped her dress for bed, and tucked her in. Janeway was asleep before her head hit the pillow. _"Sleep well Kathryn."_ Samantha whispered, as she left the room. She tapped her com-badge. "Ensign Wildman to Commander Tuvok." 

"Tuvok here." 

"Mission accomplished. Captain Janeway is fast asleep in her quarters." 

"Well done Ensign. I'll make sure she isn't disturbed for at least 12 hours. Tuvok out." Sam left the Captain's quarters, with a smile on her face. ****** 

"Doctor, to Captain Janeway." 

"Doctor, what is it?" 

"I have someone here, who wants to see you." Janeway, was out of her chair, and in the turbo-lift, before the Doctor even finished his statement. Harry just smiled. "Captain, did you hear me? Hello, Captain Janeway?" Harry was laughing now. 

"Doc. This is Lieutenant Kim. Captain Janeway is probably halfway to sickbay already. If I were you, I'd make sure I was not standing by the doors." 

"Thanks for the warning Lieutenant." Harry just stood at his station, looking around the Bridge. He was the senior Bridge officer on duty now. 

_"I guess I have the Bridge"_ He muttered to himself. 

"Janeway to Lieutenant Kim. You have the Bridge Harry." He just laughed, as he took his place in the Captain's chair.   
  


Harry was right. Janeway flew through the doors to sickbay. She didn't stop until she was at Chakotay's side, holding his hand. His eyes were closed, and he wasn't moving. The Doctor was scanning him with his tricorder. Janeway looked at the Doctor expectantly. He never met her eyes as he spoke. "I'm glad I listened to Lieutenant Kim's advice." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Hi Kathryn." She looked down in surprise, to see Chakotay looking at her, with a Cheshire Cat's grin on his face. She smiled back at him, despite the frustration she was feeling. 

"Chakotay! You have scared the hell out of me." A single tear escaped her eyes. He reached up and put a hand on her cheek, wiping the tear away. 

"Kathryn, I'm sorry I worried you, but I'm ok now. Everything is going to be fine." 

"That's what you think, buster." He's smile was gone. 

"The Flyer?" She just nodded her head. "Are you going to throw me in the brig?" She leaned down, and pressed her lips to his, in a soft kiss, then whispered in his ear. 

_"Not good enough. You get to spend the next two days in sickbay with the Doctor." _Before he could protest, she kissed him again, long and passionately this time. He totally forgot what he was going to say. When she finely stepped back, she looked him in the eyes with her, I'm the Captain expression. "That's an order Commander." 

All he could manage was a. "Yes Ma-am." She turned, and headed for the door. 

"And no more shuttles for you." She called back, and walked out of sickbay. Chakotay and the Doctor looked at each other, and sighed. 

"Well Doc. It looks like you have a room mate for the next two days." 

"Lucky me." 

****** 

_Captain Janeway! Captain Janeway! "Kes! Where are you?" I'm here Captain. I want to help. "Kes, I don't understand." Voyager! Help 8472 Captain Janeway! "What's happening? Kes No! Not Voyager!"_

"Red Alert! All hands to battle stations. Captain Janeway to the Bridge." Just as Tuvok made the announcement, Voyager was hit with a violent blast. Janeway was thrown from her bed as the blast hit. 

_"Kes!"_ She was disoriented, trying to get her bearings, when Voyager was rocked again. 

"Captain to the Bridge." She heard Tuvok through all the noise this time. 

"Tuvok! Is it 8472?" 

"Unknown." Another blast. Janeway was knocked to the floor again. 

"Tuvok! Fire on those ships." 

"We're doing the best we can. Shields at 50%" 

"Damnit! I'm not going to let them destroy us." She was trying to make her way to the Bridge." Another hard blast hit the ship. "B'Elanna! Engage the slipstream." 

"Captain, I don't know if it will hold." Janeway was thrown to the floor again, as Voyager rocked violently. 

"B'Elanna, I'm not going to let 8472 destroy us. I'd rather take our chances with the slipstream. Engage Now!" The next phaser blast missed Voyager, as she jumped into slipstream. 

****** 

_Captain's personal log_. Star date _54463.8 *This time the slipstream has lasted two weeks. I hope we can hold on longer, but I fear it's not going to make it. B'Elanna is doing everything she can, we all are. We were violently attacked again. This has become a matter of survival of the fittest. I just hope it's not Voyager who pays the price. This game of cat and mouse our ghost ships are playing has got to stop. We may_ _know who_ _is doing this now, but there is no logical reason. Tuvok seems to think it's species 8472. I've also had more dreams, and I have the same sense that they are involved. I wish I could understand Kes. I wish I could understand these dreams. If I knew what I was supposed to watch for, or do, maybe we could get out of this mess. Just when we think we'll be ok, another attack hits. The Delta Flyer was destroyed, and Chakotay was seriously injured. He was in a comma for over a week. Going on without him, would have been more than I could have taken. I know that as the Captain of this ship I would have to, but my heart would have been lost forever. I depend on him so much. He's part of me, the better part I might add. I love him more everyday, if that's possible. I never thought I'd feel this way about anyone. Words just don't describe how much he means to me. I wish we had more time to just be happy. We're always fighting just to stay alive in this damn quadrant. We haven't had much time to explore our relationship. I know that's my fault for not admitting how I felt_ _sooner. I just hope I get a chance to make up for it. If the slipstream holds out, we should be home in a few months, at most. If not, then we'll find another way home, and I'll just have to make the time on Voyager, to build the most important relationship of my life. Whatever happens, we'll be together as a family, all of us. Voyager is a family, and nothing can change that, not even species 8472._* ****** 

"Torres to Janeway?" 

"Janeway here." 

"Captain, I need to see you in engineering when you have a minute." 

"Lieutenant, I don't like the sound of this." 

"I'm sorry Captain. I don't have good news." Janeway sighed. 

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Janeway out." She looked over at Neelix. "I'm afraid this is going to be another, I'm a grumpy Captain morning." 

"Captain, even I'm feeling a bit grumpy this morning,." 

"Neelix, you're supposed to be cheering me up." 

"Sorry Captain, but we're so low on supplies, that I'm running out of ideas. The crew has been complaining . . . more than usual." 

"I'm sorry we've been so hard on you Neelix. I know you're doing your best." She stood up, and put a hand on his shoulder. "At least, we still have coffee." Picking up her cup, she turned to leave the mess hall. 

"That we do Captain, that we do." 

"See you later Neelix."   
  


Janeway entered engineering, still drinking her coffee. The place was a mess. There was crewmen and equipment strung all over. She spotted B'Elanna in her office. "Ok, let's have it." B'Elanna stood up. 

"You're not going to like it." 

"That much I gathered." 

"We have to shut down the slipstream." 

"For how long?" 

"Forever! Captain." Janeway sat down on B'Elanna's desk. "I'm sorry. I have tried everything to keep this going. It's just not going to hold. We've suffered too much damage. I can't make the proper repairs without supplies. Everything is running to hot. The warp core, environmental, we're blowing circuits and conduits all over the place." B'Elanna paused and looked out at her engineering crew. "We have all worked our butt's off. There's nothing more I can do." She looked back to Janeway. "If we don't shut down the slipstream, we wont need help from 8472 to destroy Voyager, we can do it ourselves." 

"I know you've done your best, I couldn't have asked for a better engineer, or friend. I trust your judgement, If you say we have to shut down the slipstream, than that's what we'll do." They just looked at each other. Janeway managed a smile. "We cane damn close this time B'Elanna." 

"Yes we did Captain." 

"I'll inform the crew. How much time do you need?" 

"Give me about 15 minutes." 

"Ok, let me know when you're ready. I'll be on the Bridge." 

"Captain, you better tell them to hang on. It's going to be bumpy." Janeway started to laugh. "What's so funny?" 

"Lately, the norm around here is bumpy. I've been thrown around this ship more in the last six months, than in the past six years." She looked back at B'Elanna. "We're getting to old for this." 

"Hey! Speak for yourself, I'm not old." Janeway was still laughing when she left engineering.   
  


"Torres to Bridge? We're ready Captain." 

"This is the Captain to all hands, hang on, we're dropping out of slipstream. B'Elanna, let's do it." Voyager shuttered, and bounced as she came out of the slipstream. _"That wasn't too bad, maybe I'm not so old after all."_ Janeway muttered to herself. "Harry, keep sensors at max. I don't want any surprise attacks. Tuvok, I want to know the minute you detect anything, even if it's just a feeling." She smiled at him. 

"Understood." She took her seat on the Bridge, and tapped her com-badge. 

"Janeway to Seven." 

"Yes Captain." 

"How long until you have our exact coordinates? And can you give me on approximate amount of time left, until we reach the Alpha Quadrant?" 

"I'm working on it, but Astrometrics has suffered a lot of damage. It will take me about an hour." 

"Let me know as soon as you've got it. Janeway out." She looked over at Chakotay. "Well, our slipstream is destroyed. We'll be lucky to get the warp core back on line." 

"We'll make it Kathryn. We've come so far, we just have to find another way." She just sighed, and left for her ready room. 

"You have the Bridge Commander." 

****** 

"Come in." Chakotay and Seven walked into the ready room. "Let's have it." 

"It will take approximately 6.59 years, at an average speed of warp six to reach the Alpha Quadrant." Janeway sighed. 

"All we needed was another month and a half, and we would have been home." 

"Kathryn, we've been out here for almost seven years, and we've made it over 65.000 light years. What's left is just a drop in the bucket. It will take a bit longer then a month, but we've come to far to give up now. We can do it." 

"I'll never give up Chakotay, remember I'm the bullheaded one around here." Seven looked at the Captain and Commander with a puzzled expression. 

"Bullheaded? I'm not familiar with that terminology." 

"It means Seven. That I'm stubborn, determined, set in my ways, always have to be right, never listen to anybody. Shall I go on?" 

"Not necessary Captain." Seven turned to face Chakotay. "Commander, I'm positive we'll reach the Alpha Quadrant. Captain Janeway is the most bullheaded person I have ever come in contact with." Chakotay burst out laughing. 

"I agree Seven." Janeway just glared at both of them. 

"Thanks a lot Seven." 

"You're welcome Captain." She turned and walk out of the room. Chakotay was still laughing. 

"Well, you were no help Commander." 

"I'm just doing my job Captain." 

"Really? What job would that be exactly?" 

"The one that makes you smile." He kissed her on the cheek, and walked out the door. 

_He's right_. She thought. _I am smiling._

****** 

Voyager had been out of the slipstream for two weeks now. No sign of 8472. They hadn't found a planet they could replenish their supplies. All ship repairs were hampered by the lack of supplies. Warp core, transporters, most major systems were offline. They had phasers, shields at 60%, all life support was working, and replicators were working at a minimal. No contact with the Alpha Quadrant. The datastream was destroyed. Everyone on the ship was trying to make the best out of the situation, but they were all disappointed about the slipstream. They all just wanted to go home. 

"Captain." Harry called out from his station. "I think we may be in luck." 

"What do you mean Harry?" 

"There's a M class planet, about one light year from here. It appears to be uninhabited. It looks like there are some plant and mineral readings, but I can't get more specific with the sensors not working right." 

"Well, it's the best news we've had so far. Lets check it out." She tapped her com-badge. "B'Elanna, can we get full impulse power?" 

"Yes Captain, but I can't tell you for how long." 

"See what you can do. I'll be down shortly to give you a hand. Janeway out. Tom, set a course for the planet, maximum impulse." 

"Yes Ma-am." 

"Chakotay, you have the Bridge. I'll be in engineering." She got up to leave. 

"Wait Captain." She turned back at the sound of his voice. "You've been spending more time in engineering helping B'Elanna, than you do on the Bridge. Why don't you stay here?" He smiled. "I'll go help." 

"No way Commander. I can't stand to just sit here and do nothing, it makes me feel useless. Besides I'm much better in engineering than you are. You don't have the magical touch." 

"Oh! I see. So I get to sit here and feel useless while you go play magician?" 

"You got it Commander." She winked at him. "You know where I'll be."As she entered the turbo-lift. Tom couldn't hide the snicker. 

"Tom, just drive the damn ship." Chakotay grumbled. 

"Yes Sir." 

****** 

"B'Elanna." Janeway called out. "Will you shine your wrist beacon over here? I can't see what the hell I'm doing." 

"Is that better?" 

"No." B'Elanna was shining the light at Janeway instead. Just looking at her, with a big smile on her face. 

"What?" 

"If you don't mind my saying Captain, you look like hell." Janeway looked back at her chief engineer with a scowl. 

"You don't look so hot yourself Lieutenant." They both laughed. They were covered in dirt and sweat. They had removed their uniform jackets, and were working in their gray tank tops. 

"Captain, I really do appreciate all of your help. Most Captains are afraid to muck around in engineering." 

"I like to muck around. It's better than sitting on my butt on the Bridge, doing paper work." 

"How awful, the things they make you poor Captains do." Janeway just smiled at her. 

"Now, would your shine that light over here?" 

"Ok, you must be old, your eye sight is getting bad." 

"B'Elanna, you're as bad as Tom." B'Elanna was just laughing. 

"I know, he rubs off on me. I'm sorry Kathryn." 

"Yea right." They were both laughing now. 

"Chakotay to Janeway." Still laughing she answered. 

"What is it Commander?" 

"I was just wondering, if you could come back to the Bridge now?" 

"Why, are you board up there?" 

"Funny!" B'Elanna was still laughing. "No, but I thought you would like to know, we're approaching the planet's orbit." 

"Of course. I'll be there, as soon as I can get out of this jeffries-tube." Now he was laughing. 

"Need a hand?" 

"No thank you Commander. I think I can handle it." She smiled at B'Elanna. "I may be old, but I can still crawl around with the best of them." 

"I'm sure you can, maybe you can show me sometime. It would be kind of fun to be stuck in a jeffries-tube with you." He continued to laugh. "Chakotay out." B'Elanna was laughing harder than Chakotay. 

"Just what do you find so funny now Lieutenant?" 

"You two, you act like a couple of Starfleet cadets flirting." Janeway smiled. 

"Are we really that bad?" 

"Yes, and we all think it's great. It's about time you two were happy." She paused. "He's been in love with you for a long time Kathryn." 

"I know B'Elanna, and I love him too." She sat back against the panel she'd been working on. "I can't believe how bullheaded I've been, about admitting my feelings for him." 

"I can't argue with that one. You are the most bull . . . " Janeway held up her hand to interrupt her. 

"You don't have to remind me. Seven has already taken care of that." They both laughed. Then B'Elanna got serious. 

"Kathryn, what made you change your mind?" Janeway looked away. B'Elanna put her hand on her arm. "It's ok, you don't have to tell me." She didn't respond for a moment. Then looked up, with a sad expression. 

"The Borg Queen."B'Elanna's expression changed to anger. 

"I hated that Borg Bitch." She growled. 

"I know, so did I, but at the same time, I admired her." 

"What? Are you crazy?" 

"Some people think so. B'Elanna, there were times, when I would have done anything to stay with her. I would have sacrificed Voyager, the whole crew, even . . . " She looked away again. "You and Tuvok. I would have killed all of you, just for the peace and sense of belonging I felt. No more responsibilities. No more making life and death decisions. No more Delta Quadrant." 

"Kathryn, that was one of the hardest things any of us has had to do. Even I was tempted . . . a little." She looked in Janeway's eyes. "Was it Chakotay that stopped you?" 

"Yes. I kept thinking of the way he looked at me the day I left. He was pleading me with his eyes not to go, and I just turned around and left the Bridge. I knew how much I was hurting him, just like I always do." She looked at B'Elanna's expression. "B'Elanna, I couldn't do that to him again. I couldn't leave him, knowing I could never tell him how sorry I was for being so damn bullheaded. Never telling him how much I love him." 

"Well, thank the God's you came to your senses. I sure as hell didn't want to spend the rest of my life as a Borg." Janeway put her hand on B'Elanna's and gave it a squeeze. 

"I know B'Elanna, I'm so sorry I put you through that." 

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. Remember, I insisted on going with you." Janeway laughed. 

"You wont do that again, will you?" 

"Probably, I'm just as bullheaded as you are." They both were laughing again. 

"Come on, I better get up to the Bridge, before Chakotay sends a rescue team after me." 

****** 

"Commander." Harry called out. "I'm picking up a . . . " The ship was rocked violently, with an explosive jolt. The Red Alert klaxon started beeping. 

"Where the hell did that come from?" The ship was rocked again from another blast. 

"I don't know, but I'm picking up a dozen more ships approaching." 

"Captain to the Bridge . . . Chakotay to Janeway . . . Damnit!" 

"Commander, communications are down. I'm working on it." Harry called out. The ship was jolted even harder. Everyone on the Bridge was thrown around. 

"Tuvok, fire everything we have at them. Tom, evasive maneuvers." 

"I've lost all impulse power." 

"Commander, six more ships coming in." Harry was sounding a bit frantic. 

"Tuvok, can you tell if it's 8472?" 

"Unknown, I feel there presence here, but the ships are not like 8472's." Another jolting blast. "Commander, phasers offline. Shields down to 30%" 

"Harry, try hailing them." 

"No response Commander. Whoever they are, they shoot first and ask questions later." 

"Chakotay to Janeway! . . . Where is she? She should have been on the Bridge." Another hard blast hit the ship. 

"Main power offline. More ships coming in." Called Tuvok. "There appears to be a fluidic conduit opening. They're firing!" Everyone braced for the impact, but nothing happened. "They're firing on the other ships." The entire bridge crew turned to watch out the view screen. The black bat like ships were being destroyed. "I believe 8472 is trying to save us." Tuvok announced. They all just stared in shock, at the scene in front of them. 

"Unbelievable!" Muttered Tom. 

"Report!" Chakotay turned to see Janeway running in from the turbo-lift. She was smudged with dirt, and blood from her cuts and bruises. 

"Kathryn! Are you alright?" Chakotay ran to help her. 

"I'm fine. What the hell's happening?" Before he could answer, her attention was drawn to the view screen. 

"Captain, species 8472 are here to rescue us." Remarked Harry. 

"Look at that, those ships are being destroyed!" She turned to Harry. "Can we get communication with them?" 

"Sorry Captain, that last shot wiped out everything, we've got some ship wide communication is all." 

"Captain, the ships are leaving. A fluidic conduit is closing." All they could do was stare out the view screen, at the debris floating around Voyager. The silence was interrupted by Janeway's low voice. 

"Kes was right." They all turned to her. "In my dreams, she tried to tell me that 8472 was helping. I didn't understand. I thought she was warning me about them." She closed her eyes, and spoke softly. "Tuvok, who was trying to destroy us?" 

"Unknown. We never got them to communicate, and our sensors gave only minuscule information about them. The only thing we know for sure is, they were hell bent on destroying us." They all turned to face Tuvok, with expressions of shock. 

"Tuvok?" Tom spoke up. I believe that's the first time I've ever heard you swear." A few chuckles were heard. 

"Quite right, Lieutenant. I have been around humans far to long." They all broke out in laughter, except for Tuvok. Janeway plopped down in her chair with a sigh. 

"Are you sure you're alright Kathryn?" Chakotay knelt down and brushed the hair off her cheek. 

"I'm ok. Just some bumps and scrapes." 

"I think you should have the Doctor take a look at you anyway." Before she could protest. 

"Torres to the Bridge, we have a problem." Janeway was on her feet. 

"What's going on?" 

"We have a coolant leak, ruptured conduits, and the warp core is venting plasma. I'm trying to stop it, but basically Captain, engineering has been shot to hell." 

"B'Elanna, can you stop the core breach?" 

"If I can't do it in five minutes, we better eject the core." 

"Damn! What else can possibly go wrong?" B'Elanna answered her question. 

"We lost the Doctor. I tried to save his program, but I didn't have enough time. The main computer is down and the mobile emitter is smashed." 

"Understood B'Elanna. Do anything you have to, to get that leak stopped." Janeway turned to look at Chakotay. "Looks like I'm off the hook for now, no Doctor." 

"Captain! Commander! I think we have a bigger problem." 

"What Tom?" They said together. 

"Dose that planet look a bit, closer to you?" They looked out the view screen. The planet was looming much closer then it had been a few minutes ago. 

"We're going down!" Janeway cried out. "Tom! Get us out of here." 

"Impulse power offline. I have thrusters only, and it's not working. We're caught in the planets gravitational pull." Janeway turned to look at Chakotay, with a look of utter dispar in her eyes. 

"What now Chakotay?" He took her hand. 

"B'Elanna! Dump the warp core now! This is Commander Chakotay to all hands. Ready stations, and brace for impact. We're going to hit the planet hard. Tom, do anything you can to slow us down. We're going in to fast." The ship started to shutter and bounce. 

"Core ejected." B'Elanna announced. 

"We're going to hit upper atmosphere in 30 secants." Harry called out. "Innersole dampers failing." Voyager started to tip and shutter violently. 

"Hold on Tom. You have to slow us down." 

"I'm trying Captain. Thrusters at max." As they broke through the atmosphere, the ship started to level out. 

"Impact in four minutes." Harry called. 

"We're still coming in to fast. Our landing struts aren't going to hold." 

"Harry, any bodies of water big enough to land in?" 

"Not on our current line of decent Captain." 

"Damnit!" She started pacing in front of her command chair. 

"Captain, there's a large open field we have a chance at making, but if my calculations are off, we hit the mountains." 

"Then you better be right on Lieutenant. If you brake my ship, I'll demote you, and through you in the brig." 

"Aye-aye Captain. Here goes." Tom adjusted their corse, as best he could. 

"This is the Captain to all hands. Hang on, we're going to hit pretty hard." 

"One minute to impact." Chakotay reached for Janeway's hand again, and held it tightly. She looked at him, and whispered. 

_"I love you."_

" Twenty seconds to impact. Hang on!" Were the last words spoken, as Voyager hit the planet. The impact was deafening. The ear piercing screeching, grinding, exploding was all that could be heard. Voyager bounced and skidded on the planet"s surface, for what seemed like hours to the crew, before it finally came to a screeching halt. Then . . . silence . . . nothing but an eery dead silence, could be heard throughout the ship. 

_"Chakotay!"_ Janeway managed a coherent thought. "Chakotay!" 

"Kathryn!" They crawled over all the debris, and through the smoke filled Bridge toward each other. "Are you alright?" He polled her into his arms. 

"I think so. Are you?" 

"I'm ok." They just sat and held each other for a moment, letting the reality of what just happened sink in. When they heard Tom mon, Janeway got up and helped him to his feet. 

"Are you hurt?" 

"I don't think so Captain." Janeway hugged him, and whispered in his ear. __

_"You broke my ship Lieutenant."_ She stepped back from him, and he could see the tinniest of smiles cross her face. 

"Sorry Captain." 

"Help!" They heard Harry cry out. 

"Harry!" Tom leaped over all the debris to get to him. He was pinned under his smashed consol, with only his head and one arm free. Janeway knelt down by him, and took his free hand in hers. His eyes were shut tightly. 

"Harry!" 

"Captain, I'm sorry. It hurts so . . . " 

"Harry, don't try to talk." Chakotay spoke. "Tom, Tuvok, help me lift the consol. We need to get this off him. As they started to lift the consol up, Harry started screaming, and then passed out. 

"Harry!" Janeway yelled. "Don't you die on me. That's an order Lieutenant. Please! Harry." She pleaded. 

"Yes Ma'am." He mumbled. Then he passed out again. 

"Kathryn." Chakotay helped her up. "We need to let Tom examine him." He held tightly to her as she buried her face in his shoulder. He looked down at Harry's mangled legs. "This is not a good time for the Doctor to be offline." Janeway stepped back, and looked up at Chakotay, with her dirt smeared, tear stained face. 

"We have to check on the rest of the crew." She looked back at Tuvok. "Tuvok, is anything on this ship working?" 

"Not much Captain. Communication is sporadic at best. Emergency power is working on decks one through seven. Life support is holding. Heavy damage on all decks. I have no other information. 

"We need to get off the Bridge." 

"Torres to the Bridge. Is anybody alive up there?" 

"B'Elanna! Are you ok?" 

"Tom! I'm ok. Just a few bumps and scrapes." Janeway cut in. 

"B'Elanna, Harry's hurt pretty bad. We need some help up here to move him. Where are you? Can you get to the Bridge?" 

"I'm in sickbay. There are a lot of injured people down here." 

"B'Elanna, we need help for Harry now!" 

"Tom, I'll try to get some . . . " Static . . . Tom looked up at Tuvok. 

"Communications are down. I'm working on it." 

"Shit! Captain what are we going to do? He needs help." 

"Calm down Tom. We have to keep are wits about us." She was back in command mode. "Chakotay, Tuvok, we're going to have to climb down the jefferies-tubes. I don't think we should risk the turbo-lifts. Tom, you stay up here and do what you can for Harry." She knelt down and took Harry's hand. "Hang on Harry. We're going to help you." She stood up. "Let's go." 

****** 

The morning light of the planets two suns, filtered through Voyager like a stinging death ray. Everywhere you looked, was a scene of mass destruction. The ship was in shambles. Some parts were unrecognizable. So far they had counted 57 injured, 10 seriously, and 5 dead. Lieutenant Ayala, Lieutenant Baker, and three crewmen. About the only working parts on the ship, were life support, some communications, and amazingly enough, two turbo-lifts. They had gathered most of the injured in sickbay. Some of the crew were still trapped in various places on the ship. They were trying to help get them out. In one of the cargo bays, they had managed to get an emergency hatch opened. Janeway and Tom were the first to leave the ship, to investigate their surroundings. 

"Tom!" Janeway gasped. He had noticed the sight at the same time. Tom just stared, with eyes wide, and mouth hanging open. Through the lifting fog of the morning, they were looking at the largest, deepest canyon either of them had ever seen. Voyager had stopped only centimeters away from the edge. "Tom!" Was all Janeway could manage to say. He just stared, not uttering a word. Several more people were leaving the ship now. B'Elanna slowly walked up behind Tom. Her expression, one of shock at the scene in front of her. The expressions of the others mirrored her own. She put her arms around Tom, and spoke loud enough for the others to hear. 

"Nice flying, helm boy." That brought some of them back to reality. 

"Unbelievable!" Was all he could manage to say. Janeway just put her hand on his shoulder, then turned and walked away. 

****** 

Three days had passed, since Voyager had crashed on the, so far unnamed planet. They had established a temporary base camp, about a half a kilometer down the hill, on the west side of the ship. Some parts of Voyager were uninhabitable. Some of the crew opted to make temporary shelters outside. Everyone had been accounted for. They had buried their five dead crew members that morning. Thankfully no more had died. It was a very sad, and emotion filled funeral. Janeway tried to give the eulogy, but her emotions got the best of her. Commander Chakotay stepped in to finish for her. Some of the injured were improving. Without the Doctor, things were much more difficult. They were all doing what they could to help each other. No one had gotten much sleep. Emotions were on edge. Their hearts, as well as Voyager were broken. The seriously injured were all in sickbay. Seven of Nine and Samantha Wildman were taking turns watching over Harry. They did everything they could to make him comfortable. But without surgery, it was doubtful he would ever walk again. Life for the crew of Voyager had taken a drastic change. The reality of never leaving the Delta Quadrant , was setting in. 

****** 

"Neelix, have you seen the Captain?" 

"Yes Commander. She was in sickbay helping with Harry about twenty minutes ago. Commander, I tried to get her to drink some of this tea I made. She refused, said she didn't have time." He looked at Chakotay with a concerned expression. "Commander, If you don't mind my saying, she looks terrible. I don't think she's had more than one hour of sleep in over three days. She wont take the time to eat anything." 

"I know Neelix. She wont listen to me either. She's still running on pure adrenalin." 

"Commander, we have to help her. She can't keep going like this." 

"I'll go talk to her, but I have the feeling she wont listen to me. Sometimes, the best way to handle Kathryn Janeway, is to let her work things out in her own time, but . . . not this time." Neelix reached up and playfully smacked him on the arm. 

"Now that's more like it." He handed Chakotay a cup of tea. "Good luck Commander." 

"Thanks Neelix. I might need it." Chakotay turned and headed for the ship. 

Janeway wasn't in sickbay when Chakotay got there. No one knew where she was. _Looks like you're going to make this difficult for me._ He thought. After fifteen minutes of looking, he found her on the Bridge, sitting in her broken command chair. He reached down and touched her arm. "Kathryn." He spoke softly. She opened one eye to look at him, then closed it again. "Kathryn, what are you doing up here?" 

"What dose it look like?" She snapped. 

"A little bit testy aren't we?" She opened both eyes this time. 

"I'm sorry. I just needed some time to think." 

"You need to get some sleep, and something to eat. You're running on fumes. You would think much more clearly if you got some rest." She got up and went to look out the shattered view screen. 

"I'm thinking perfectly clear Commander." 

"Oh really Captain." He said a bit to abruptly. "Care to tell me what you've been thinking?" 

"No." He walked over and stood in front of her, blocking her path. 

"Come on Kathryn, lets drop the formalities here. It's just you and me, no parameters, remember?" Her tired swollen eyes locked on to his and she spoke softly. 

"Chakotay, how is the crew really doing?" He took her hands in his. 

"Their doing the best they can. Pulling together, helping each other out. Taking one step at a time. Looking forward, not back." 

"Looking forward to what? Spending the rest of their lives on an unknown planet in the Delta Quadrant, with no chance of getting back home." 

"Yes, that's exactly what they're doing. Looking forward to life. To what, or where ever that life will lead them." He pulled her into his arms. "Kathryn, they're doing the same thing you need to do. You have to move on. No more blaming yourself for our new situation, there was nothing you could have done to prevent this from happening. No one is blaming you. If anything, the crew has more love and respect for you. The way you've helped them, cared for them, cried with them." 

"Chakotay, I feel so . . . " He cut her off. 

"No Kathryn, no more self pity, no more blame." He lifted her head up so she would look at him. "We need the strength, and determination of Kathryn Janeway, now more than ever. Don't push us away." She closed her eyes, and held tightly to him. "It will be ok Kathryn, we'll do it together. We'll build a new life here, and someday, somehow, we will make it back to the Alpha Quadrant." She didn't respond. "Kathryn?" Her arms fell limply at her sides. She had fallen asleep, standing there in his arms. _"Kathryn, you're amazing._" He whispered. Then picking her up, he carried her, to what was left of the ready room. Gently laying her on the couch, he kissed her head and whispered. _"I love you. Everything will be ok."_

****** 

Part four__   
  


_Captain"s personal log. Star date 54574.3 *Although, that may not be an accurate statement. I no longer have a ship to Captain. Our life on Voyager is over. We have crashed on an unknown planet in the Delta Quadrant, with no chance of using Voyager to get home. My ship has been destroyed. We lost five more of our crew in the crash. Many were injured, some very severely. Our EMH is offline, so we can't treat the injured the way they need. Harry Kim was the worst. He's in bad shape, and in a lot of pain. He has no use of his legs. It breaks my heart to see what I have done to all of them. I know it's not my fault, but at the same time, I feel like it is. I was responsible for all of them. It has been so hard to lose more of our family. This_ _time, giving the eulogy was too much for me. I just couldn't face the loss. Our new situation has changed all of us. We will never be the same again. Our life in the Delta Quadrant got the best of us, and It looks like we're here to stay. I never thought I would have to admit defeat. But that is exactly what I have to do. Somehow, someday, I will have to come to terms with our new life. It's not going to be easy. Captain Janeway is gone, Kathryn is all I have left. I hope I will be able to feel whole again. I have more support than I deserve. Chakotay is my life line. Maybe mow we can work on the relationship we both want. No more command protocol to ever worry about. That is the one bright spot in this disaster. We have a long way to go, to build a new life here, but we can do it. We will all work together to build a home. I may not be their Captain anymore, but I will always be their friend. Through all of the sadness we have shared over the last year, our friendships are the one thing we can always count on. No one will be left to feel alone in this community. I will make sure of that. We never found out who it was_ _that destroyed Voyager. Our feelings that it was species 8472 were wrong. They came to our rescue. It's hard to believe, but they saved our lives. We have had a lot of strange things happen to us, but that is one of the strangest. Just when you think you have no friends left in this Quadrant . . . Its very weird. I guess we'll never know who our real enemies were. Hopefully they will leave us alone now. We lost the game, it's over. They have broken our home, but they will never brake our spirit. We will build a new home here in the Delta Quadrant. And someday our family in the Alpha Quadrant will know that we never gave up. We just lost our way.*_ ****** 

"Captain, I'm glad you decided to come with us today." 

"So am I Neelix, I think I really needed a few hours away from everything." They were on one of Neelix's scouting trips. "Neelix, you never cease to amaze me. Without you we would all have starved to death years ago." 

"Just doing my job Captain." 

"I just want you to know, how much I appreciate what you do for all of us. I may complain about your cooking, but it's certainly better than mine. Just ask Commander Chakotay." Neelix smiled. 

"If you'd like, I could give you some cooking lessons." 

"I may take you up on it." She looked down at her large basket of . . . what ever that was, frowned, and looked back up at Neelix. "But not today." Neelix and Samantha both laughed. "Neelix, would you mind going on ahead? I'd like to talk with Sam." She put her arm around him. "You know, girl talk." 

"Of course Captain. Just catch up when you're ready." Kathryn and Samantha sat down on some large rocks, surrounded by hundreds of wild flowers. Neither of them spoke at first. Content to just enjoy the beautiful scene in front of them. Sam, still looking ahead spoke softly. 

"I miss her so much." Janeway reached out and put her hand over Sam's. They both sat quietly for a few minutes, trying to keep their emotions in control. 

"Sam, if I could change one thing that has happened to us in the Delta Quadrant, and there are more than I care to admit." She took a deep breath, and continued. "I would bring Naomi back to you. I would give my life to get her back, without hesitation." Sam looked up with understanding and sympathy in her eyes. 

"Kathryn, I know you would. I know how much you loved her, and she loved you too. You were like a second mother to her. She was so proud to be the Captain's little helper." 

"Sam, the hardest thing I've ever had to do, was give the eulogy at the funeral, to watch the Pod . . . " She couldn't finished her sentence. They both sat quietly for a moment, trying to hold back the tears. "How do you do it Sam? How do you get through each day?" 

"It isn't easy, but I have good friends like Neelix, that help me and let me know I'm not alone, that all of us are hurting." She looked directly at Janeway. "But mostly, it's you." 

"Me! Sam, I haven't done anything to help. I haven't been much help to anyone lately." She looked away from Sam's gaze. 

"Kathryn, you've been an example to me from the minute we were thrown into the Delta Quadrant. Your compassion, your strength, your determination to see us through every situation. To know that you truly care about all of us, the way you helped care for Naomi. You have know idea what a positive influence you have on the whole crew. We look up to you. We depend on your strength to help us through the hard times. You're not just the Captain, you're my friend, and that's something I will treasure always." Sam managed a smile. 

"Thank you Sam. I wanted to do something to help you today." Janeway managed a smile of her own. "But instead, you've helped me, again." 

"That's what friends are for, to help each other." 

"Well my friend." Janeway stood, and reached her hand out to help Samantha up. "We'd better go catch up to Neelix, before he comes looking for us." 

"Knowing Neelix, he's probably been watching over us the whole time. He's become a bit protective of me." They both laughed. 

"Then lets go. I don't want Neelix mad at me. I wont get my coffee." The laughter continued as they walked arm in arm toward Neelix. ****** 

"Commander Chakotay!" He was working with B'Elanna on a replicator, trying to get at least some usage out of it. He stood up slowly, turning around at the sound of a familiar voice. He just stared in shock, trying to get his mouth to move. "Commander." 

"Boothby!" He uttered with surprise. As he said that B'Elanna came around the corner to see what he was talking about. 

"What the hell?" She drew her phaser, and pointed it at Boothby. Chakotay held up his hand in warning. 

"B'Elanna stop! Boothby, Valerie, what are you doing here?" 

"We're here only to help you Chakotay." Valerie answered for them. At that moment Tuvok came over. 

"Species 8472." 

"Commander Tuvok, you have been aware of our presence for a while now." 

"Yes. I was not sure at first, then we thought it was you who was trying to destroy us." 

"We've only been trying to help." 

"Why would you want to help us?" B'Elanna cut in. "You wanted to destroy the entire planet earth." 

"We're not here to destroy you. If that were the case, you'd be dead already." 

"Lieutenant, lower your phaser. I'm confident they will not harm us." She glared at Tuvok, but did as she was told. Boothby looked at Chakotay. 

"I would like to explain why we're here. Where is Captain Janeway?" 

She's gone in search of supplies. We don't expect her back for a few hours. 

"It would be best to wait for the Captain, before I explain. Staying in human form is difficult. We will return when the Captain is here." Before Chakotay could reply, they had shimmered away. 

"I do not trust them." They all turned to see Seven of Nine standing behind them. "They will destroy us. They are ruthless." B'Elanna growled. 

"No doubt Seven, but who is more ruthless, 8472 or the Borg?" 

"I don't believe that has been determined, Lieutenant." 

"B'Elanna, that's enough." Chakotay cut in. 

"I'm sorry Seven. I didn't mean anything by it." 

"No apology necessary, but I repeat, I do not trust them." 

"Seven, no one is ready to trust them completely, but I am very curious to see what they want." Chakotay turned to Tuvok. "What do you think?" 

"I'm just as curious as you Commander." 

"I guess we'll find out soon enough. I'll go find the Captain." 

****** 

They had cleared away most of the rubble and debris from the briefing room on Voyager. Everyone was there with the exception of Harry, and the Doctor of course. Also in attendance were Boothby and Valerie, whom Chakotay noticed was very happy to be sitting by him. They were all seated around the broken table. 

"Mr. Boothby, this is a rather awkward situation, and forgive me If I seem apprehensive. It's just we have had some unpleasant surprises lately, and I'm not ready for another one." 

"Captain Janeway. I must admit we are almost as surprised as you. We would normally not have interfered in your conflict with the Phantoms, but they were destroying you." Everyone looked at Janeway. 

"Ghost ships was pretty accurate Captain." 

"It would seem so Tom." Janeway looked directly at Boothby. "Who are the Phantoms? And why were they so hell bent on killing us?" 

"That's what they do Captain. As you well know there are many species who prefer to shoot first and ask questions later. Captain, Voyager's presence in the Delta Quadrant has made a big impact on this regain of the galaxy, and not all for the better." 

"We never wanted to interfere with other coulters, but sometimes they left us with no choice. All we ever wanted was to get back home." 

"We know that Captain, and that's why we're here." 

"What do you mean? As you can see Voyager isn't quite space worthy." Before he could answer, Seven cut in. 

"Why would you want to help Voyager? You are a ruthless, killing . . . " 

"Seven!" Janeway interrupted. "Let's hear what they have to say. We don't shoot first and ask question later." 

"It's understandable Captain. We haven't exactly seen eye to eye with the Borg." 

"I wont argue that on." Muttered B'Elanna. 

"Boothby, let's get to the point here. Why and how can you help us?" 

"Commander, the why is simple. You helped us, we want to help you. The how is, we can possibly help you get to the Alpha Quadrant." They were all silent for a moment, then Janeway asked the question they all wanted to know. 

"How?" 

"We could take you in our ship." Janeway opened her mouth to speak. "Please Captain Janeway, let me explain. We know you could not survive on our ship, and we couldn't take all of you anyway." He looked directly at Janeway. "Do you have a shuttle that is apparitional?" 

"I honestly don't know." 

"Captain, I think we can get the Sacajewia working, but it wont be perfect." B'Elanna spoke. Boothby continued. 

"We could adapt a part of our ship so the shuttle could be inside. You would have to remain in the shuttle until we reach the Alpha Quadrant. Then we would beam the shuttle off our ship." Chakotay looked at Janeway. He knew exactly what she would say next. 

"Our prime directive." Chakotay laughed as Boothby cut her off. 

"We know of your prime directive. Remember, we know all about your Federation." 

"I suppose you do." 

"We're not talking about interfering. Once we reach the Alpha Quadrant, what happens next is up to you. This is a one way trip. We are not going to have any contact with your Federation, or anyone in the Alpha Quadrant." Janeway looked doubtful. "I know what you're thinking Captain. At one time we would have destroyed all of you, and the planet earth, but not anymore. We owe you a debt, and the entire Delta Quadrant owes you and Voyager a bit of kindness." 

"Boothby, I don't know what to say. We need some time to talk this over." 

"I understand Captain. We'll contact you in a day or two." Before she could respond. Boothby and Valerie shimmered away. 

"Damn! They come and go quickly." Chakotay muttered. 

"Just when I thought all of our Delta Quadrant surprises were over." Janeway looked at everyone in the room. "To be honest, I don't know what to think." 

"Captain, I don't think any of us do." Tom spoke up. "But I think we should consider the options." 

"I agree Tom. Let's start with the all important question. Can we trust them?" 

"No!" They all looked at Seven. 

"Care to elaborate Seven?" 

"Captain, species 8472 are trying to deceive you. They have wanted Voyager out of the Delta Quadrant, ever since you first came in contact with them." 

"Look around Seven. Voyager is here to stay. 8472 could have destroyed the ship, along with all of us many times before now. Why contact us at all? We're not a threat to them now. I'm not saying I know their motive, but I'm quite certain, it's not to destroy us." 

"Captain, if I might add, they did save us from the Phantoms, and I believe their appearance to us in human form, is a gesture of good faith. It would have been much easier for them to come in their original form." 

"I agree Tuvok. I don't see we have anything to loose. They can destroy us, wether we take the offer or not." 

"That may be Captain, but I for one will not go with them." 

"I understand Seven, but that brings us to the next question. How would we choose two or three people to go? And how would that benefit the rest of us? We'll still be stuck here in the Delta Quadrant." 

"Captain, I've been giving that some thought. Not the who, but what we could do in the Alpha Quadrant to help." They all turned to B'Elanna. 

"Go ahead." 

"The datastream. We've sent and received some valuable information on our slipstream. Barclay said the Federation was working on the slipstream technology. Maybe with a little help from us, they could get a ship fit with the slipstream, and come back here to take us all home." 

"That's a pretty big if B'Elanna." Tom turned to her. "Even if the shuttle got through to the Alpha Quadrant, and the Federation agreed to help. It could take years to implement the slipstream." 

"Hey! It didn't take us that long, and we were working by ourselves. We don't know how far their technology has come on this, maybe the Federation hot shots are smarter than they used to be." 

"B'Elanna!" 

"Just kidding Captain, but like you said, what do we have to loose? We'll be here the rest of our lives, unless they can help. Might as well see if their up to the challenge." Janeway turned to Chakotay. 

"You haven't said much. What do you think?" 

"Kathryn, I think we should give this a try, but I want us to be realistic. It could take months, years even for the Federation to reach us. The three people from Voyager, may be the only ones to get home, and that's if they make it back. The rest of us on the planet will have know way of knowing what happened, until we hear from them again. We need to hope for the best, but plan for a life in the Delta Quadrant." 

"I understand what you're saying Chakotay. I also think we should give it a try, but this decision should be put to the whole crew. This will effect all of us, and I'm not going to make this decision alone. We do it together, or not at all." Janeway looked at everyone in the room. Everyone, but Seven nodded in agreement. "Let's go inform the crew." 

They unanimously agreed to the plan. It was decided that Tuvok, B'Elanna and Lieutenant Marks would go. Tuvok, for his telepathic link to 8472 and his negotiation skills. B'Elanna, for her engineering and slipstream knowledge. Lieutenant Marks for his excellent piloting skills. There was no way to know what they would encounter, once they reached the Alpha Quadrant. They could be met with hostile species. A shuttle craft that didn't even work well, was no match for a warring species, no matter what Quadrant you are in. They got to work on the shuttle, and prepared all of the information they would need for the Federation. 

When 8472 arrived two days later, they were ready. Most of the goodbyes had been said, with a few exceptions. "Tom, I can't breath." B'Elanna groaned. He loosened his hold on her. 

"B'Elanna, I'm going to miss you so much. What will I do if you never come back?" 

"Hey remember, you never give up. If you love someone, as much as I love you, than you never give up." She brushed a tear from his cheek. "Tom, we talked about this. We have to take the risk, and I'll be back." He wiped a tear from her eye also. "I promise." She smiled. "Even if it takes a hundred years, I'll come back. I'm the second most bullheaded person in the Delta Quadrant." She looked over at Janeway and Tuvok. Tom and B'Elanna both broke out in fits of laughter among tears. 

"Captain." Tuvok held up his hand in the Vulcan goodbye. 

"No, Tuvok. I don't want to hear, live long and prosper. I want to hear, I'll be back for you old friend." Tuvok lowered his hand, and took Janeway's hand in his. 

"I'll be back for you old friend." Janeway reached up and put her arms around him in a quick hug. 

"I'll be waiting." Then she turned and walked toward species 8472. 

"I can't thank you enough." She reached out to shake Boothby's hand. He paused for a moment before he held out his hand in return. 

"No thanks is needed Captain. There are no grantees this will even help you, but as I said before, we owe you a bit of kindness. I hope, one day we will breach the gap between our Quadrants. But if that day comes or not, the Delta Quadrant will never forget, Captain Janeway and the Federation Star Ship Voyager." With that said, he stepped back from her, nodded and an instant later, 8472 and the shuttle shimmered and were gone. ****** 

_Captain's personal log. Star date 54609.2 *Just when I thought I could never be surprised again. I was wrong. We had a visit from species 8472. They have offered to help us. I still find it unbelievable. They have taken Tuvok, B'Elanna and Lieutenant Marks with them on their ship. They are headed to the Alpha Quadrant right now. I'm not even sure how to describe how we all feel about it. The plan is, to take them to the Alpha Quadrant, and just drop them off. They are in one of our shuttles. Boothby said they had no intention of interfering with anyone in the Alpha Quadrant. The strange thing is, I believe him. Once in the Alpha Quadrant, our team is to find someone in the Federation to help us. They have taken all of our slipstream knowledge with them. Hopefully, they can convince them to adapt the slipstream on a ship, then come and bring us home. It's a long shot at best, but it's a shot. It could take years, but I felt we had to try. As Chakotay said, we can't just sit around and wait for them to come back for us. We have to keep going, as if this will be our home forever. But I feel strongly that someday, we'll all make it home. This is our last chance, and I'm going to hang on to it. We'll keep working to build our life here. Some of the crew are already building temporary homes. I'm not willing to go quite that far yet, I still feel better staying on Voyager. I guess I'm not ready to give her up yet. Someday I will have to, but not yet. We have found plenty of food, and supplies we can use. This really is a pretty planet. It's just not in the right Quadrant. We'll keep working, keep hoping, and keep waiting for our friends in the Alpha Quadrant.* _ ****** 

"How long is this fluidic trip going to take?" 

"According to 8472's estimate, about two weeks." 

"I'm going to go nuts in this shuttle, if I have to listen to you two discase logic and diplomacy. At least you could talk about something more interesting." B'Elanna got up, and started pacing again. 

"Lieutenant Torres. Your pacing and grumbling will not get us to the Alpha Quadrant any sooner." 

"Tuvok, how can you just sit there and do nothing? Aren't you even slightly excited to get home? You've been away from your family for a long time. There has to be a smidgen of excitement in those old Vulcan bones." 

"Lieutenant, I believe your excitement is enough for all of us put together." B'Elanna just growled at him. 

"Why do you have to be so damn logical all the time? Come on Tuvok, just one little emotion. Anger, sadness, happiness, anything!" He just looked at her with his unreadable expression, and stated. 

"That would not be very damn logical Lieutenant." He rose an eyebrow slightly. B'Elanna just stared at him with mouth open. 

"Tuvok!" She plopped down on her chair, smiling at him. "This might not be such a long trip after all." 

****** 

"Seven, you wanted to see me?" 

"Yes Captain." Seven was sitting on the floor, of what was left of the Doctor's office. She handed Janeway something. 

"The Doctor's mobile emitter. Do you think it can be fixed?" 

"I don't know Captain. It's quite damaged." 

"But if we can fix it, maybe we could get his program out of the computer." 

"I don't know if anything is repairable." She looked up at Janeway. "I would like to try Captain, but it would take a significant amount of my time. I wouldn't be able to help with Harry." 

"Seven, if we could get the Doctor back, that would be the best help for Harry. There are a lot of people who will help with him. I'm sure we'll manage." 

"I'll do my best Captain, although I can't promise I'll succeed. If Lieutenant Torres were here . . . " She never finished the sentence. Janeway sat down on the floor by her. 

"Seven, I know you're concerned for them, but . . . " 

"Captain, you should not have let them go. 8472 will destroy them, along with everyone in your precious Federation. We could have stayed here in the Delta Quadrant. Maybe even fix Voyager. Stayed on the planet. We could have made a home here." Seven looked away. Janeway didn't respond for a minute, to collect her thoughts. 

"Seven, this isn't about 8472 is it? Your afraid to go to the Alpha Quadrant." 

"I am not afraid. I just don't think this was the right thing to do." 

"Right or wrong isn't the issue here, and you know it." Janeway put her hand on Seven's arm, and continued more softly. "Seven, I know you better than anyone. Every time we've had a chance to get back to the Alpha Quadrant, you become angry, defensive, a bit Borgish." She smiled. Seven looked Janeway in the eyes. 

"I am Borg." 

"Seven, you are part Borg, you're part human, you're part of all of us. What makes us individuals, are the people we come in contact with. The different parts of our lives, the experiences we share. The friends we make along the way. Seven, remember when we all thought you were going to die? You said I couldn't except your death, because I couldn't shape you into the person I wanted you to be. That you had failed me. I told you then, that you had exceeded any expectations I ever could have had for you. You're a unique individual, and at the same time, you're a part of us." She paused. "Seven, you're my friend." 

"Captain, in the Alpha Quadrant, I will have no family, no friends. I don't belong there." 

"Seven, there will be so many opportunities for you in the Alpha Quadrant. So many things you can accomplish. I'll be there for you, Commander Chakotay, all of us. We are all part of a special family. We wont abandon you here, or in the Alpha Quadrant." Seven looked up at Janeway as a tear slid down her face. 

"Captain, I believe my ocular implant is malfunctioning again." Janeway reached over, and wiped the tear from Seven's face. 

"You can't fool your old friend. We both know they are real tears." 

"I will remember that in the future. My old friend is much to bullheaded to fool." Janeway just smiled at Seven, as she stood up to leave. 

"Seven, only you will ever get away with calling me old bullheaded." They were both laughing as Janeway left. 

****** 

"Lieutenant Torres, wake up." 

"What is it Marks?" 

"We're approaching the Alpha Quadrant." 

"What?" She flew out of the cot in the back of the shuttle. "Tuvok, what's going on? Where are we?" 

"The only information I have from 8472 is, we'll be in the Alpha Quadrant momentarily." 

"How? What do we do?" At that moment, there was a burst of shimmering light, and the shuttle was no longer inside of the ship. They were in open space, somewhere in the Alpha Quadrant. 

"Sir, fluidic conduct is collapsing." 

"Lieutenant, what are our coordinates?" B'Elanna was just staring out the view port. "Lieutenant Torres?" 

"Sorry Tuvok." Her fingers flew over her consol, at warp speed. "I don't believe it." 

"Lieutenant Torres, where are we?" 

"We're in the Alpha Quadrant, about a half a light year from Deep Space 12." She closed her eyes and whispered. _"We did it, we're home."_

"8472 brought us clear to Deep Space 12? Incredible!" Exclaimed Marks. 

"I'm picking up a Federation ship approaching. We're being hailed Commander." 

"Open communications Lieutenant." 

"Unmotorized shuttle. This is Captain Tomman of the Federation Star Ship Scout. Please identify yourselves?" B'Elanna looked over at Tuvok. 

"Better clear this up, before they shoot us out of the sky." 

"Star Ship Scout. This is Commander Tuvok, from the Federation Star Ship Voyager. This is the shuttle Sacajewia." They heard Captain Tomman giving someone an order. _"On screen."_ A moment later he was on the view screen. 

"Care to repeat that again Commander?" 

"I am Commander Tuvok from the Federation Star Ship Voyager." Captain Tomman turned to someone on the Bridge of his ship. 

"Captain, it is a Federation shuttle. About seven years outdated, but it's ours." They all just stared across the view screen for a moment. Tuvok spoke first. 

"Captain Tomman, I understand your shock, but we are who we say. We've just come from the Delta Quadrant. We need your help." 

"Commander Tuvok, you're right, this is quite a shock. May I ask who is aboard the shuttle?" 

"Myself, Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres, and Lieutenant Howard Marks." 

"Are you the only survivors from Voyager?" 

"No Captain. Voyager and her crew are stranded on a planet in the Delta Quadrant." 

"How the hell did you get here?" 

"Captain Tomman, I will explain everything to you, but it's a long story. May we come aboard your ship? Our shuttle has suffered some damage. I don't think we can make it to Deep Space 12 without assistance." Captain Tomman looked at his officers. They were talking quietly. 

"Commander Tuvok. We will be happy to assistance you. We'll beam you aboard, and put a tractor beam on the shuttle. There are a lot of people at Deep Space 12, who will be very interested to hear your story." 

"Thank you Captain Tomman." 

****** 

"Kathryn, how's it going?" She dropped her tricorder in surprise. 

"Chakotay, would you stop sneaking up on me?" 

"I'm not sneaking. You're just always so lost in thought, that you don't hear me." She was bushing off the dirt and grim on her knees, not really paying attention. "Kathryn, it's time we went on another date." She stopped what she was doing, and looked up at him, with her smudge streaked face, not saying anything. "Did you hear me?" She smiled sweetly. 

"Yes, but?" 

"But what? Don't you want to date me anymore?" 

"Chakotay, there hasn't exactly been much time for that lately. Besides, look at me. I'm a dirty mess. I have bags under my eyes, I'm skin and bones, basically I look like hell. I don't think a Ferangi would even want a date with me." He stood with his arms folded, looking her up and down. 

"Hmm, you might be right about that. I'm sure the Ferangi wouldn't want to date you." He smiled at her, and took her dirty hands in his. "But I do. I want to date the most beautiful, amazing, determined, compassionate, caring, sexy! Shall I go on?" 

"Yes please." They both laughed. 

"Ok, I'll continue, but you'll have to wait until later." He let go of her hands, and started to walk away. "Meet me in the main camp in three hours. I'll be the one with the picnic basket." Then he walked away. Leaving Janeway standing with a big smile on her smudge streaked face.   
  


"Excuse me Sir? I'm looking for a tall dark, very hansom man. Have you seen him?" Chakotay playfully looked all around, in every direction. 

"No Ma-am. But if I could be of assistance to you?" She looked him up and down. 

"Well, I suppose you'll do." He held out his arm for her. 

"Shall we?" 

"By all means Sir." They walked down the path, at a leisurely pace towards the lake Chakotay had found earlier in the week. They walked hand in hand, enjoying their conversation, and the beautiful scenery around them. When they got to the lake, Chakotay spread the blanket out, and motioned for Kathryn to sit down. "So, my tall dark hansom escort." She reached to take his hand, but instead grabbed the picnic basket, and opened it up. "What's to eat? I'm starving." 

"Ok-Ok." He smiled. "I guess food is more important than me." 

"You got it." She smiled back. "At least for ten minutes." She said with her mouth full. When they had finished, Chakotay put the picnic basket away, and pulled Kathryn into his arms. They watched in silence, as the planet's two suns were about to set. "This is so lovely Chakotay. Thank you for bringing me here." She sat up and looked him in the eyes. "Thank you for everything." She took his hand and placed it over her heart, and spoke softly. "No matter what happens, no matter if we spend our lives on this planet, or if we make it back to the Alpha Quadrant. If I live a day, a year, a hundred years, my heart will belong to you for eternity. I can't imagine a moment without you." He leaned in to kiss her, then stopped and looked at her "What's wrong?" He smiled. 

"I have a surprise for you." 

"Chakotay, I don't like surprises." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small black box. 

"I think you'll like this one." He handed her the box. "At least I hope so." She looked at it, then up at him. "Go ahead, open it." She took the lid off slowly. "Hurry, before the suns go down." She opened the box. Inside was a beautiful silver chain, and on the end of the chain, was a tinny silver, perfect replica of Voyager. "Read the back, It's getting dark." 

_"The heart and soul of Voyager and her crew, will forever belong to Captain Kathryn Janeway."_ A tear was trickling down her face. She made no attempt to wipe it away. She just held the tinny Voyager in her hand, not saying anything. 

"Kathryn, please don't cry. I wasn't sure if this was the right time to give it to you, but I thought . . . " She put her fingers to his lips. 

"Chakotay, I love it. It's the most thoughtful, endearing gift I have ever gotten." She put the chain around her neck. "Thank you, I'll treasure it always." In the fading light of the two suns, he gave her his most heart warming smile. "I'm not even going to ask how, or when you made it." 

"Good, cause I wouldn't tell you anyway." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and spoke a bit seductively. 

"I was just wondering, since we kissed on our first date, and danced on the second, what exactly do I get on our third date?" He took her arms from around his neck, and looked deep into her eyes. Taking his hand, he put it over her heart, just as she had done a moment ago. At that moment, Kathryn Janeway felt his gaze reach to her very soul. She knew, she would never be alone again. He answered softly. 

"Anything your heart desires." As the two moons rose above the un-named planet in the Delta Quadrant, two hearts, and two souls, were forever united as one. ****** 

Tuvok, B'Elanna and Marks, had been on Deep Space 12 for over two weeks now. They had met with so many Admirals, Captains and Federation Dignitaries, that B'Elanna was about to go nuts. _"It's no wonder I left the Starfleet."_ She mumbled to herself, while walking down the corridor to her temporary quarters. _"I don't think I can stand one more . . . " _

"Lieutenant Torres?" She heard a familiar voice behind her. 

She turned around to see . . . "Barclay! Lieutenant Reginald Barclay?" 

"Yes Ma-am." He looked down. "Lieutenant." 

"I'll be damned!" She took hold of his hand, and shook it vagariously. "I'm glad to meet you in person. When did you get here? How did you get here?" 

"Just a few minutes ago. On the Enterprise." 

"The Enterprise is here?" 

"Yes." Before he could say anything more. He was being pulled down the corridor by Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres of the Star Ship Voyager. He could hardly believe it. 

"Come on Barclay. We have to find Commander Tuvok. We have the crew of Voyager to bring home."   
  


The Enterprise E had been chosen to adapt the slipstream technology on. It is the Federation's most advanced ship, also one of the best Captains in Starfleet. Captain Jean-Luc Picard. B'Elanna, was also impressed with their Chief Engineer, Georidi Leforge. She had a good feeling about this. If the slipstream could be adapted, the two of them would make it work. They spent another week with the planning and discussing of the whole proses. B'Elanna was getting anxious to get started. 

"Tuvok, how much more planning do we have to do? We've been here a month already. We told them everything a hundred times. They have all the data and information on it. We have to get going on this." 

"Lieutenant, I believe they're doing the best they can. Remember, they haven't had a few years to work on it. This is all a shock for them. You have to be patient." 

"That's not my strong suit." 

"How well we know that." He turned to look out the view port, not saying anything more. 

"Tuvok." He didn't respond. "Why don't you go see them?" He turned back to face her. "Your family, why don't you hop on the next ship that goes near Vulcan, and go see your family?" 

"Lieutenant, I can't just leave. Voyager is still my responsibility. I have been gone for so long now, that a few more months wont matter." 

"Bull! If it didn't matter, why are you always staring out into space? You miss them, and you know it. You're just to Vulcan headed to admit it." He didn't respond for a minute. Then turned around to face her. 

"You're right. I do miss them, but my obligation is to Voyager right now." 

"Tuvok, if you haven't noticed, Voyager isn't here. No ship, no crew, no obligation. Besides, it's going to take at least a month to install the slipstream. You aren't much of an engineer, so you'll be in the way anyhow. Go see your family. You'll be back in plenty of time, before we need you. Come on Tuvok! Go see them. As Janeway would say. _Get on it."_ She thought she saw a hint of a smile cross his face. 

"Is that an order Lieutenant?" 

"Yes Sir. Now I don't want to see you around here for another month." She turned, and walked out of the room. 

****** 

"Come on Harry, just give it a try. You haven't been out of sickbay since the crash." 

"No kidding Tom. Maybe if I just click my heels three times, I'll be able to walk right out of here." 

"Harry, I know it's been hard on you, but . . . " Harry cut him off. 

"Tom, how could you possibly know how hard it is. You can walk around, do what you want. I have to depend on someone, just to sit up in bed, so don't try to tell me you know what I'm going through." Harry closed his eyes. "Tom, just leave me alone. I'm tired." 

"No way pal. I'm not leaving you here alone, so you can wallow in self pity anymore. You're going to get off your butt, and get in this chair that Chakotay made for you, and I'm taking you outside for awhile." 

"I said NO! Leave me alone." Tom was bringing the chair over. 

"Sorry, you're in no condition to stop me, so shut up and enjoy the ride." Tom picked Harry up off the bio-bed, and put him in the chair. 

"Tom, if I ever get the use of my legs again, the first thing I'm going to do, is kick your butt." 

"Ok Harry, I'll deserve it. But for now, you're just going to have to put up with me." Tom headed for the nearest exit from the ship. They had a ramp already in place for the chair. Harry was going outside for the first time, since Voyager crashed on the planet.   
  


"Harry, Tom told me I could find you here. May I join you?" 

"Sure Captain." He just kept looking out over the canyon. It was the first time he had seen what could have been everyone's fate. "It's quite a sight. I never realized just how close we came to . . . " He never finished the statement. Janeway knelt down by Harry. putting her hand over his. 

"Harry, we're all lucky to be alive." She gently pulled his head around, so he was looking at her. "Even you Harry. I know there's no way I can understand how you feel, but I'm grateful to still have you with us. I don't think I could take one more loss." She paused, as the tears filled her eyes. "Especially you Harry." She gave his hand a squeeze. He looked at her, with tears in his own eyes. 

"I'm sorry I've been such a jerk Captain." 

"Harry, you have nothing to be sorry about. Sometimes, I wish I had half the courage you do. You have faced something none of us will ever understand. I'm very proud of you Lieutenant." She smiled at him. 

"Thank you Captain." He even smiled back. 

"Harry, I think it's about time you called me Kathryn. I don't have much of a ship left to Captain. Besides, we're friends, not just Starfleet officers." 

"I guess you're right Kathryn, although weird has been part of the job lately." They both started to laugh. 

"Harry my friend, you have learned well." She stood up. "Come on, let's see what this chair can do. I'm a better piolet than Tom, I wont crash." They were still laughing as Janeway ran down the hill, pushing Harry's chair. 

****** 

"Georidi, I told you it's not going to work that way. We have to calibrate the deuterium injectors like this. I tried it your way on Voyager. It doesn't work." 

"Look B'Elanna, this isn't Voyager, and I happen to know the Enterprise better than you. I say it will work." 

"Fine! Blow up your damn ship." 

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" They both looked up to see Commander Will Riker watching them. 

"Commander, Lieutenant Torres, is the most stubborn, bullheaded Klingon, I have ever met." 

"Ha! A lot you know. I'm only half Klingon, so I'm only half as stubborn, and bullheaded." 

"My apologias Lieutenant." Georidi bowed in front of her. She started laughing. 

"If you think I'm bad, wait until you meet Captain Janeway." They all started laughing now. 

"Commander, maybe this isn't such a good idea after all. We could just leave them in the Delta Quadrant." B'Elanna stood with her arms folded, glaring at Georidi. 

"Well Georidi." Riker was still laughing. "I happen to know Captain Janeway, and with or without your help, she'll make it back, and when she finds out you wouldn't help her." He looked at B'Elanna, and smiled. "Let's just say, you'd be wishing you were in the Delta Quadrant." B'Elanna just smiled back at him.. 

"Fine, Lieutenant. We'll try it your way, in a holo-deck simulation. Then we'll try it my way, and see who is right." 

"Fine by me." 

"That's more like it, cooperation. We have to get this right the first time. None of us will want to deal with Captain Picard, if we blow up another Enterprise." He turned to leave. "Good luck." As he left engineering, B'Elanna and Georidi busted our laughing. 

****** 

The crew of Voyager was now just a community of friends, and family. They were starting to make this planet their home. It had been almost three months since their shuttle, and species 8472 left. Their hopes were still high that the plan would succeed, but they knew life wouldn't stop and wait, they had to prepare to live on the planet. They had started to build small cabins. Neelix had planted a garden, and everyone was working together. Their hearts were beginning to heal, and life was moving on. 

"Captain, Commander, I have an idea." Janeway and Chakotay looked at each other. "It sounds like bribe time again. What is it Neelix?" 

"Captain, you're still grumpy in the mornings, and we aren't even on Voyager anymore." 

"Neelix, I'm not grumpy. Where's the coffee?" Neelix and Chakotay were laughing at her. "Caption, when are you going to give that up?" He handed her a cup. 

"Not today Neelix. Now what was on your mind?" 

"A party!" 

"Of course, what else would it be? What kind of party do we need this time?" Chakotay was still laughing. 

"Kathryn, just drink your coffee. Neelix, I think a party is a good idea. What did you have in mind?" 

"Just a gathering by the lake. We could have kind of a camp out. It would be good for everyone to take a break from all the work. What do you think?" 

"I like the idea. We really could use a break" He turned to look at Kathryn. "Well, what do you think?" She smiled mischievously at him. 

"I do love that lake." She snuck her hand around his neck, and pulled his head down for a very loving kiss. 

"I take it, that's a yes?" Neelix interrupted them. 

"Certainly Mr. Neelix. Make the arraignments." She went right back to her more important task. 

_"Well, now we know what works for grumpiness, even better than coffee."_ Neelix muttered to himself, while he walked off to plan a party. His two friends never noticed when he left.   
  


"Tom Paris, if you throw me in that lake, I'll throw you in the brig. Permanently!" 

"Sorry Captain." He grabbed her, and flung her over his shoulder. "No brig!" Janeway landed in the lake, with a splash. 

"Tom! You're a dead man." He was laughing so hard, he didn't notice Chakotay behind him. . . . SPLASH . . . Tom was in the lake, and now everyone was jumping in, having a good time. Chakotay swam over to Janeway. "Thanks Commander, I knew I could count on you." 

"Any time Captain." He dunked her under the water, and then swam off as fast as he could. When Janeway came up for air, she took off swimming after Chakotay. The war was on. 

Neelix's party was a big success. The water fights went on all afternoon, even Harry managed to get drenched, and he wasn't even in the lake. There was plenty of food. Some of the crew had even gone hunting, and had come back with something, close to a deer. There were games and laughter. It had turned out to be a perfect day in the Delta Quadrant. Something that had been almost unheard of for the crew of Voyager. 

The festivities were winding down, as the two suns were sinking lower in the sky. Chakotay and Kathryn, were walking hand in hand along the trail, that led around the lake. 

"Kathryn, you're being awfully quiet. Are you still mad at me?" 

"No." She smiled sweetly. "Although, I'm sure I'll think of some way you can make it up to me." His smile matched hers. 

"I can't wait." They continued to walk in silence, until they came to a huge log. Janeway led Chakotay over to the log to sit down. He knew she had something on her mind. He just sat quietly, waiting for her to talk to him. 

"Chakotay, do you think they made it?" He turned, so he was facing her. 

"Yes Kathryn, I'm sure they made it." She gave him a smile, and wrapped her arms around his neck, making herself comfortable again. 

"Thank you, I think I just needed to hear you say that." 

"Kathryn." He just couldn't stop himself from teasing her. "How many times do we have to go over this? You're not part of my uniform." In-between the trail of kisses she was leaving down his neck, she spoke softly, in her low sweet voice. 

"We aren't wearing Starfleet uniforms anymore, so you'll just have to put up with it Commander." 

"My pleasure Captain." He started returning the favor on her neck. 

"Hey you two." Neelix and Samantha came walking up the trail toward them. 

_"Damn!"_ Janeway muttered into Chakotay's neck. 

"Are you two going to join us by the fire? We were getting worried about you." Samantha was laughing softly. 

"We'll be there in a minute Neelix. I seem to have something stuck around my neck." Chakotay answered. They all started laughing now. 

"Anything you say Commander. Take your time." Neelix and Sam walked back up the trail, still laughing. 

****** 

The Enterprise's senior staff, along with Tuvok and B'Elanna were in the briefing room, making the final arrangements for the trip to the Delta Quadrant. "Lieutenant Torres, are you sure everything is in working order?" 

"Yes Captain Picard. We've done hundreds of simulations, as well as test runs. Everything checks out. The only problem we could see, would be the environmental systems could run a bit hot. On Voyager, we had that problem, but the Enterprise is much bigger, and more advanced. I doubt we would even feel it." 

"I just want to be sure I'm not going to loose another ship. I don't think the Federation would build me another one." 

"Captain, I can tell you that Lieutenant Torres is the best engineer I have ever seen. She knows her stuff." 

"Well Georidi, with that recommendation, it's good enough for me." He looked around at everyone in the room. "Any questions?" No one said anything. "Good. Deanna, has everyone that's not essential to the mission left the ship?" 

"Yes Captain. They have been assigned temporary dotty stations, or will wait here for our return. There are 279 crew left onboard." 

"Ok." He turned to speak to Tuvok. "Commander, let's go get your crew." Tuvok just nodded as they all got up to leave. 

"We'll be in engineering." Georidi remarked as the doors closed behind them. Picard turned to Riker. 

"Well Number One, this could be our most important mission yet." 

"That it is Sir. I just hope we can pull it off." They entered the Bridge together. 

"As do I Will." He looked at everyone on the Bridge. "Ready?" They all nodded in agreement. "Mr. Data, engage slipstream." 

"Aye Sir." The Enterprise E shot off toward the Delta Quadrant. 

****** 

"Tom? . . . Tom?" He turned to see Chakotay standing just behind him. 

"Sorry Chakotay. I didn't hear you." 

"Tom, you've been standing here for over an hour." He'd been standing on the edge of the canyon. That could have been Voyager's burial ground. "Tom, it wont bring them back any sooner, if you just stand here and stare at the sky." 

"I'm worried about her. They've been gone almost four months. What if something happened? For all we know they never even made it to the Alpha Quadrant." He looked at Chakotay. "8472 hasn't even contacted us to let us know if they made it." 

"Tom, that doesn't mean they didn't make it. Boothby never indicated they would contact us again. Look Tom, I know you're worried, we all are, but if there was even the slightest chance this could be pulled off, B'Elanna will do it. You know that as well as I do. It might take longer than we'd like, but she'll be back for us. You can count on that." Tom gave him a slight smile. "Cone on, I need your help fixing the damn power relay, or Kathryn will have my hide." Tom was laughing now. 

"We can't have that now, can we?" 

****** 

"Come in." Commander Riker called out. B'Elanna and Georidi walked in. 

"Are we late?" Georidi took his seat at the poker table. 

"Not at all. How's the slipstream holding up?" 

"Everything is tip top." B'Elanna answered. She took the seat in-between Riker and Deanna. "So, this is how the great crew of the Enterprise spends their time." 

"Can't think of a better way." He looked over at Marks. "Can you, Lieutenant Marks?" 

"No Commander, I can't. I'm enjoying myself immensely." He had the biggest pile of chips in front of him. 

"Well Marks, enjoy it while you can, because you're about to loose those chips." 

"I thought you didn't know how to play poker B'Elanna." 

"I lied." She smiled at everyone in the room. "I am married to the galaxy's biggest game boy." 

"That's for sure." Marks exclaimed. Riker just laughed. 

"This is going to be fun. Mr. Data, deal the cards." 

"Aye Sir. Game is five card draw, and the galaxy is the limit." 

"This is my kind of game." B'Elanna sat back in her chair, with a smile on her face. Riker knew he was in trouble. 

****** 

A lot of the crew had gathered around a big camp fire. It had become kind of a ritual. They would gather once a week to make arrangements, and discuss plans for what needed to be done. To just be together, to tell stories of their journey through the Delta Quadrant. To reminisce about the loved ones they had lost, and to make plans for the future. Chakotay was in one of his story telling moods. He had them all doubled over in laughter, when he suddenly stopped and stood up. 

"B'Elanna! Tuvok!" No one else had noticed them materialize. They had been laughing so hard. Tom jumped up, and over everyone to get to her. 

"B'Elanna!" He grabbed her in his arms. Spinning her around, hugging her tightly. 

"Tom? Tom? I can't breath." He let go, just slightly. 

"I can't believe you're here." He was crying softly. By now, everyone had gathered around. There were welcomes and hugs for all three of them, even Tuvok had to put up with a hug or two. When things calmed down enough, Tuvok and B'Elanna told them everything that had happened, and who was there to rescue them. 

"The Enterprise!" 

"Yes Captain. The Starfleet brass insisted, nothing but the best would do. She is a beauty." Exclaimed B'Elanna. 

"Is Captain Picard? . . . " 

"Yes. He's up there, along with Commander Will Riker." B'Elanna gave Janeway a inquisitive smile. "He said he remembers you quite well." 

"We were in the academy at the same time." She got a faraway look in her eyes. "He was always quit charming." She smiled. 

"I believe he still is Captain." They both laughed. A few minutes later, Captain Picard and Commander Riker materialized. They were greeted warmly. 

"Captain Janeway. It's so good to see you." He took both of her hands in his. 

"Captain Picard, I . . . " She had to pause to get her emotions under control. "Thank you." Was all she could manage. Chakotay stepped in to help. 

"Captain Picard, It's a pleasure to meet you." They shook hands in greeting. 

"Commander Chakotay, we've heard a lot about you from Lieutenant Torres. We all owe you a debt of gratitude for becoming part of a Starfleet crew, and putting aside your differences to help Captain Janeway." Chakotay looked at Janeway. She put her arm around him. 

"Captain Picard, we would never have made it this far without Chakotay, and all of the Maquis. We're all one crew now. I owe my life to this man. He is the best officer and friend any Captain could have ever had." 

"I'm sure he is, although Commander Riker might argue with that." 

"I just might." He came forward to greet them. He reached his hand out to Janeway. Instead she put her arms around his neck, and gave him a big hug. 

_"Thank you Will."_ She whispered. Then stepped back. "We will never be able to thank any of you enough." 

"Ok-Ok" B'Elanna cut in. "Enough with all this thanking and hugging. Let's get this show on the road." She looked at Captain Picard. 

"Agreed Lieutenant." 

****** 

It took a few days to get everything ready to go. They had to get what they could take with them from Voyager. The crews worked together, and things were going smoothly. Janeway and Chakotay stayed on the planet to oversee the things on that end. Picard and B'Elanna were on the Enterprise working on that end. 

"Seven, Come on. Harry is waiting to see you." 

"I feel awkward being on the Enterprise." 

"Well, we sure as hell aren't going to leave you here on the planet." 

"I would be fine." 

"Seven, you're part of a family now, and you're coming with us wether you like it or not. Now, no more whining." 

"I do not whine, Lieutenant." 

"Right, come on, we have another member of the family to bring back." They entered sickbay together. "Dr. Crusher, I would like you to meet Seven of Nine." Crusher came over to them with her usual cheerful expression. She held out her hand for Seven. 

"Welcome aboard the Enterprise, Seven of Nine." 

"Thank you. You may call me Seven." 

"Seven it is. I think your friend Harry is waiting to see you." 

"I will go see him now. It was nice to meet you Dr. Crusher." She turned, and walked over to Harry. 

"She is priceless!" Exclaimed Crusher. 

"That wasn't quite my first impression of her, when we met." Beverly turned to look at B'Elanna. 

"What do you think now?" B'Elanna looked at Seven, before answering. 

"I really like her. She has come a long way since she first came onboard Voyager. Mostly, due to Captain Janeway." She paused. "I'm quite fond of her." She looked Crusher in the eyes. "But if you tell anyone I said that, I'll deny everything." 

"Your secret is safe with me B'Elanna." They both laughed. "Let's see what we can do with this program." Twenty minutes later they were ready. "I believe you should do the honors B'Elanna." 

"Computer, activate the EMH." 

"Please state the nature of the . . . Where am I?" 

"Welcome to the Enterprise Doctor. I'm Dr. Beverly Crusher." B'Elanna just stood smiling. 

"Nice to have you back Doc." 

"What's happened?" B'Elanna reached for his arm. 

"That's a long story Doc. But for now you have a patient who has needed your help for a long time." She pointed over to where Harry and Seven were waiting for him. 

"Seven! Harry!" He ran over to them, before B'Elanna or Crusher could say another word. 

"Boy, am I glad to see you Doc." Harry stated. 

"What happened to you Harry?" Harry didn't answer, he was looking over at Seven. The Doctor followed his gaze. Seven was wiping a tear from her cheek. The Doctor walked up to her. "Seven, are you alright?" 

"Yes Doctor, I'm just happy to see you." She put her arms around him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The Doctor had a grin from ear to ear. 

"I'm happy to see you too Seven." He returned the hug. B'Elanna and Dr. Crusher, were just watching the whole scene, with smiles on their faces. 

_"Priceless!" _Beverly whispered. B'Elanna looked at her new friend. 

"Indeed Dr. Indeed." B'Elanna smiled, than turned and walked out of sickbay. 

****** 

Janeway and Chakotay stood looking at Voyager. The legacy she would leave behind. The home she had been for them over the last seven years. No words were spoken. Nothing left, but the memories, of a life that was over, and dreams of a life yet to come. Janeway reached up and put her hand lovingly on Voyager's hull. A gesture she did so often with her crew. Then she turned and nodded to Chakotay. 

"Enterprise, two to beam up." 

Janeway and Chakotay materialize in transporter room two. Lieutenant Barclay and Lieutenant Commander Deanna Troy were there to welcome them. 

"Welcome to the Enterprise Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay. I'm Deanna Troy." They stepped off the transporter pad. 

"Thank you so much. It's so nice to finally meet you." Janeway went over to where Lieutenant Barclay was standing in the background. She put her arms around him, and gave him a hug. "Thank you Mr. Barclay." Then she kissed him on the cheek. Barclay just turned beat red, not saying a word. Deanna and Chakotay were laughing. 

"Dr. Crusher to Consoler Troy." Still laughing she answered. 

"Yes Beverly." 

"Are Captain Janeway and the Commander onboard yet?" 

"Yes, they just beamed up a few minutes ago." 

"Captain Janeway, this is Dr. Beverly Crusher. Could you come to sickbay? I have someone here who insist on seeing you." Janeway and Chakotay looked at one another with puzzled expressions. 

"Of course Dr. I'll be there, as soon as I can find sickbay." 

"Thank you Captain. I look forward to meeting you. Crusher out." Deanna smiled. 

"Come on, I'll show you to sickbay." She looked at Barclay. "Reg, will you inform Captain Picard that everyone is onboard?" 

The three of them left the transporter room.   
  


When they entered sickbay, Dr. Crusher cane up to them with hands outstretched in greeting. "Welcome aboard the Enterprise. It's an honor to meet you." 

"Thank you Dr." Janeway noticed Harry on a bio-bed, and standing by him was . . . "Doctor!" She ran up to him and put her arms around his neck. " I didn't know if we would ever see you again." 

"Well, this is a first." He stated. 

"What?" 

"After seven years of you trying to avoid me." He smiled at her. "Now you're glad to see me." She hugged him tighter, and whispered. 

_"Miracles never sees, but I promise it wont happen again." _He just kept smiling. 

"Welcome back Doctor." Chakotay shook his hand. "Harry, how are you doing?" 

"Better Commander. The Doc." He paused. "Both Doctors say they will be able to help me. I should be walking soon." 

"That's great Harry." Janeway gave his hand a squeeze. "I believe Lieutenant Kim, you still owe me a dance." She smiled at him. 

"Aye-aye Captain." 

"Captain Janeway, would you please come to the Bridge?" Captain Picard called over the com. 

"Yes Captain Picard. I'll be there shortly."   
  


When Janeway and Chakotay entered the Bridge, the crew all stood to attention. 

"Captain on the Bridge." Riker called out, then flashed Janeway a smile. "Welcome aboard the Enterprise." 

"Thank you Commander." She winked at Riker. "We're so grateful to all of you." She turned to Picard, and took his hand. "Especially to you Captain Picard." She looked around the Bridge. "From what I've seen, the Enterprise E is quite a ship." 

"That she is Captain." He let go of her hand. "I don't want to interrupt this gathering, but I'm sure you know why I called you up here." She nodded solemnly. 

"Yes." From the mood change on the Bridge, it was apparent they all knew. Picard turned to face his chief of security. 

"Arm torpedo bays, and lock on target." 

"Aye Captain." Picard nodded to Janeway. 

"May I have ship wide communications?" 

"Communications open Captain Janeway." She looked over at Chakotay. He gave her an understanding nod. 

"This is Captain Kathryn Janeway to all hands. This will be my last official duty, as Captain of Voyager." Everyone on the Bridge stood to attention again. Chakotay took Janeway's hand, she held tightly to it. They all turned to the view screen. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Voyager has served my crew well through our many adventures in the Delta Quadrant. Our home for over seven years. We will never forget our time spent on Voyager. Will you all please stand to attention?" With tears sliding down her face. She looked at Chakotay. He wiped a tear from his own eye, and put his arm around her for support. They both turned to the view screen. Taking a deep breath, Janeway gave the order. "FIRE." They watched as the torpedoes shot out from the Enterprise, and hit the planet's surface, obliterating Voyager. A small fire ball explosion was all they could see. The only sounds you could hear, were the few sniffles from the crew members. Janeway reached up, and put her hand around the tinny silver Voyager, hanging from her neck. She whispered softly. _"Goodbye my friend."_ ****** 

_Captain's personal log. Star date 54765.7 *This will be my last personal log in the Delta Quadrant. We are on our way home, aboard the Enterprise. I have so many mixed emotions running through me. I'm elated to be going home. And at the same time, I feel such a sense of loss. We are leaving our home of more than seven years. We've lost many of our crew members, who will forever remain in the Delta Quadrant. They will live forever in our hearts, but it almost feels like we're abandoning them, even though I know they are with us. We take with us so many memories, so many stories to tell. This has been the greatest experience of my life. Being Captain of Voyager, being lucky enough to have lived among such special people. I'm sure nothing I do the rest of my life, will ever compare. I have learned so many things about myself. Some I didn't like, some I'm grateful to have learned. Life's experiences shape us into who we are. I hope I've become a better person for having this Delta Quadrant experience. My life has been many things, the least of which is challenging. I will continue to face the challenges life has to offer, and do the best I can. I do know I'll never have to face them alone. My life will be with Chakotay. Wherever we end up, whatever we do, I'll be by his side. Never again will I push him away. Never again will I deny my love for him. He is my life, my heart, my soul. Being sent to the Delta Quadrant to capture him, was the best thing that could have happened. He captured my heart instead. It's a seven year price, that I would be willing to pay for again if need be. Not everything in the Delta Quadrant was bad. We all made many friends. We met so many different species of life. Not all friendly, but not all bad. We brought several into our family. Kes, Neelix, Seven, Icheb and Naomi. We pulled together, not as Starfleet or Maquis. Not different species, but as one. And that's how we will remain. One family brought together by fate, by life, and by love. Our hearts will always be united. We share a special bond that cannot be broken, that cannot be separated by time or distance. We'll never forget the Delta Quadrant. We will never forget Voyager.*_   
  


_ End _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
